Pinch me I'm not sure if this is just a dream
by angeljenz
Summary: Quinn has always had a huge crush on superstar singer Santana Lopez. What will happen when she gets to meet to woman she has been lusting after for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey team! trying something new...please let me know if it's something you may like to read more of etc.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quinn paced back and forth outside the venue angrily, she had been separated from her friends inside when they had decided to follow the outside before the show had even finished.

Looking at her watch and the dwindling numbers of people coming out the doors she was quickly coming to the realization that they may have in fact left her behind.

"Fucking great." The blonde mumbled as she took out her phone to try and call Tina and Rachel once again.

After both of their lines went to voicemail she started to formulate a plan in her head to get home. She was annoyed that a great night had to end like this.

 _Earlier that evening_

"Oh my goodness I'm actually quite excited to see them live." Rachel was buzzing she loved concerts and seeing Santana and Britney live was right up there on her must do list.

"Did you see them this morning on TV?" Quinn asked as she jumped a puddle on the ground.'

"They were great and really funny huh?" Tina added.

"I'm pretty sure Quinn was too distracted by what was it Quinn? Those to die for eyes and the lips you just want to kiss all the time."

"Shut up Rach! She is hot and I'm allowed a crush."

"You are like a teeny bopper." Rachel chuckled as she dodged her friends' hand that reached out to smack her.

"Ugh are we going to be the oldest people here." Tina grumbled.

"I don't think so I mean kids need to be looked after by someone right?" Again Rachel dodged her friend.

Quinn had convinced them to come along to the show months ago when tickets were released, admittedly they all did enjoy their music however Quinn had developed quite the crush on Santana and hearing that voice and watching that body live in concert had cemented her desire to get tickets.

"I bet you guys are going to have a fabulous time and I will expect apologies tenfold afterwards."

Quinn sighed, they had spent the evening laughing and drinking and singing. Santana and Brittany had lived up to their reputations and put on quite the spectacle of a show. Rachel and Tina had been chatting throughout the concert to two guys beside them, they had admitted to the girls they were merely there for the perv. factor which made Quinn roll her eyes, yes she kind of was also but at least she liked their music. Just before the end of the show her friends decided to join the guys outside for a cigarette and told her they would meet her after the show when she refused to miss the encore.

"They don't even freaking smoke." She grumbled.

A commotion at one of the doors caught her attention and within seconds a group of four or five young guys were running towards her with security chasing behind. Too distracted in their getaway plan two of the boys ran square in to her sending her crashing to the ground.

"Fuck sorry." They muttered without even stopping.

"Are you ok ma'am?" one of the guards stopped to help her to her feet.

"Well now I'm wet." Quinn stated angrily as she wiped the dirt off her hands, a couple of spots of blood appeared where she had used them to break her fall.

"I'm really sorry those little punks were trying to steal alcohol."

"It's ok it's not your fault."

Quinn failed to notice when a black car pulled up alongside them, she was too busy trying to locate her phone. The driver's door opened and the guard immediately stood straighter when he saw who was stepping out of the vehicle.

"Hey Chris is everything ok?"

"I think so Miss Lopez, we were chasing some kids and they knocked over this poor lady we've had a very full on night."

Santana glanced at the blonde and smiled, she was busy muttering under her breath and looking around the pavement for something. Santana looked around also and quickly noticed a phone in the middle of the road. Walking over to it quickly she grimaced when she saw the shattered screen.

"Hey is this what you are looking for?"

Quinn looked up briefly and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her phone in the woman's hand.

"Oh thank god yes! Thank you I have to try and track down my pain in the ass friends."

"Um your screen is pretty messed up." Santana handed the phone over.

"Oh great this is all I need!" It was dead. Quinn rubbed her temple to try and relieve the stress headache that was building.

"I can take care of this Miss Lopez I'm sure you wish to get on home."

"No it's fine Chris you get back to work, I'm finished for the evening."

"Ok if you are sure?"

The guard looked at her with a puzzled face.

"I don't think there will be any trouble." She smiled at him and he made his way back towards the door that he had come out of.

"Hey I can take you wherever you need to go."

"That's the problem my friends have all of my stuff so even if I could get home I couldn't get inside." Quinn finally made eye contact with the woman in front of her and nearly passed out, how the hell had she failed to notice Santana Lopez was in her presence?

"Shit! You're Santana Lopez."

"Yep last time I checked I was." Santana laughed lightly and Quinn could kick herself for acting like every other fan the brunette likely came across.

"Your show was amazing."

"Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I'm sorry to hold you up, thank you so much for finding my phone and stopping to help."

"You aren't holding me up, now you know my name but I don't know yours."

Quinn held out her hand to shake the Latina's but quickly snatched in back when she saw the dirt and drying blood.

"Sorry I got knocked over…um my name is Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you Quinn I think I have something in my car that may help with that."

Santana gestured towards Quinn's hands and made her way to the back of the car to open her trunk, she rummaged around and finally found the first aid kit she knew she always carried.

"Do you want to take a seat in here?" Santana opened the passenger door.

"Um ok sure." Quinn's inner voice what screaming at her…..IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!

Santana placed the kit on the roof and pulled out everything she needed.

"I'm not actually sure what this is so I can't promise it won't sting but it is made for washing wounds."

Santana held up the bottle of liquid in her hand, Quinn nodded not able to form words with the brunette in such close proximity.

Santana made quick work of cleaning up Quinn's hands washing and wiping away the dirt. The grazes were red and angry looking but they would be ok with a small dressing.

"You are kinda good at this."

Brown eyes met hazel and Quinn was certain her heart momentarily stopped.

"I have nephews….rambunctious nephews, they always need patching up. I think that will about do it." Santana covered Quinn's hands with her own briefly to help her from the car.

"Thank you."

"Now do you have any other way you can contact your friends?"

"Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

"I always leave my cell at home when I'm actually here."

"Oh that's ok, I'm sure I can find someone around that has one I can borrow." Quinn glanced back towards the door that the guard had retreated back to, it was now closed.

"Everything is practically locked up by now." Santana seemingly read her mind.

A red car pulled alongside them and an all too familiar face was suddenly visible.

"Hey San are you ok?"

"Britt do you have your phone?"

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening." Quinn groaned quietly causing Santana to smile. Any other day this would be a dream come true but right now she was just unbelievably embarrassed.

"No it's at home, why?"

"Quinn got knocked over and her phone is pretty screwed."

"Oh shit really? Are you ok?"

Brittany looked directly at Quinn concern written all over her face.

"Yeah I am thanks, Santana has helped me a lot."

"Can't resist a damsel in distress this one." Brittany grinned widely.

"Can it Britt."

Quinn was amused by the friends banter.

"San you live ten minutes away why don't you just take her back to your place so she can use the phone or whatever else she needs and maybe give her something to change in to the poor thing is shivering."

Santana's attention snapped back to Quinn immediately.

"Are you cold?"

"I got a little damp from the foot path." Quinn laughed.

Santana held the blondes gaze for longer than either of them anticipated.

"San." Brittany called out whilst shaking a jacket in her hand.

"Thanks hon." Santana made her way to the car.

"It's yours anyway."

"Would you quit stealing my stuff?"

"She's cute." Brittany whispered once she was alongside her.

"Not now B."

"Just stating a fact… It was nice to meet you Quinn I'm sure San will make sure you get home safe."

She smiled warmly at the blonde, she was exactly Santana's type.

"Thank you it was nice to meet you too." Maybe she shouldn't be angry with her friends after all, if it wasn't for them this would never be happening even in her wildest dreams, however the chances of them believing her when she told them were slim to none.

"See you tomorrow babe." Brittany winked at the Latina before putting her car in to gear and driving away.

Santana watched the tail lights getting further and further away almost frozen in one spot, finally she regained her composure and returned to the woman beside her car.

"Here put this on." She placed the jacket around slender shoulders and Quinn instinctively pulled it tighter around herself, inhaling the highly intoxicating scent.

"This smells amazing." She blurted out before realizing how creepy it made her sound.

"Sorry I don't usually make a habit of smelling people's clothes."

"Ha ha it's ok, so Britt was right I don't live far from here if you want to use my phone and dry off properly."

"Oh I don't want to be a hassle you have already been far too nice."

"Well I'm not leaving you here on your own Quinn."

"I'm sure taking fans back to your house is not something you do often….or maybe it is…. sorry that's none of my business."

Santana laughed loudly and Quinn couldn't stop the smile appearing on her own face. This woman was something else and her laugh was beautiful.

"It's not something I do often no."

"I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did."

"I hope not, now I'm pretty sure with how tight your dress is you aren't concealing any kind of weapon so I figure I'm safe to offer you some assistance."

Quinn blushed bright red….was that a compliment? Or maybe she thought it was too tight.

"You think a lot don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You have a lot going on up here." Santana tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear causing Quinn's breath to hitch.

"I'm sorry I guess you just make me nervous." Santana immediately took a step back and Quinn instantly regretted her choice of words.

"If you don't feel safe with me that's perfectly ok, um look we can probably get back into the arena around the back. We can find a phone there."

"No of course I feel safe with you, I'm just nervous around you…I tend to get that way with famous people." Quinn shrugged, she had never met anyone famous before but she would very likely be nervous in their presence she was sure of it.

"You seemed ok with Britt." Santana smirked.

Busted.

"Ok maybe it's because you are ridiculously beautiful and I've totally had a crush on you for years."

Fuck it she thought, she already probably thinks I'm a moron.

"So you get nervous around ridiculously beautiful women?"

Quinn nodded.

"It must suck to stand in front of a mirror then."

"I…..huh?"

"Ha ha never mind come on let's get going."

V

V

V

Quinn could not believe she was currently sitting in a car beside Santana Lopez.

"So can I just put it out there but what kind of friends leave another behind?"

"Two that were drunk and all over guys they had just met."

"I still think that's pretty lousy."

"Oh don't worry they will certainly be on the receiving end of some pretty choice words."

"You don't seem very angry anymore though."

"No…..well I guess I'm not."

"You're a better person than me I'd be pissed for days."

"I planned on it."

"But not now?"

"Well how can I be? I mean in all honesty them ditching me allowed for me to meet you and that's amazing."

"You're kind of sweet you know."

"Yeah I know." Quinn tried to hold in her laughter and come across confident and self-assured.

Santana shook her head with a grin.

"At least tell me they will feel guilty when they finally realize what they have done?"

"Oh definitely Rach will probably cry."

"You know we could always have some fun with them."

"What do you mean?"

"Do they have twitter?"

"Yeah."

"And you know their addresses?"

"Yeah of course."

"Do they follow me?"

"I'm sure they do."

"Ok I have a plan."

V

V

V

Santana's house was beautiful, it wasn't showy and in your face like a lot of celebrity's homes tend to be.

"This place is great."

"Thanks I'm pretty proud of it, it was pretty awful when I first bought it and everyone thought I was crazy but it felt right and I knew I could make it my home."

"It should be a magazine or something."

"Believe it or not I'm actually pretty private and some things I'd rather nothave splashed across magazines."

"Not too private that you invite a stranger in to it though ha ha."

"Well yeah…I normally wouldn't have I can assure you of that but I couldn't have you suing us or anything." She winked at the blonde as she handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks and like I would."

"I know, I guess it just felt like the right thing to do and I feel like I can trust you."

"One hundred percent you can, don't worry I won't tell a soul where you live or anything like that. I will find my pathetic excuses for friends and get out of your hair, tomorrow you won't even have to remember me." She smiled warmly at the singer.

"I don't think it'll be that easy to forget you Quinn."

"It won't?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Santana's cell ringing.

"Excuse me."

Quinn nodded and took a sip of her water.

A few minutes later Santana returned with her cell in hand.

"Here you go I figured you may want to use this?"

"Thanks yeah I'm hoping they have come to their senses by now."

"Did you still want to mess with them a bit?"

"Gladly."

"Ok call them and just tell them you are fine etc. but don't say anything about this." Santana gestured between them.

There is a this? Quinn questioned silently. As she dialed Rachel's number.

"Can you put it on speaker? I'm always up for a laugh?" Santana smirked and Quinn quickly obliged.

"Hello."

"Rachel Berry there better be a good reason you ditched me at a concert with no money or keys and it better not be because you needed to cure your man drought."

"Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry we went outside with Mike and Sam and these random guys began to pick a fight with them. The police came and we all ended up at the Police station until they could ascertain who was telling the truth. I tried to get back in to tell you but they wouldn't let us and I've tried calling you but your phone is just going to voicemail…who's phone are you on?"

Quinn glanced at the stunning woman sitting across from her.

"Are you still at the Police station?"

"We were just heading back to the arena to find you and Sam needs to get his car."

"I'm ok, just go home. Now I know I will be able to get in I can head that way myself."

"Where are you we can get you on the way?"

"It's ok I'll find my own way."

"Quinn please don't be angry with me. I know how much you were loving the show and I don't want this to ruin the whole night for you, I'll never forgive myself if it has…. it was your chance to finally see your dream girl in the flesh and if I ruined it….."

Quinn blushed scarlet red.

"It's ok Rach." she quickly interrupted.

"So I'll see you at home?"

"You will."

"Ok I'm sorry again."

"I know hon I'll see you soon bye."

Quinn ended the call and quickly removed the cap from her water taking a long drink to avoid said dreams girl's eyes.

"Well I guess they aren't as crappy friends as originally thought."

"I guess not." Quinn smiled softly, still not really making eye contact.

"So dream girl huh?"

"Ughhh please don't I'm embarrassed enough."

Quinn pulled the cushion beside her over her face to hide her crimson cheeks. Santana moved to sit beside her and slowly pulled the cushion from her grasp. The stared at each other rather intently for what seemed like an age.

"Did she live up to expectation?"

"More than you will ever know." Quinn bit her bottom lip nervously, sending a rush of desire right through the singer.

"You ready to have some fun with your friends."

"Yep."

Santana grabbed her cell and slipped behind Quinn before reaching and arm out to take a cute picture of the two of them. The feeling of Santana's body so close to her own was driving Quin crazy.

"Ok what's their addresses?"

Staying in the same position she sent out the picture with the caption RachBBerry and Tchangthang I think I've found something that belongs to you.

"That should get them going." She laughed as she showed Quinn what she had tweeted.

"Well there goes my fear that they wouldn't believe me when I told them about all of this."

"I don't think they are in a position to doubt you."

"Are you kidding? Who would believe anyone who said someone as huge as you did all this?"

"I'm just a person too Quinn, I won't ignore people that may need help just because I got lucky with a few songs."

"You see that's what's so great about you."

"What?"

"A few songs? Santana you are a freaking superstar but it's refreshing that you are also so down to earth."

"You didn't think I was?"

"You always come across as really friendly and approachable but I never imagined this…..I guess it was just my lucky day."

"Ok you can stop now we don't want it all to go to my head do we."

"Ha ha I guess not."

"You aren't the only lucky one though Quinn, It's hard to meet new people these days."

"I'm sure it is. I guess a lot of people have hidden agendas around you."

"You got that right."

"Well you already know I'm a huge fan of yours but please can I reassure you again I'm not going to cause you any problems. I won't go to the media or anything. I simply appreciate the nice thing you did for me and for giving me your time of course."

"Where are all the women like you hiding?" Santana joked, she had to because if she didn't she was going to kiss the girl in front of her and quite possibly make a total fool of herself.

"We are out there, you just have to know where to look."

"I bet your other half is glad to have you."

"Santana is that your subtle way of asking if I'm dating anyone?"

"No of course not." It totally was of course.

"Ha ha ok my bad."

"Fine it was." Now it was Santana's turn to feel her cheeks burning.

Quinn relaxed back ever so slightly.

"I'm single, up until tonight my dream girl was only ever someone I saw on the TV."

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her back into her body completely.

"And now?"

"I think you'd better pinch me….I'm not sure if this is just a dream."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm glad so many of you liked the first chapter! and were keen for it to continue. I will say right now any mistakes are my own and also I'm not a professional so I will make them :) if you don't like them or the premise behind this story I invite you to not read any further.**

 **S. Warrior always a solid supporter but I'm unsure if I've ever publicly stated my appreciation...Thank you x.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ha ha ok this picture has exploded." Santana showed Quinn all of the comments and re-tweets the picture of the two of them had amassed in the short time it had been since it was posted.

"Rachel and Tina will die when they see it."

"Speaking of…did you want to head home?"

Quinn was a little bit disappointed as she was genuinely enjoying being in the brunettes company but of course it had to come to an end at some point.

"Oh yeah of course, sorry here I am chatting away and you are probably exhausted and ready for bed."

The blonde hoped she had managed to mask her disappointment as she stood from the sofa.

"I'm ok, I'm normally pretty wired after a show."

"That makes sense but I should leave you to it anyway, can I call a cab? I'll wait for it at the bottom of the drive."

"Don't be silly I can take you home."

"God no! You've done more than enough already I would never expect that."

"I know you wouldn't but I'm offering and correct me if I'm wrong but you don't have your purse therefore no money to pay for said taxi."

"I can run inside when I get there."

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Just let me take you home."

Quinn nodded in agreement, why the heck was she even fighting it anyway? It meant she got to spend a short time more in the singers company.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower first if that's ok with you?"

"Yes absolutely."

"Make yourself at home I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need."

Quinn sat back down and relaxed into the chair it was quite possibly the most comfortable thing she had ever sat on…beds included.

V

V

V

Santana let the hot water run down her body, she was completely intoxicated by the woman currently in her living room and it made her nervous and excited at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She muttered as she turned the water off.

Wrapping herself in a large fluffy white towel she made her way into her room to get dressed.

"Casual Santana….you are not trying to impress this woman."

Yeah right her brain screamed.

Pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black hoodie she finished her outfit with a pair of chucks.

"Yep that's relaxed and casual." She nodded at her reflection and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

A quick spray of her favorite perfume and she made her way back to the living room it had only been twenty minutes or so so she didn't feel too guilty.

"Ok I'm all set if you….." She could tell even from behind that Quinn had fallen asleep.

She stared at the girl just long enough to feel like a creeper before trying to decide what to do., should she cover her with a blanket and leave her to sleep? Should she wake her and take her home to bed? Should she scoop her up and take her to her own bed? Should she bend down and kiss her like she had been wanting to do since the moment they walked in the house?

Shaking her head of her own thoughts she sat down next to the blonde and ran her fingertips over the pale skin of Quinn's hand.

"Hey Quinn wake up." She whispered softly.

"Hmmmm too comfy go away." The blonde grumbled which made Santana giggle.

"You may want to rethink that command when you remember where you are pretty girl."

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the beautiful face that had had a starring role in many of her dreams.

"Crap I'm sorry, this is just so comfy." She stumbled to her feet and quickly wiped at her mouth praying there wasn't a river of drool currently making its way down her chin.

"I'm with you on that one I quite often fall asleep out here."

"I can see why." She reached her hands above her head and stretched, her muscles were starting to cease a little from her earlier tumble.

Santana's mouth went dry when Quinn's dress rode up her toned legs ever so slightly as she stretched out, god she would love to feel those legs wrapped around her.

"Santana?" A clicking noise brought Santana back to earth, Quinn's grin and clicking fingers were suddenly in front of her.

"What?"

"I said I'm ready when you are."

"Oh yep cool I'll just get my keys." She turned quickly in search of her keys.

"I think they are on the table over there." Quinn pointed in the direction of her side table.

"Thanks."

Jesus Santana have you lost all your game she internalized as she picked them up.

"So I just wanted to say thank you so much for turning a pretty awful situation into one of the best nights of my life." Quinn stated quietly as they made their way to the door.

"You're welcome Quinn." Santana smiled back at her widely.

Santana reached the heavy wooden door and opened it slightly, pausing she took a deep breath before shutting it again and placing the palms of her hands against it.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder, was she even allowed to touch someone like Santana Lopez?

"I'm having a bit of trouble." Santana practically whispered as she turned and placed her back against the cool wood.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to take you home."

"Oh….oh that's ok! I said before I was more than happy to call a cab." Quinn made a move to return to the living room to call for a ride but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"That's not what I meant."

"What do you mean? You're kind of confusing me now."

Santana looked deep into hazel eyes as she pushed herself off the hard surface and tenderly placed her hand around the back of the blondes' neck to pull her in to a kiss.

Quinn was shocked at first but quickly allowed her own desires to take over and return the kiss with much fervor.

As air became an absolute necessity they reluctantly pulled away from one another. Desperately unaware as to who should speak first.

"I….uh…" Quinn muttered finally.

"I'm sorry….I just…well." Santana was suddenly extremely nervous.

"Please don't tell me you are sorry that happened."

"No of course not…I'm just sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything…..I shouldn't have just lunged at you."

Quinn grinned.

"From what I recall…..and I could be wrong seeing as you just completely blew my mind but you didn't lunge at all in fact you were rather gentle."

"You're ok with me kissing you?"

"Santana I kissed you back didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." The most beautiful smile spread across the brunettes' face, the action made Quinn melt.

"So do you feel better about taking me home now that you got that out of the way?"

Santana shook her head.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Another kiss?"

She shook her head once again causing Quinn eyebrows to knit together in confusion.

"Stay."

"Here?"

"Yeah with me."

"For the night?"

"If you would like to."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Oh ok." Santana didn't even try to hide her pride deflating.

"I mean I want too but….I just don't want to be someone you sleep with and I never get to see you again you know? I'm not that type of person."

Quinn wasn't quite sure how to say that without it sounding bad.

"And you think that I am?"

Crap this wasn't going how Quinn intended it to.

"NO! Not in that way. I know you are busy and travel a lot and you said it yourself on TV only recently that you were happy being single."

"I did say that."

"Ugh I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you…who in their right mind would turn down spending the night with Santana Lopez!"

"Someone who isn't simply after the famous singer maybe."

"Don't put yourself in a box you are so much more than that. I've never just looked at you as just a famous person."

"Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to you."

"You are? Plain old Quinn Fabray."

"Now who's putting themselves in a box? I'd say beautiful intelligent Quinn Fabray."

It was Quinn's turn this time to close the distance between them and crash their lips together in a searing kiss. After a few minutes and that damn oxygen being a necessary component to live they once again had to pull apart.

"Stay with me Quinn…not to have sex with me…just to be here."

Brown eyes searched silently for an answer.

"Ok."

"You'll stay?"

"Yeah…..I'd better call Rachel again though, if I don't come home she will freak out and think you've kidnapped me or something."

"We can't be having that! The press would have a field day with that one."

Santana held out her hand to the blonde and led them back towards the sofa.

V

V

V

"Hey Rach it's me."

"Quinn where the hell are you?"

"Have you not seen twitter yet?"

"No I've been pacing in the kitchen waiting for you to come home so I could apologize to you properly."

"I thought you may have had your new friends over?'

"No they only dropped us home, where are you?"

"Well if you take a look at your account it will explain where I am."

"Hang on a sec let me grab my iPad."

"My phone is screwed by the way so you won't be able to reach me on it, I'm not sure if I told you that before."

"That explains why it keeps going to voicemail, what happened? Ugh of course it's dead I've got to plug this in."

Quinn could hear Rachel walking towards her bedroom to get her charger.

"I was waiting for you guys after the show and these kids were being chased for trying to steal alcohol and they managed to floor me."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah a couple of grazes on my hand and a bit of a dented ego."

"And your phone is wrecked?"

"Yeah it wasn't made to fly across the street it seems."

"That sucks does it just need a new screen?"

"I'm not sure it won't even turn on at this stage."

"We can take it in tomorrow if you like? god this is taking it's time…..want to tell me what I'm going to be looking for?"

"Oh I'm sure it will be pretty obvious."

A comfortable silence fell across the line as Quinn waited for Rachel to do what she had to do.

"Oh my god."

"I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about?"

"Holy shit you got to meet her? How the hell? Tina get out here!" Rachel began to laugh uncontrollably.

"She happened to be leaving when she saw me getting my butt picked up from the floor."

Santana laughed from across the room.

"Wow Quinn that's amazing I'm so happy for you, did you manage to act like a normal person?"

"I think I came across pretty normal."

Quinn's eyes questioned Santana who tilted her hand side to side as if to say fifty fifty. She poked her tongue out before returning her attention to the phone.

"What's going on?" Tina's voice could be heard in the background.

"Take a look at this T, hang on Quinn I'm going to put you on speaker."

Quinn decided to switch to speaker herself just in time to hear her friends screaming, Santana's eyes went wide as she tried to stifle her own laughter.

"So you got to talk to her? Jesus is she as perfect in real life as you had hoped?"

Tina's voice was shaking with excitement, not only had her best friend got to meet Santana Lopez but said woman had actually tweeted her directly.

"More than I could have ever imagined... you have no idea." Quinn's eyes met Santana's once again.

"So where are you?"

"I'm at her house."

"Fuck off!"

"Seriously T."

"Quinn come on."

"Care to help me out here?" Quinn questioned Santana who simply shook her head.

"Help who? What?" Rachel's voice was back.

"I'm trying to convince Santana to prove I'm with her but she is being a butt."

Santana scoffed.

"Are you really with her Q?"

"Yes I am and if she wants anymore kisses tonight she had better back me up."

"You don't play fair….Hey ladies!" Santana groaned before addressing Quinn's friends.

The phone went silent, Quinn knew her friends were trying to decide if that was in fact Santana's voice.

"If it's ok with you I'm going to keep Quinn in my company tonight but I promise to return her safe and sound tomorrow ok?"

"Yea…ah yeah ok." It wasn't very often Rachel and Tina were practically speechless.

Santana began an assault on Quinn's neck as pay back for her earlier threat.

"Mmmm ok so I'm gonna go ok?"

"Q did you kiss Santana fucking Lopez?" Tina squealed.

The blonde could feel Santana's lips curl into a smile against her skin before she sucked gently on her pulse point.

"Shit…..I'll see you guys tomorrow please keep this to yourselves….love you bye." Quinn ended the call before tilting her head to allow more access.

"You shouldn't threaten to withhold these amazing lips from me Quinn, I will be forced to find other areas to kiss."

Santana captured the blonde's lips with her own.

Truth be told Quinn didn't have a problem with Santana's lips kissing anywhere on her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's amazing how some reviews and interest can inspire you to write! thanks everyone :)**

 **To the guest that said is was unrealistic, kinda dumb and not for you - All good! you make a choice as to whether you want to read something or not and I'm sure this wont be for everyone however that's the great thing with Fanfic! there is always something else to find that will likely be your thing.**

 **To those that are choosing to read this and to comment and review etc. I thank you x**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm sure you will be able to find everything you need just call out if you can't."

Quinn had decided a shower was very necessary, firstly because she needed to clean up properly after her fall especially her hands and secondly after the intense make out session she just had with Santana on the sofa she needed to get some air and cool down.

"Thanks I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to get you something to sleep in?"

"That would be great thanks."

"You don't have sleep in my bed Quinn you know that right?"

"I'm ok with it if you are."

"I'd like that." A coy smile fell across Santana's face and Quinn knew right there that no matter how many posed and staged photos she had seen over the years of the singer her new favorite smiles were definitely the ones she had a part in creating.

"We're going to have to show some restraint though!"

"We are?"

"Yes…you are extremely addictive but I meant what I said, I am not sleeping with you."

"But technically….."

"Ah ah…..You're going to have to work for that Miss Lopez." Quinn winked at her as she turned the water on.

"Yes ma'am." Santana pecked her cheek and removed herself from the bathroom having to practice said restraint when she saw Quinn's hands move to the zipper on her dress.

V

V

V

3am

Quinn lay in bed staring at the ceiling, when she had woken up the previous morning never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined her night would end like it had.

"You're thinking really loudly." Santana whispered beside her.

"Can you blame me? I'm in bed with you."

"Just the normal Santana Lopez right now Quinn."

"And yet you are still unbelievable."

"Well aren't you freaking cute."

Santana shifted to straddle the blonde.

"I have some cute qualities yes." Quinn chuckled as Santana pinned her arms above her head.

"I could totally have my way with you right now."

"Yeah you could…but you won't."

"Oh?" a quirked eyebrow drove Quinn crazy.

"You won't because you respect me."

"I do respect you."

"I know so how about you stop making this extremely difficult to maintain the small amount of restraint I still have and get off me." She bucked her hips into the brunette which sent a shudder through the both of them.

"Well Christ Quinn that's not helping." Santana laughed as she moved back to her side of bed.

"If you're lucky I may let you get all up on this after a couple of dates."

"Really?"

"Well it's traditionally three but I'm not much of a traditionalist."

"You want to date me?"

"Well…uh…I kind of hoped you would be open to it. But I do know you are happy how your life is at the moment so I'd totally understand if it's not something you are really interested in pursuing with me…..what?"

Quinn finally clocked the amused face of the singer beside her.

"Do you always ramble like that?"

"Well I think we established when it comes to you yes."

"I did say I was happy being single."

"I know."

"But I hadn't met you when I said that Quinn."

Butterflies took flight in Quinn stomach.

"So if I asked you out would you say yes?"

"Are you asking?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

"I'd love too."

"How does it work?"

"What?"

"Dating you."

"Well it tends to involve a meal of some description…..sometimes a movie or dancing I don't think I'm much different to other women on this planet."

"I just mean I can't literally take you out to any restaurant can I? I mean you have to be safe and probably need security or something."

"You could always cook for me at your place."

"With my housemates drooling over you?"

"Trust me that could be easier to deal with than if the paps get wind of where I am."

"When are you free next?"

"Well I have a concert tomorrow well actually tonight and tomorrow night then Tuesday and Wednesday."

"So Monday night then? I can cook for you after work"

Santana looked disheartened.

"You can't do Monday?"

"Well I can but….."

"But….."

"I kind of hoped I wouldn't have to wait till Monday to see you again."

"Now who's being cute?"

"Shhh don't tell anyone."

"Well we could do lunch or something on Sunday before your show."

"That sounds great! Do you want to see the show again?"

"You are really asking me that?"

"Ha ha I could get you tickets for tonight's show if you want."

"So you want to see me tonight, for lunch on Sunday and Monday night?"

"Is that being too clingy? Ugh it is isn't it? God I'm sorry I'm not normally that type of person."

"Santana its fine you aren't alone in not wanting this….whatever this is to end any time soon."

"I just….well come Friday I'm away for two weeks solid so I kind of want to spend some time with you properly before I go, things can fizzle out when distance is an equation."

"Do I get backstage tickets?"

"You get special VIP tickets."

"And what does that entitle me to?"

"Come and find out."

"Ok you have a deal! Can I bring someone?"

"Yeah of course, do you want me to get Rachel and Tina tickets too?"

"No I'd like to bring my niece Kenzie if that's ok, her Mom and Dad were meant to take her but then they waited too long to buy tickets and it was all sold out. I felt so guilty I knew I should have just got her one to come with me."

"Consider it done! We will make sure Kenzie has the time of her life."

"Oh my god she is going to be so pumped for this."

"How old is she?"

"She is six going on sixteen, quite the character."

"Cute….So I just realized you haven't told me what you do for a job."

"You haven't asked."

"I kinda just did."

"I'm a call girl."

"Ha very funny."

Quinn kept her face very serious with just a hint of being offended.

"Shit are you really?"

Santana swallowed hard would it really be a problem if she was? Yes her publicist would hate her but Quinn seemed worth the extra drama it could cause…but could she handle other people getting to enjoy the girls company? She was a naturally fiery Latina and could get quite jealous at times so she knew she would struggle with it but again Quinn seemed worth it. She was worth it all.

"You know your face is like reading a bad soap opera script."

"Sorry what?"

"Surprise…..frown…..smile…..confused….acceptance…..all of those emotions and expressions just played out across your face in what forty five seconds."

"Yeah I guess I'm a little surprised that's all."

"Santana."

"Yeah."

"I'm a Kindergarten teacher for goodness sake." Quinn pushed her shoulder gently and laughed.

"Oh thank god for that, not that I have a problem with call girls I mean people have the right to do whatever they want to do right?"

"That's right, so of you don't have a problem why the look of relief?"

"I get jealous, I don't like to share… call it a flaw but it's just who I am."

"Well fair enough."

"Teacher huh?" Santana wiggled her eyebrows.

"You have a teacher student fantasy?"

"Maybe."

"Noted." Quinn winked at her before rolling over and snuggling into the brunettes embrace.

"This is weird right?"

"What's that?"

"How right this feels, I mean I only met you a few hours ago but it just feels good."

"It really does."

"Anyway sweet dreams beautiful." Santana placed a kiss against Quinn's shoulder which caused a shiver to run through her body.

"Goodnight Santana." Quinn smiled into her pillow as she pulled strong arms more tightly around her.

V

V

V

Quinn woke hours later with a smile on her face, Santana's bed was really comfortable and it helped having a beautiful woman next her. Speaking of she turned to say good morning only to be greeted by an empty cold bed.

"Maybe she's an early riser." She mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

There was silence as Quinn moved towards the living areas of the house.

"Santana?" she called out to no response.

Finally reaching the kitchen she could smell fresh coffee and instantly perked up, coffee was as good a friend to her as Rachel and Tina.

A piece of paper on the table caught her attention.

 _Good morning pretty lady_

 _I had to pop out for an hour tops and I'm hoping most of that time_

 _will be gone by the time you read this._

 _There is fresh coffee made and I will bring breakfast back with me._

 _Please do make yourself at home._

 _San xxx_

Moving to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee she breathed a sigh of relief that Santana hadn't freaked out and bailed on her.

Twenty minutes later and half way through her second cup Quinn heard the front door open and shut.

"Hey you." Santana smiled as she entered the kitchen and placed a bag on the counter.

"Hey." Quinn answered and instantly relaxed into the arms that encircled her waist.

"You sleep ok?"

"I did."

"I bought croissants."

"Healthy way to start the day!"

"Hell yeah especially with all the chocolate on them."

"Sounds amazing, did you get done whatever you had to do?"

"I did…." She reached for the bag and handed it to Quinn.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see."

Quinn opened the bag and saw the latest model Samsung sitting at the bottom.

"I figured a girl can't live without a phone right?"

"Santana you really didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to….I got the guys in the shop to transfer all your information across."

She took Quinn's damaged phone from her pocket and handed it to her.

Quinn flicked through the contacts and photo's everything definitely appeared to still be there.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh and they swapped your contract on to that one and gave you two hundred dollars credit."

"What? How does that even happen?"

"Sometimes having your face on a few billboards around the city can come in handy."

"I'm sure it can."

"Kind of ironic huh when you can afford anything you want you get so much free stuff it is ridiculous."

"Everyone knows how generous you are Santana."

"I try." She shrugged and Quinn was certain she could see a hint of pink fall across her cheeks.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"You never have to ask permission to do that."

The kiss was soft and gentle unlike their hungry kisses the night before, perhaps now knowing that they would be seeing each other beyond today allowed for a much more relaxed approach.

"San are you home? I want all the gory details about your little rescue mission last night."

The sudden voice made them both jump in fright.

"Ugh….I'm in here Britt." Santana called and stepped away from Quinn.

"So did you get blondies number? She screams your type you know that right?"

Brittany froze when she entered the room and saw Quinn smirking into her coffee cup.

"Well I'm guessing you did."

"Actually I haven't got her number but I'm hoping to." Santana winked at the girl next to her.

"Quinn wasn't it? I guess we better do this properly." Brittany held out her hand and shook Quinn's hand firmly.

"It is and it's lovely to meet you properly I have been a big fan of yours for a long time."

"Thanks I assume you were at the show last night?"

"I was it was incredible."

"Oh cool I'm glad you liked we tried a few new things last night and I refuse to read reviews online so I'll take your word as a general consensus."

"I don't think anyone would have left last night without loving you both even more than when they came in I can guarantee it."

Quinn hadn't taken her eyes off Santana as she spoke. They were both completely lost I each other's eyes which made Brittany chuckle.

"That's what we like to hear right San?"

"Huh?"

"We like to know our fans had a good time right?"

"Oh yeah of course."

"I mean we can't give them all one on one time like you had Quinn but we try to make sure they all have a good time at the show at least."

Santana reached across and slapped a giggling Brittany's arm.

"You're a bitch."

"You love me! And seeing as I'm obviously not going to get any gossip whilst you're still together I shall leave you both to it. I'll see you at sound check San and Quinn I do hope we get to see each other again."

"She is coming to tonight's show so you can see her then."

Brittany raised her eyebrows at Santana. She hadn't spent any actual time with a woman since she broke up with Kitty a few months back….well apart from the odd hook up. She had basically sworn off getting involved with someone else.

"I see."

"Lose the look Pierce."

"Ha ha it's gone I'll see you both tonight then, au revoir ladies."

"Bye Brittany."

Quinn answered for them both.

"So."

Santana had been quiet for quite some time and Quinn felt like she needed to break the silence.

"You want me to explain the look?"

"Only if you want to."

"Since my last relationship ended I haven't really spent any time getting to know someone beyond a few hours if you get what I mean."

Quinn understood she read the magazines of course, she knew Santana's break up had played out very publicly and messy. She also read a couple of tell all pieces from woman who had spent a "wild" night with the singer.

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, so you haven't been looking for anything serious after your break up, that doesn't mean you aren't allowed some physical attention if you need it. We are all human Santana we all have needs and I've read the stories."

Quinn smiled trying to break the tense atmosphere that had seemingly built.

"Trust me most of those were made up."

"It's your business Santana."

"Just as long as you know it's different with you that's not how I see it playing out between us."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I mean it."

Santana pulled her close and Quinn closed her eyes expecting to feel soft red lips on her own…they never came instead she was wrapped tightly in a hug and in that moment nothing felt more right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews and messages etc. lovely people :) keep it up! it really does inspire the follow up chapters.**

 **I know this situation is kind of far fetched but hey we can all dream and it is a fiction site after all.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Do you think they're peeking through the curtains?" Santana laughed as she glanced towards the house.

"Of course they are."

"I could just come in and meet them if you want."

"NO!...I um…."

"Its fine Quinn I'm not trying to move things too fast or anything."

"No it's not that."

"Care to elaborate then?"

"It's stupid."

"I'm ok with stupid."

"I'm not sure how tidy the place is and I want it to be pristine the first time you come over."

"Ok that is kinda stupid."

"Thanks." Quinn huffed.

"It's obviously not spotless all the time right?"

"Right."

"So why set me up with it being perfect only to have all my clean and tidy desires shattered the next time I come over?"

"Because by then I would have made you totally fall for me and a messy home won't be a deal breaker."

"Quinn you could live in a tin shack and it wouldn't be a deal breaker."

"I bet you wouldn't sleep in a tin shack."

"If you were there I bet you I would!"

"Fine you can come in but I am making no excuses for the crazies inside."

"I'm sure it will be ok."

They both got out of the car and made their way to the door, crashing and banging from inside confirmed that Quinn's house mates had been watching and were currently running around like headless chickens. Santana stalled Quinn's hand as she reached for the handle.

"Shall we give them a minute?" She grinned as she began to back Quinn against the wall.

"I think it's only fair."

"It's been a long time since I've kissed someone on their porch."

"What?! Do you mean you aren't a gentlewoman and you don't walk people to the door?" Quinn faked shock.

"Only the special ones blondie! And you….you have been the first one of them in a long time."

"I feel honored then." Quinn pulled the singer flush against her body and kissed her hungrily.

"Isn't it crazy what can happen in twenty four hours?"

"Things can certainly change that's for sure, come on we had better go in before they die of an excitement aneurysm or something."

"Lead the way."

Santana stood back so Quinn could open the door.

"Rae, T…are you home?" she called out in a dramatized sing songed manner.

"Very convincing Miss Fabray." Santana whispered in her ear.

"Quinn Hi! How was your night? Who's your friend?" Tina entered the room and winked at her friend she was going to play this cool if it killed her.

"My night was great oh this is Santana…someone I picked up off the street. Santana this is Tina."

"Hey speak for yourself I do believe it was me picking you up from the street."

Santana held out a hand to Tina.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Your show was amazing last night."

"I heard you left early." Santana raised an eyebrow and Tina's confidence began to unravel.

"It wasn't because I wasn't enjoying the show…..I just…"

"Relax its fine I'm glad you enjoyed what you saw." Santana smiled widely before turning to the new person in the room.

"Hello!"

"Hi…..wow…I'm Rachel Berry it's an honor to meet you."

Rachel closed the distance between them and hugged the Latina.

"Woah boundaries Rach." Quinn giggled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine believe it or not hugging is a prerequisite with my job."

"Well in that case." Tina enveloped her also.

"Guys let's not fangirl right now huh." Quinn pulled Santana from her friends clutches and put herself between them. She grinned when she felt strong fingers rest on either side of her hips.

"Us fan girl? I can only imagine how all over her you were Quinn." Rachel scoffed trying to throw some embarrassment her friends' way.

"Actually she has been pretty restrained." Santana pushed her front against gently the blondes back and Quinn immediately melted into the embrace.

"Holy shit so this is actually happening?" Tina gestured between the two of them who seemed very comfortable and settled around each other. It was like they had been dating for weeks.

"Hopefully yes." The words fell so quickly and easily from Santana's mouth. Quinn's heart rate picked up, was she actually on the way to becoming Santana Lopez's new girlfriend?

"Then I guess it's our duty to say if you hurt her…..famous or not we will kick your ass." Rachel stated matter of factly, squaring her shoulders.

"Easy tiger." Quinn giggled.

"No that's a fair statement Quinn, It's only very early days and we haven't exactly put a label on anything yet but I can assure you I shall my best to not hurt Quinn in any way Rachel."

"Well that's good to hear." Rachel smiled sweetly at them both.

"Ok so I'm going to show Santana my room and everything please don't run screaming to anyone that she is here."

"Our lips are sealed." Tina made a zipping motion across her lips.

"But can we get some pics with you before you go?" Rachel added nervously.

"Yeah that's totally fine." Santana chuckled as Quinn pulled her from the room.

As soon as the door shut loud squeals erupted behind it making Quinn and Santana crack up laughing.

V

V

V

"Your room is perfect, why on earth were you worried about me seeing it?" Santana queried as she studied the books on Quinn's bookcase.

"I knew my room would be ok it's the rest of the house, the girls tend to leave their stuff everywhere and clean up on a Sunday….so I knew today had potential for it to be crazy if they hadn't got around to it."

"It looked good."

"Yeah I can guarantee it has all been thrown in their rooms ha ha."

"How long have you guys been living together?"

"About 5 years."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah we met in college and just gelled."

Santana nodded as she glanced around the rest of them room.

"Wait you said you were a kindergarten teacher didn't you?"

"Yeah." Quinn knew exactly what the brunette had seen on her wall.

"You need a fine arts degree to teach little kids these days?"

"No….I…well it's a long story."

"I'll gladly hear it whenever you want to share."

"Is being a kindergarten teacher not good enough for you?"

Santana glanced at her with a hurt look in her eyes.

"That wasn't a very fair question."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"What you do is your business I was simply curious as they are kinda polar opposites."

"Not really."

"No?"

"The kids get some really great art classes." Quinn's smile was a little uneasy as she took a seat on her bed.

"I bet they do." Santana laughed deciding to drop the subject for now, she figured the blonde would open up when she was ready.

V

V

V

"So where do I go tonight?"

Two hours later Quinn and Santana were reluctantly saying goodbye at the end of Quinn's driveway.

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah I figured that would make the most sense."

"I can always get a driver to come and get you, then I can drop you home."

"Are you just trying to find a way to spend more time with me?"

"I'm totally cool with being that transparent."

"I could text you later with my sisters address and we could get picked up from there? I'll get Rachel to drop me over there earlier so I can spend time with Kenzie."

"That works."

"Of course it will mean we have to drop an excitable 6 year old home afterwards."

"That adds to the time we get to spend together so I'm good with that too."

"The world doesn't get to see this side of you enough….I mean you are always nice and friendly but you are also."

"Extremely hot and delicious." Santana interrupted.

"No…well yeah but I was going to say really adorable."

"You're going to kill my street cred if you start telling people that."

"I'll keep it on the down low San."

They both smiled into a lingering kiss before Santana got in to her car and made her way home to begin her own preparations for that evenings show.

V

V

V

\- - - Hey pretty girl my driver Cameron will be at your sister's place to pick you up at 5.30pm. I'm guessing you are already there. We have a whole heap of meet and greets to do tonight but I will make sure Kenzie gets something special. San x

\- - - Sounds great! She is so pumped. See you later. Q xx

"So how did you manage to get tickets I thought it was sold out?"

Fran was Quinn's older sister, after their parents had died three years ago they had become much closer than they ever had before. They had to…. they were all each other had now.

"I know some pretty cool people."

Quinn pulled her niece on to her lap to help tie her hair back.

"You're keeping something from me little sis."

"Nope not at all." Quinn smiled widely at her sister, she wanted to scream from the roof tops about Santana but she wasn't sure where Santana stood on that whole thing. Of course once Kenzie got home later that evening all would be revealed anyway.

"Yeah right…anyway please tell me you are actually going to watch my daughter and not spend the whole time drooling over Santana and Brittany."

"I pinky promise." Quinn quickly linked her pinky with Kenzie's making the girl giggle.

"Mum can I get a T shirt?" Kenzie's bright eyes pleaded with her Mom.

"You'll have to ask your Dad I have no cash on me, unless Aunty Quinn can cover me for now?"

"Oh yeah don't worry we will kit you out Kenz.

"Don't go overboard Q, merchandise is expensive."

"Frannie you and I both know money isn't an issue for us."

"I know but Kenzie doesn't need to be spoilt."

"Like I said I know cool people she will be fine."

"Ok." Fran chuckled as she went back to preparing her dinner.

V

V

V

"Miss Fabray?"

"Yes, Cameron I take it?"

"Yes good evening ma'am and I believe you are Miss Kenzie?"

The small blonde nodded at the large man, she was a little unsure and wary of him but she had been raised to be polite.

"Ladies there are drinks and snacks in the back please help yourselves."

He opened the door to the large SUV and helped the both of them in.

"Who the hell are these people you know Q?"

Fran checked her daughters' seat belt was on properly.

"Good people Frannie, trust me."

"Good thing I do! Have so much fun baby girl." Fran winked at her sister before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"I'm so excited Momma I have tickles in my tummy."

Quinn grinned at her niece she could see so much of herself in the little girl.

"You sound just like Aunty Quinn. We call that getting butterflies Kenzie."

"Do you have them too Aunty Quinn?"

"A little bit Kenz."

Truthfully every time she thought of Santana it felt like there was kaleidoscope of them taking flight.

"Listen to Aunty Quinn and do everything she tells you."

"I will Momma I promise."

Fran shut the door and moved to Quinn's side.

"She will be fine now go and have a nice evening with your husband and maybe work on getting me a nephew."

Quinn whispered as her sister kissed her cheek.

"Yeah ok only if you promise to think about dating again."

"I can do that."

"Really? I thought you may have lost interest after….. Well you know."

"It was a long time ago I need to live right?"

Fran grabbed Quinn's hand.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"We will see you later." Quinn squeezed her hand gently.

V

V

V

"Who is your favorite Aunty Q?"

"Well I think they are both really good singers."

"I like them both too….. Brittany always makes me laugh but Santana is just so pretty."

"Yeah Kenz you are right about that."

"Look they are on that big sign, they are as big as a building!" Kenzie screeched and pointed to a billboard they were passing. Cameron chuckled in the front at the young girls' enthusiasm.

"She's a big fan." Quinn said to him.

"I can tell."

"She has no idea what is about to happen…..actually neither do I ha ha."

"You will both have a fantastic evening I can one hundred percent assure you of that."

Quinn smiled as she peered out the window, they were nearing the venue and she could see loads of people walking towards it.

After going through several security gates Cameron pulled the car alongside a seemingly closed door.

"If you wouldn't mind staying in the car for a few moments I will be right back."

"Sure no problem."

"Where is he going Aunty Quinn? Where have all the people gone?"

"I think he has gone to get someone who can help us, we are special guests tonight."

"We are?"

"Yep."

"Of your people?"

Quinn laughed at how the statement sounded.

"We have been specially invited by Santana."

"Santana Lopez?"

"The one and only."

"Really? Can I meet her?" the look on her nieces face was priceless.

"I think so and hopefully Brittany too."

"Holy cow do you know them?"

"I spent a bit of time with Santana yesterday and this morning."

"Wow that's so cool."

"I thought you would be happy baby girl."

"It's cool because you totally love her."

"You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"She is even nicer in real life."

Their conversation was interrupted by Cameron and a tall red head approaching the car.

"Quinn hi, I'm Loretta I am Brittany and Santana's assistant."

"Hi Loretta this is my niece Kenzie."

"Ah yes I've been told we had a special VIP today. It's lovely to meet you Kenzie."

Loretta held out her hand and Kenzie shook it confidently.

"If you want to follow me we can take you to the merchandise booth and see if there is anything you might like."

"I really want a T shirt." Kenzie piped up.

"We can definitely find you one of those sweetie." Loretta smiled once again before leading them into the Arena.

V

V

V

Quinn stood in line with a bunch of very excited fans, Loretta had included them with a group waiting to meet the singers and have photos taken after their successful merchandise experience.

As the door to the room was opened an excited buzz threatened to explode as they all waited for the chance to meet their idols.

"Ok folks you can get one item signed by the ladies and one photo taken I'm sorry we don't have time for more than that but they have a show they have to get ready for and we are running a little behind schedule." A large balding man spoke loudly at the front of the room.

Minutes later Santana and Brittany walked into the room with large smiles spread across their faces and Kenzie began to bounce in one spot.

"Gosh they are really pretty."

She mumbled quietly.

"Yes they are." Quinn answered in an equally hushed tone.

Santana glanced around the room and quickly found the person she had been missing for most of the afternoon. Those eyes were going to be the death of her.

"I see your girl made it." Brittany gently shoulder checked the Latina.

"Yeah she did."

She took a moment to wink at the blonde before having to snap back in to work mode and return her attention to the first approaching group.

 _30 minutes later_

"Santana and Brittany we are really going to have to wind this up….ten minutes." The man from earlier stated to them as Quinn and Kenzie were finally making their way to the table, they were the last in line.

Those that had already had their meet and greet were mingling off to one side and there were a whole heap of cameras and reporter types on the other.

"Yeah no problem Kev." Brittany stated before turning her attention to the young blonde approaching her.

"Well well I do believe our extra special VIP guest has arrived San."

Kenzie's whole body puffed up when Brittany addressed her.

"Ah yes! Kenzie isn't it."

Both singers got up from their chairs and came around the front to embrace the young girl.

Quinn snapped loads of photos as they talked amongst themselves and signed Kenzie's concert programme, this would be a lifetime memory for her niece and one she would certainly want to show off to her school friends on Monday.

"Do you want me to take some photos with you in them?" Loretta was suddenly at Quinn's side.

"Oh yeah that would be great thanks."

Making her way to her nieces' side she wasn't quite sure how to address Santana, there were heaps of people in the room so she couldn't kiss her like she had hoped.

"Quinn hey nice to see you again." Brittany pulled her into a hug and gently whispered in her ear.

"Just be a fan right now ok there are some tabloid press here."

"Got it."

"Ok how about a shot of the four of us and then we had better get going, Kenzie why don't you stand here with me and your Aunt can stand with Santana."

Kenzie quickly moved to Brittany's side leaving room for Quinn to finally be in the brunettes' proximity.

"Hey Quinn." Santana pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Hey you." Quinn exhaled deeply against tanned skin.

"Ok smile everyone." Loretta's voice reminded them where they were.

After three or four different poses, Kevin began to usher the performers from the room.

"I'll see you in a bit." Santana whispered, her lips grazing Quinn's ear and inviting a multitude of goosebumps to erupt over her skin.

V

V

V

"How was that?" Quinn queried as they began to follow the rest of the group from the room.

"They were so cool Aunty Quinn, they signed my book and even spelt my name right…Brittany nearly spelled it wrong but Santana reminded her how to do it."

"You were pretty lucky huh! And look at all this stuff." Quinn held up the two bags in her hand that had been filled with merchandise."

"Do we have long till the show?"

"About an hour hon we can get a drink if you want."

"Yeah can I have a coke?"

"Sure just don't tell Mom…remember if she asks…."

"I just had water."

The smaller girl grinned and Quinn winked at her.

"You got it babe."

"Quinn…wait Quinn."

Loretta called out as she ran to catch up with them.

"You are not sitting with these guys."

"Oh we aren't? Ok that's cool sorry we weren't sure where to go."

"No that's fine I should have been back here with you but I had to take a phone call quickly."

"Is there somewhere I can get Kenzie a drink before the show starts?"

"Well how about I take you to San's dressing room she will have drinks in there."

"Ok great."

"The girls are just doing a couple of radio interviews."

"No problem." She was a little disappointed as she hoped to see Santana before the show began.

After making their way down a couple of corridors Quinn could tell they were getting closer to the stage as the noise level had increased.

"Just in here ladies."

Loretta opened the door and led them into a large dressing room. The smell of Santana's perfume immediately permeated her senses.

"Drinks are in here." The red head opened the door and Kenzie immediately went to take a look and reached for a sprite.

"I thought you wanted Coke Kenz?"

"There isn't any but this is ok."

"Oh there isn't any because Santana drinks it all. How about we go and raid Brittany's drinks?"

Kenzie glanced to her Aunt for permission.

"That's fine by me but you stay with Loretta and don't touch a thing."

"I won't."

Taking the assistants offered hand Kenzie bounced out of the room, with the high she was currently on sugar probably wasn't going to be necessary.

"Hey Loretta perhaps make that a zero if there is one."

"Yes of course."

And then there was silence. Surprising with the noise in the corridor the dressing room was extremely quiet and peaceful, she guessed it made sense seeing as the artists had to mentally and physically prepare to go on a stage in front of thousands of people in this spot.

Quinn ran her hand along the bench where Santana's make up was laid out.

"Hey fancy finding you in here."

Lost in her own thoughts Quinn hadn't heard the door open and close again.

"Shit you frightened me." Quinn patted her chest.

"Ha ha sorry you did seem to be pretty far away and here I thought you would just be finding something to steal and put on eBay."

"I just thought I'd check this place out you know see where you hang and bring all your groupies."

"Yeah this room has likely seen a lot of groupies…..none of them mine of course."

There was her new favorite smile.

"Kenzie has just gone to get a drink, thank you for taking the time with her and for all the goodies."

"You are welcome, Brittany was keeping her entertained when I came past."

"Oh my god she'll love that."

Santana made her way very slowly towards the blonde.

"She seemed to be, I would have stayed but we have to look after all our VIP guests equally and I didn't want you feeling left out."

"Are you planning on taking advantage of this alone time or did you just want to chat?"

Quinn smirked at the singer surprised by her own confidence.

It was barely a second before her lips were encapsulated by addictive red ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad so many of you seem to be enjoying how this story is developing! Thanks for all your reviews etc. they mean a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ok ladies and gents we want to get a few of you up on stage to dance with us."

The crowd went berserk screaming for attention as Santana and Brittany's dancers made their way to each pick someone out of the audience. One by one they returned with a very excited fan holding their hand.

"Hmmmm it looks like you guys have found some pretty great dancers." Brittany stated as they both made their way down the line to introduce them to the crowd and to give them a hug. Quinn laughed as they all squealed or jumped up and down with happiness.

"Wow they are so lucky." Kenzie yelled into Quinn's ear clapping for each person as they took their turn with the mic.

"They certainly are Kenz."

"Ok so hold up you guys all have dance partners but Britt and I don't."

The audience went ballistic again including a certain six year old.

"Maybe we should dance together." Brittany laughed as she began a waltz with her friend.

"As much as I love you B I know for a fact there is a certain friend of mine who would love to dance with you."

Santana ran to the side of the stage where Quinn and Kenzie were seated and held out her hand to the young blonde.

"Wow really?" Kenzie screamed.

"Off you go babe."

Quinn patted her back and smiled widely at the Latina earning a very sexy wink in return.

"I think Kenzie here would love to dance with you Britt."

Brittany hugged the small girl and whispered in her ear, Kenzie giggled and nodded furiously.

"Kenzie told me she had someone perfect for you to dance with San."

"Oh did she now?"

Brittany took Kenzie's hand and walked back towards Quinn.

"I hope you've got some moves Aunty Quinn as your niece and I are about to kick your butt." Brittany teased away from the microphone as she pulled Quinn to her feet and across the stage back to Santana.

"Everyone this is Quinn and she is going to be dancing with my best bud tonight is that ok with you?"

The crowd cheered again as the familiar sounds of Whitney Houston's I wanna dance with somebody began to play.

Santana was suitably impressed with Quinn's moves, their bodies worked well together and now she looked forward to taking her out dancing where they could get as close and intimate as they wanted. Of course due to the vast array of ages in their shows they had to keep things reasonably PG especially with someone who as far as the audience were concerned was simply a lucky fan.

V

V

V

"That was soooo cool Aunty Quinn thank you so much." Kenzie was still bouncing in her seat fifteen minutes after the show ended.

Loretta had told them to stay in their seats after the show and she would come and get them to take them back stage once again.

"You are welcome sweetie."

"I can't wait to tell Mom that I got to meet Santana and Brittany and dance with them."

"Well you know I think Santana may be giving us a ride home so maybe we can ask if she will come in to meet your Mom and Dad."

"Is she you girlfriend Aunty Quinn?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"You guys just seem to like each other."

"Maybe one day we might be Kenz but at the moment we are just getting to know one another. Can you keep that to yourself for now?"

"I'm good at secrets, I didn't tell Daddy when Mommy chucked his favorite sweater in the trash."

"Ha ha good girl."

"But I did just tell you."

"That's Ok your Mom is my sister and we have a pinky promise not to tell each other's secrets."

"Ok cool."

"Hey guys San and Britt are just doing a couple of interviews but Santana asked me to take you into her dressing room again. I've organized some snacks to be dropped in whilst you wait, it should only be twenty minutes or so."

"That's great, thank you Loretta for all your help tonight."

"My job is to keep San and Britt happy therefore anyone who makes them happy I will look after." She winked at Quinn before addressing Kenzie.

"I saw you on stage you can dance really well."

"Thank you I take hip hop classes."

"Really?" Loretta was shocked the petite blonde certainly looked more suited to ballet but that served her right for assuming and stereotyping.

"Yeah Aunty Quinn says I have enough attitude to do it."

"It's true she pulls it off well." Quinn shrugged with a grin.

"Well that's fantastic if I had known I would have got you to meet the dancers."

"Can I now? Can I Aunty Quinn?"

"If Loretta thinks it's ok sure, but they may be busy getting ready to go home."

Quinn looked to the red head for her thoughts.

"Shall we see who we can find? We can drop your Aunt at Santana's dressing room so I don't get in trouble when she gets back there and finds both of her new favorite people are not there."

"It's ok I don't want you to get in trouble." Kenzie quickly added.

"No it's fine sweetie, Santana can't get mad at me when she will have your Aunt's company."

She raised an eyebrow at Quinn with a smirk.

"No one will be getting in trouble."

Quinn smiled sweetly.

V

V

V

"Mmmm as much as I'm really enjoying this make out session should we go and find Kenzie and get her home before it gets much later?"

Quinn reluctantly pulled away from her attack on Santana's neck

"She is wide awake but yeah we probably should your assistant is not being paid to babysit my niece."

"Retta loves kids so don't worry about that."

"Did you want to shower before we go?"

"Are you saying I smell?"

"No…of course not you just told me the other night you like to go home straight after and shower and seeing as we are taking a detour I wasn't sure if you would want to have one before we leave."

"Actually that's a pretty good idea! I mean if there's a chance I could meet your sister I'd better be presentable."

"I think that will be the last thing on Fran's mind."

"You are right though I do like to get this stage make up off as soon as possible. I will be fifteen minutes tops…..unless….no never mind."

"Unless what?"

"Nothing ignore what I said."

"Well now I can't."

"I was going to say unless you wanted to join me but then thought better of it."

Santana pecked Quinn's lips and jumped up from her straddled position across the blondes legs.

Quinn's throat instantly constricted, a naked…wet…soapy…..Santana.

"Ugh two dates….I meant it." She called to the retreating singer.

"I wasn't inviting you to have your way with me Miss Fabray I was merely thinking you could wash my back."

Santana smiled seductively and blew a kiss in Quinn's direction before pulling her top over her head and walking into the bathroom.

"Fuck maybe we can class tonight as a date." Quinn groaned lightly she pulled out her phone to text Fran.

\- - - Will be a little late, it's totally worth it for Kenzie though. Make sure you stay up xxxx

V

V

V

"It's the next left, number 42." Quinn said quietly beside Santana.

Kenzie had fallen asleep two minutes into their journey which had given them some time to get to know each other a little better.

Quinn already knew that Santana was due to turn twenty five in two weeks' time but she had listened animatedly to the party plans Brittany was supposedly making. They would be playing their final show of their next two week tour block that night so it was going to happen at the concert venue.

"Sounds like you are going to be in for some interesting entertainment."

"When Britt's involved I can assure you it's fun and interesting every time."

"That doesn't surprise me, it's just here you can go up the drive there is plenty of space to turn around at the top."

A minute later they were pulling up outside a large white house.

"Nice place."

"Yeah they've really made it something pretty special."

"Did you want me to come in with you?"

"I'd love you too."

Quinn turned to exit the car but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"You're really beautiful Quinn I've been meaning to tell you that all night."

Closing the distance between them Quinn kissed Santana softly.

"She's right Aunty Quinn you are really pretty."

Kenzie's voice made them both jump apart and clutch their chests.

"Crap Kenz I had no idea you were awake."

"Thanks for waiting to speak up till after I got the kiss Kenzie." Santana winked at the girl and high fived her.

"You ready to tell Mom about your amazing night?"

"Yes!" Kenzie unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door quickly.

"Hey wait for us little Miss."

Both adults laughed as they got out the car and followed the small girl.

"MOM!"

"In here baby."

Fran and Jason were cuddled together on the sofa watching the end of movie when their daughter came screeching in to the house. Kenzie flew at them and landed on top of her Dad.

"I got to meet Santana and Brittany and dance with them and meet their dancers and I got heaps of stuff and photos and they were so cool."

"Easy sweetheart it's time to calm down."

"I'm sorry I swear that's not from sugar." Quinn chuckled as she entered the room, Santana had run back to the car to get Kenzie's merchandise bags that she had left behind in the back seat.

"So you got to meet them? That's fantastic honey." Jason ruffled her hair.

"Where is she Aunty Quinn?"

"She went back to get your stuff from the car."

The front door closing alerted Fran and Jason to someone unknown being in their house and they both sat up.

"Who is she?" Fran questioned her sister.

"Aunty Quinn's friend." Kenzie giggled.

"Are you saying my daughter got to meet your new love interest before I did?"

"Keep your voice down and she isn't a love interest."

"Well that's unfortunate to hear." Santana's voice behind her made those damn butterflies take flight again.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Quinn smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Santana this is my sister Fran and brother in law Jason."

"Holy shit!" Fran's jaw practically hit her chest.

"Ooohhh Momma you said a swear."

"Hey guys." Santana shook both of their hands and looked back to Quinn when they seemingly just stared at her not saying a word.

"You'll have to excuse their rudeness they normally don't have any issues formulating words."

"Gosh I'm so sorry you are certainly not who I expected to come through my door." Fran instinctively smoothed her hair as she got to her feet.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up sis." Jason threw his cushion at Quinn.

"I'm sure Santana is used to people making complete fools of themselves am I right?"

"Yeah well I seem to recall a certain pretty blonde using the same curse when she met me the other night."

Quinn's cheeks flamed red.

"Ha ha I bet she did." Fran pushed Quinn's shoulder playfully. "Do you guys want a coffee? Tea?"

"Hot chocolate!" Kenzie yelled.

"You can go and get your PJ's on Miss."

"Oh Momma I don't want to go to bed when Santana is here."

A dramatic pout fell across her face.

"I didn't say you had to go to bed just go and get ready for bed please."

"Ooookay."

"So drinks?" She looked between her husband, sister and superstar singer…..yes she had a freaking superstar in her home.

"Do you have time for a coffee or did you want to head out?" Quinn queried giving Santana an out if she wanted it.

"I have all the time in the world, coffee would be great thanks."

"How do you take it?"

"Black and one thanks."

V

V

V

"So they are all pretty great." Santana commented as she pulled to the end of Fran's drive.

"Yeah I don't know what I would do without them to be honest."

"It's nice you are close to your sister."

"You are to yours too right? I mean I've read heaps of the magazine spreads she has done."

"Yeah that's the thing Camila likes to talk to magazines and sell her story but at the end of the day I haven't spoken to her in about two years."

"Oh I'm really sorry."

"It's ok it used to hurt a lot more."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"She had a big argument with Kitty and refused to have anything to do with me if I stayed with her."

"But you haven't been with Kitty for like six months haven't you called her?"

"No."

"And she hasn't called you?"

"Nope."

"I see."

"Can we maybe talk about something else?"

"Yeah of course! Props to me for bringing the night to a depressing end."

"You're ready for it to end? Am I taking you home?"

"What else did you have in mind?"

"Anything at all as long as it doesn't involve you saying goodbye."

"Very sweet Santana…I'm happy with whatever."

"We could go dancing."

"Doesn't that involve some planning?"

"If we were going to a regular club yes but my best buddy Puck owns a club not too far away and he will always make sure things run smoothly."

"I'm not really dressed for dancing." Quinn looked down at her flowy black top and blue jeans.

"You look great but we can go via your place if you'd like?"

"Dancing it is then."

"Dancing it is."

Santana entwined their fingers and put her foot on the accelerator she was definitely ready to have Quinn's body pressed against her own on the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

People have been asking for an update and here it is!

We have had some pretty big "excitement" in NZ today and most of the country appears to be shaking especially down south so to my fellow Kiwis I hope you are all safe and ok.

Please review I love hearing what you guys think :)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Quinn rolled over in her bed and snuggled under the blankets further.

"Hey sleepy head do you plan on getting up today?" Santana crawled almost cat like towards her.

"How are you so alert in the morning?" Quinn grumbled and pulled the cover over her head.

"I'm pretty used to functioning on almost zero sleep."

"I'm not."

"Yeah but you can't leave me all alone and awake…..your house mates are awake and I don't really want to have that awkward conversation with them. Thank god you have your own bathroom by the way. I've checked under your bed and there is no lesbian porn to be found so can you either point me in the right direction or get up." She straddled the blonde and pulled the covers down from her face, Quinn kept her eyes firmly shut.

"If you keep your eyes closed you won't be able to enjoy the sight of me removing this oh so adorable Ariel tank you gave me to sleep in…."

Hazel eyes flicked open immediately.

"Ha ha see I knew your inner perv would overrule your desire to sleep."

Santana cracked up laughing as she dipped her head to capture lustful pink lips.

"Hey Quinn."

"Mmmm?" Quinn kept her lips attached to the brunettes' collar bone.

"Are we still having a date today?"

"Yeah of course why?"

"So I could cook you dinner tomorrow night?"

"I thought I was cooking after work."

"Well that's hardly fair, I don't have a show tomorrow so I can do it."

"Ok if it means that much to you."

"It will just be good to have it at my house."

"You don't like it here?"

"No no I do, it's just after last night I want us to have the freedom to be as loud and adventurous as we want it will be our second offical date after all."

A naughty smirk spread across Santana's face.

"Ha ha not that your counting right San?"

"Hey I'm pretty sure by the groans escaping your mouth last night I'm not the only one counting blondie."

 _Flashback to the night before._

"Are they even home?" Santana whispered.

"Well Rach's car wasn't there so she is likely out but Tina might be."

Quinn led them through the darkened house to her bedroom, she quietly shut the door behind them and was immediately pushed against it in a hungry kiss.

Why did she always feel like her knees were about to give out beneath her when Santana kissed her? They broke apart when their lungs were demanding air.

"This is not getting changed Santana."

"I beg to differ…..you see to get changed you have to lose this outfit first."

She trailed her fingers down the blondes' arms and tugged at the hem of her top, Quinn raised her arms above her head and allowed the singer to slip it from her body.

"Oh Jesus." Santana swallowed hard, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…..Quinn's body was something else and seeing this much skin and her perfect breasts sitting there begging to be touched made her core ache with want and desire.

"Second thoughts babe?"

Quinn could see the lust in Santana's eyes and knew she was struggling to keep her libido in check.

"Nope." Was the hushed reply.

"You going to help with the rest?"

Santana simply nodded before her fingers found the button on Quinn's jeans, she tugged the zipper down and then lowered them down toned perfect legs agonizingly slowly. Her eye level was now in perfect alignment with Quinn's panties.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"How badly do you want to go dancing?"

"Huh? I thought you wanted to go dancing?"

"I've found something else I'd much rather do."

She grinned before beginning to trace her tongue around the softly defined abdominal muscles in front of her.

Quinn fell heavily back against the door, surprised at her bodies' reaction to something considerably tame in the grand scheme of things.

Santana slowly rose to her feet once again, her tongue continuing its journey up Quinn's body, paying attention to the valley between her breasts and of course the delectable neck before finishing in a heated kiss.

"So dancing?" Santana queried when she finally separated her lips from the blondes.

"Fuck dancing." Quinn practically growled before connecting their lips once again and guiding them back towards her large bed.

 _End of flashback_

"That was pretty intense."

Quinn raised herself to rest on her elbows.

"I'm still not sure how we managed to stop."

"It wasn't without some strong will power on both of our parts." Quinn smiled at the woman on top of her.

"I think you are stronger than me Quinn, I mean I only have to think of you and I want to rip your clothes off."

"Oh trust me the feeling is mutual and tomorrow night we can have the freedom to do just that right?"

"So I'm on date night organizing?"

"You are, but only if I can take you out for breakfast today."

"We are running out of time for breakfast but that's a deal."

Santana pulled on Quinn's arms so she was flat against the bed once more and repositioned herself so she was laying flush against her body, her leg slipping dangerously close to her center.

"Oh my god." Quinn groaned as she flipped positions.

"What's wrong babe?" Santana knowingly smirked.

"You know exactly what's wrong."

Quinn pulled herself from the bed revealing a bare chest and those delicious panties once again. Santana's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"How is it I ended up with a top on but you didn't?"

"Because I didn't want to look like a shocked fish when you got out of bed…kind of like you do now."

"Psshhh I don't look like a shocked fish."

"Ha if you say so sweetie." Quinn chuckled and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm a hot fish." Santana called to a closing door.

"Scorching." Was the reply before the door clicked shut.

Santana stretched her hands above her head, this felt good…..being with someone, talking to someone, opening her heart to someone.

V

V

V

"Santana over here."

"Santana who is the lady you are with?"

"Santana is this a new love interest?"

"Santana one comment please."

"Santana over here."

Finally the calling and clicking of cameras began to die down as Quinn and Santana were escorted to a more private area at the back of the restaurant.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Quinn mumbled.

"I told you we didn't have to come somewhere so well-known I would have been happy at your local Starbucks."

"Yeah but I wanted it to be nice, how did they even know you would be here?"

"People like that basically camp outside and wait and hope they will get a picture of something or someone they can sell."

"Will they sell ones of us?"

"Yep."

"Ugh I'm really sorry."

"Hey I don't mind being seen with you, it's me who should be apologizing in a few hours people are going to want to know a lot about you."

"How is it any of their business?" Quinn felt a little uneasy after all the pushing and shoving outside, thankfully the restaurant had security.

"I guess it's just part of this industry, sometimes we need and use the press and in turn it opens us up to them getting involved with our lives. It's not something you have chosen though so I will protect you as much as possible I promise."

"Yeah I guess so, this is not something I've ever been a part of though so just tell me what you need me to do."

"Well first things first I need you to choose something from that menu in front of you because I'm starving."

Santana smiled widely at the blonde making her unease melt instantly.

V

V

V

\- - - San TMZ have loads of photos of you and your "Unknown blonde companion" all over their web page. Did you want to get together to arrange any comments etc.?"

Santana read over the text that had just appeared on her phone as she sat on Quinn's bed, she sighed hoping this wasn't about to get all too much for Quinn.

\- - - Let me talk to Quinn and I will get back to you C.

Claudia was a great publicist and if they wanted to get this somewhat on their side before it spiraled out of control she was the person Santana wanted on her side.

"Everything ok?" Quinn's voice interrupted her train of thought, she hadn't been aware she had been staring at her phone for quite some time and Quinn was beginning to become concerned.

"Sorry yeah….here take a look at this."

Santana quickly pulled up TMZ's page and gave her phone to Quinn.

"Shit that was quick."

"My publicist just text me and asked if we wanted her to release a statement."

"What do you think?"

"Well they are going to be like dogs trying to get a scoop, they want to be the first to reveal your name and everything they can find out about you."

"So if you release something they lose that power?"

"Kinda yeah."

"I trust you Santana release whatever you need to."

"Ok I will get her to swing by the show tonight and we can draft something up that I can show you."

"Ok that sounds great."

"Quinn….."

"Yeah?"

"Things could get a little crazy for a while but if you just stick with me it will die down I promise."

"I think I can handle a little crazy for you Miss Lopez." Quinn leant across the bed and kissed the brunette softly.

V

V

V

"Well I guess you got a couple of days away from the world San." Brittany hugged her friend tightly, she knew how hard it was to maintain a new relationship once the tabloids got hold of it.

"Would have been a bit nicer for a few more days Britt."

"Have you spoken to Claud?"

"Yeah she should be here actually, we are going to release something."

"Well I'm with you one hundred percent if you want or need me to say anything just let me know."

"I will thanks babe, I guess we better get our skates on we have meet and greets in an hour."

"What we have to do it in skates?" Brittany's eyes popped out of her head with excitement.

"Ok not everything I say is literal Britt I thought we had covered that."

"We have…..it's just that would be really fun."

"And really not allowed! Someone somewhere would have an issue with it due to our insurance."

"Yeah you're right." she pouted.

"I'll see you soon B." Santana chuckled as she made her way towards her dressing room.

V

V

V

Quinn opened her message from Santana and saw the attachment for her to take a look at.

"What does it say Q?"

Rachel took a seat beside her on the sofa.

Quinn glanced over the statement it looked fine as far as she was concerned. She passed the phone to Rachel.

 _Santana and Brittany have always tried to maintain a good relationship with the media and press and would very much like for this to continue. Santana is aware her personal life is of some interest to people and understands it comes with the career she chose to pursue, she would like to confirm that she has started to date again. With this in mind she would appreciate if people could be respectful of the fact that the special person currently in her life did not choose this lifestyle and therefore does not wish to be followed and treated as a target. Santana and Quinn are newly dating and getting to know one another they would both appreciate the time and space to do this on their own terms._

 _With much thanks._

"Special person huh." Rachel giggled causing smile to spread across Quinn's face.

"I told you when she and Kitty broke up that I needed to be next did I not?"

"Ha ha oh my god you did! What a story to tell your grandkids."

"Grandkids! Gees Rach settle down we haven't even defined what we are yet and you are giving us grandkids."

"I'll have it noted that I've said just that. I have a good feeling about you two."

"Ok it's noted." Quinn laughed softly.

"Speaking of Kitty I'd love to be a fly on the wall when she sees that statement."

"I'd like to think she is over it all by now."

"Santana broke up with her Q."

"And rightfully so! She was found and let me quote "Conducting in lewd behavior in the back of a motor vehicle with her co-star". If she truly loved Santana wouldn't she have kept her mouth off that guys…." Quinn didn't need to finish her statement.

"Yeah yeah I didn't say Santana was at fault all I'm saying is that bitch looks a little on the crazy side."

"Yeah she kind of does huh." Quinn thought back to all the interviews Santana's ex had done begging for forgiveness, maintaining she had a sexual addiction and she would seek treatment for it blah blah blah.

"Her loss is your gain though right? I bet she is amazing in bed."

"Rachel." Quinn reached across and slapped her friends arm.

"Oh don't act all prim and proper you and I both know you haven't had any between the sheets action for a while and you've always been drooling over her for as long as I can remember. I'm sure it was totally hot right?"

"When have I ever discussed my sex life with you?"

"You don't but I think you should open up, we barely knew David and you were with him for what two years? And then Carmen came along and none of us really knew what was going on with her."

"There was nothing to know about Carmen."

"Ah nothing! Really? Only she is the reason you gave up art, your passion before you even had a chance to get started."

"Rach please can we drop this?"

"We can but you know you can open up to us right? You are always so closed off with relationships but this thing you have with Santana is never going to be quiet Quinn just keep that in mind."

"Yeah I know." Quinn shrugged her shoulders she had managed to actively not think about her ex for quite some time and now was not the most ideal time to have memories flooding back in to her head.

Carmen had been one of her art professors and Quinn had quickly fallen under her spell. She was older, confident, beautiful, loving and sexual so many qualities Quinn had been looking for especially after just losing her parents. She seemed like the perfect catch until she also became controlling, jealous and spiteful. Quinn had kept things quiet from Rachel and Tina, at first it was because of the whole frowned upon situation she was in in regards to the student/teacher thing and she didn't want them put into a position where they would have to lie or cover for her and then it became about keeping them away so Carmen couldn't use them as a threat against her either. She had made the last year of Quinn's degree unbearable every time Quinn tried to end things she would threaten her with exposing their relationship and making everyone doubt Quinn's standing at the top of the class as something she gained by sleeping with her professor and not something achieved on her own merits. She nearly dropped out so many times but quickly reminded herself she owed it to her parents to finish something they had been so proud of her for doing. Art used to be her passion and her drive and after graduation she had many job offers but Carmen had managed to kill her creative spirit completely so she fell back on what else made her happy and that was kids so she took an early childhood teaching class and the rest they say is history. She hadn't picked up a paintbrush or pencil to do anything serious in over a year.

"Where did you go just then?" Rachel's voice made her jump.

"Just thinking about things."

"I'm sorry for bringing her up."

"It's ok."

"Before we go on to discuss Tina totally hooking up with that guy we met the other night can I say one more thing?"

"Shoot."

"You've got your sparkle back."

"Sorry?"

"You lost your sparkle but I've seen hints of it in the past forty eight hours and if that's because of Santana which I'm pretty sure it is then you've got to go for it Q, jump in feet first and just allow yourself to love again."

"I hope to, I really do Rach."

Quinn allowed herself to be pulled into her friends' arms.

"I'm sorry for asking about your sex life it was kind of a joke and kind of just a bit of curiosity you know being as I've never known someone who has slept with a super star."

"We haven't had sex yet."

"No?"

"Not yet."

"I guess she has to be careful who she trusts with the intimate side of her doesn't she?"

"Actually I'm the one that is stopped things when they have got heated and trust me they have."

"Why?"

"Not wanting to be just another notch on her bed post I guess."

"Wow so how long you going to wait…..a couple of weeks….months?"

"Screw that I'm jumping her tomorrow I just needed her to know she couldn't just have me whenever she wanted."

"Whatever I bet she could!" Rachel laughed loudly.

"Yeah she probably could but she has respected me enough so far." Quinn chuckled.

"I maintain there are Lopez grandchildren in your future I just know it!" Rachel pulled her friend into another tight hug, it was nice to see bits of the old Quinn starting to shine through the cracks.

"So Tina and this guy?"

"Oh my goodness…..have I got all the saucy details for you…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another update! Two in as many days! go me! It's nice to have a bit of a creative outlet at the moment as our poor wee country is pretty broken and sad. To my Kiwis down south Kia Kaha!**

 **To my other awesome readers thanks for doing so xxx**

 **Love to hear from you all**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- - - Hey I'm sorry I'm only just texting now, Tonight has been crazy busy and I have only just got home. It's late so I thought I'd text instead of calling as you have work in a few hours. Missed you tonight xxx

Quinn read the message a couple of times before making her way to the shower she would text Santana later just in case it woke her now. Monday's usually always sucked but today she was starting it with a smile so that could only be good.

V

V

V

Santana rolled over in bed and groaned lightly, her body ached in places it hadn't for quite some time. The crowd last night had been amazing and she had a tendency to feed off of their energy resulting in sometimes over doing things. She would book in a massage as she certainly wanted to be in her best form for her date that evening.

Normally when she planned a date with Kitty it involved a flashy place with a whole heap of camera flashes but she got the feeling that Quinn would appreciate the more personal touch so instead of going out or ordering something in she was going to cook, in fact she was going to make her Moms famous enchiladas. They were quite the taste explosion and Santana certainly wanted to attack all of Quinn's senses in the best possible way.

"Taste….. check." She stated to her empty room once that was decided.

V

V

V

Quinn walked in to her managers' office and sat down in a vacant seat.

"Quinn is everything ok?" Mercedes asked.

Mercedes had been Quinn's friend since they were small children and was actually the one that gave the blonde the idea to become a kindergarten teacher and of course offered her her first job.

"I've got to show you something."

"Ooookay." Mercedes sat forward in her seat, there was something different about her friend she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm hoping things aren't going to get too crazy but just in case they do please know I would never cause any issues for this place and would leave if required."

"Ok now I'm worried what on earth are you harping on about?"

Quinn opened the TMZ page on her phone and handed it to her friend.

"Ok so she is dating someone new, how is this our problem? You aren't going to get all depressed or anything are you coz I know you are like a huge fan but come on Quinn." Mercedes glanced back up at her.

"Take a closer look Cedes."

The dark woman looked at the phone once more and began to scroll through the article, there were a heap of pictures of Santana and her new romance…..some blonde with her head down and wearing sunglasses…..until the last photo when it became all too obvious who Santana was with.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Mercedes began to laugh loudly.

"We met, we clicked."

"And you are dating?"

"Kinda yeah." A blush appeared across porcelain cheeks.

"That is fucking awesome! Wow I can't believe this I've got to text Shane."

"Mercedes once people find out who I am, where I work…" Quinn let the statement hang in the air.

"Let's worry about that when we need to ok."

"I don't want to cause any disruption here if the paparazzi start hanging around…..parents won't like it and it could affect your business."

"It could also be a positive."

"In what way?"

"Well we have a few free spots that could fill up….and hey fundraising evenings could now be pretty interesting if we ask your girlfriend sweetly to help us out."

"Always finding the positives right?" Quinn laughed already knowing Santana's generous spirit would make Mercedes statement a definite probability.

"Call me Miss Positivity Q."

The sound of the first kids arriving for their day made them both stand from their chairs.

"I want more goss later on you hear me?"

"You got it."

V

V

V

"Hearing….check" Santana smiled as she dragged the last song into her newly formed play list. Yes she could have accessed thousands of pre-made playlists online or picked one from the plenty she already had but this needed to be special. She had allowed the music she chose to make a natural progression from easy listening for over dinner to more romantic and sultry for after dinner dancing which would hopefully cover the touch aspect and lead to a whole heap more touching in the bedroom.

Placing her lap top back on the table she made her way back to her bedroom and opened her large wardrobe, she knew just the dress she would wear and quickly pulled it from the rack hanging it on the outside of the door. Her body looked amazing in the short black number.

"Sight…..check." She smiled as she placed a long necklace over the hanger, it would hang perfectly drawing attention to her breasts.

It had been a long time since she had made such an effort with a date but it felt good to have the want and desire to do so. As much as she would have happily had sex with Quinn the first night she stayed she was quietly impressed when the blonde declined. Women tend to throw themselves at her and it gets pretty tiring at the end of the day to even try to figure out if they wanted you for who you were or what you were.

 _Buzz buzz_

Her cell alerted her to a text msg.

\- - - Not trying to be presumptuous but am I to bring a toothbrush with me? Q xx

Knowing exactly where Quinn's mind had gone Santana smirked and decided to have a little fun with her response.

\- - - No I don't think so. Even if we do have an evening of wild passionate sex I never have people stay after the first time.

Quinn frowned at the response she had just got back from her newly crowned favorite brunette. She had assumed that she would be spending the night but that obviously wasn't what the Latina had in mind. Oh well she would still look forward to their date and spending time together

\- - - Ok no problem. I should be home by 5. What time did you want me to come over?

Santana's smirk turn to a radiant smile when she saw the reply, this woman had potential to be close to perfect and she had only known her for a few days.

\- - - I was kidding Quinn, Definitely bring a toothbrush, although I have spares (new ones of course ewww) and bring your things for work tomorrow. Nightwear is completely optional however x 6pm?

Quinn laughed out loud as she took a sip from her coffee.

\- - - Once you remove my clothes tonight San I have no intention of putting any back on till I have to get ready for work in the morning ;)

She knew that would get the singer going and slipped her phone back in to her pocket. Lunch was over so she could begin countdown mode.

"Oh fuck me." Santana moaned when she read Quinn's message here she was trying to be in control of the text conversation and she just got her ass handed to her. Her core ached and she toyed with the idea of relieving herself somewhat just so she didn't explode with a teenage boy's enthusiasm later on….

"For fucks sake get a grip." She scolded herself sternly and headed for the shower.

Sex was her thing she did it well and she knew it. She had nothing to worry about.

V

V

V

 _"_ _Santana where is your lady friend?"_

 _"_ _Santana how long have you been dating Quinn?"_

 _"_ _Are you in love_?"

"No comment." Santana grumbled as she made her way towards the studio for her massage. Claudia had released the statement at midday and as expected her social media accounts blew up, the majority of comments were happy and positive which had pleased her.

"Sorry Santana we can take you out the back way when you've finished these jerks are not normally here." Hana her long time masseuse locked the front door behind them.

"That's ok I expect it for the next wee while." She smiled genuinely.

"I saw the photos so who is she?"

"Quinn is her name and she is beautiful."

"Please tell me she isn't a pyscho like the last one?"

"She is very different to Kitty I can assure you of that."

"Except in looks I see, you certainly have a type babe."

"Yeah she is blonde but once you meet her you will see the similarities stop there."

"Well that makes for a refreshing change, so what am I working today?"

"Legs and back please I went a bit overboard last night."

"Brittany is booked in at four so it sounds like you both did."

"Sometimes we can't help it."

"It's a good thing you are both so fit otherwise too many of those just can't help it's will eventually catch up with you."

"Yes Mom."

Santana rolled her eyes at the older woman, she had become like a family member over the years and Santana found her to be one of the few people she genuinely trusted one hundred percent.

V

V

V

"WOW someone looks hot!" Rachel jumped from her chair and helped Quinn with the necklace the blonde had held out to her.

"This is ok right?"

"Well that depends?"

"On?"

"If you wish to actually eat and talk before she drags you in to bed."

"Should I change?" Quinn glanced at her reflection in the refrigerator her light blue dress clung snuggly to all the right places. Her anxiety levels were beginning to rise but she was doing her damndest to keep them at bay.

"No make her sweat a little it can only mean the finale will be even more amazing."

"So I won't be home tonight."

"Will you be home this week? I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't lock you up."

"Hmmm I'd be ok with that." Quinn grinned at her friend.

"I'm sure you would babe." Rachel hugged her tightly and sent her happily on her way.

V

V

V

"Smell…check." Santana stated as she dabbed her favorite perfume in all the necessary places.

Quinn had texted ten minutes ago so she knew she had about ten left, she quickly checked over everything in the kitchen and made sure the music was at the right level and the lights were dimmed just enough to set a mood before a soft knock brought an instant smile to her face. Moving to the door she swung it open quickly, her breath hitching when she saw the beauty in front of her.

"Sight…..check." She mumbled.

"Sorry what was that?" Quinn chuckled.

"Hey babe how are you?" Santana shook her head back to reality and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek before wrapping her arms around her. Here she was making meticulous effort to cover all senses and Quinn takes over all of hers by simply being in her arms.

"Hey yourself, you look stunning Santana."

"Oh this old thing." Santana shrugged dramatically and laughed.

"Yeah it's pretty ancient….what is it spring collection?" Quinn playfully mocked back.

"Ha ha did you want me to put that in my room?" Santana gestured to the bag at the blondes' feet.

"I can do it, it's no trouble."

"Ok cool I'll work on the final touches for dinner. Can I get you a wine?"

"That would be great thanks." Quinn called back over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall.

Santana's room was large but not ridiculously so, her bed took pride of place in the center of the room and white furniture accents completed it nicely. Quinn placed her bag on "her" side of the bed and removed her make up bag to place in the bathroom. She stood looking at herself in the mirror for a few minutes trying to calm the nerves that had been rapidly increasing all day.

"It's going to be ok." She repeated quietly almost like a mantra as she took one final glance at herself in the mirror and smoothed her dress. She had not been with anyone intimately in over a year, not since Carmen and that was all about to change tonight in this house.

"Quinn you ok?" Lost in her thoughts she had neglected to hear Santana walk in the room.

"Yeah I'm ok." She smiled softly.

"You look a little pale, here come sit down."

Santana took her hand and led her back towards the bed, visions of their naked bodies writhing against one another in this exact place assaulted Quinn's mind, why the hell was she doing this to herself now.

"Quinn talk to me, something is going on." The brunette took a moment to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I think I'm just a little nervous."

"This seems more than that hon."

"Yeah well I guess it is… I uh….I haven't been with anyone in quite a while."

"Ok."

"Like intimately."

"Alright so we take things slow."

"And it's you, I've had an infatuation of some sort with you for years…..I don't even know if that sounds right….. I know you are more than the person we see on TV and in magazines but my mind is screaming at me right now that tonight I'm going to have sex with Santana Lopez and I don't want that to overshadow the fact that I really want to be with you as this person…..right here." Quinn placed her hand on the Latinas chest and felt herself calming down instantly she marveled that the woman could work her up so much yet calm her equally so, although in reality it was her own mind that was generally the cause of being worked up.

"We have hyped this up a bit too much huh? We have put too much pressure on this and it doesn't need to be that way. Look there is absolutely no pressure for either of us to have to have sex tonight. Do you drive me crazy in ways I haven't experienced for a long time? Short answer yes! And do I want to make love to you? Absolutely….. But those feelings are going to be here no matter when that time comes. Let's just have a nice meal together and let things progress how they naturally do. No expectations other than to enjoy being in each other's company ok?"

Quinn nodded and instantly felt better.

"I just really want tonight to be good for you."

"The last few nights and days I've spent with you have been great so I'm not thinking that's going to change."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Quinn."

"I know! No pressure."

"Are you seriously doubting your abilities in the sack?"

"Well…I've never had any complaints but it's also never been like this, what happens if I can't…you know…."

"Make me orgasm?"

Quinn's cheeks reddened as she nodded. God where was this insecure woman coming from.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Santana laughed.

"No?"

"Babe seriously….you've nearly tipped me over the edge by simply kissing me and pressing your body against mine…..I'm afraid I'm going to peak embarrassingly early if I'm honest. I even considered having an intimate moment with myself earlier today just so I wouldn't"

That comment made Quinn laugh loudly, she knew she had Santana's trust or there would be no way she would be speaking like this.

"I don't know what is wrong with me I'm not always like this I promise."

"I know you're not but I'm glad you let me in and trusted me enough to talk about it."

"Honesty right… It's important when you are getting to know someone."

"It is indeed."

"I feel better."

"I think you had a minor panic attack." Santana ran her hands up and down Quinn's arms.

"Yeah me too."

"So I'm going to kiss you now and then we are going to eat a really nice meal together and drink some wine and slow dance a little ok…..they are the only definite plans I have for the evening."

"Sounds perfect."

"Good now come here." Cupping Quinn's cheek gently Santana took a moment to look deep into hazel eyes before closing the small distance between then and connecting their lips in a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the love wonderful people :)**

 **Please enjoy and make sure you get in contact, to the guest that requested a story...maybe some time in the future that could happen :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh wow these are amazing San."

Quinn placed another forkful of food in her mouth and savored the taste.

"It's my Moms secret recipe."

"And yet you have it?"

"She passed them down to my sister and me as she began to teach us how to cook, we had to be able to make decent meals for our Latino husbands of course."

Santana laughed and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh…so is she ok with you not bringing home said husband?"

"She was a bit funny at first but she is ok now she just wants me to be happy in the end. My Dad has always been ok with it."

"They sound great."

"They are, I'd love for you to meet them sometime."

"Second date and you already want me to meet your parents?"

"Well yeah, I mean I'd love to meet yours too."

Quinn's face dropped instantly pushing Santana into panic mode.

"Only when you are ready of course….No pressure remember."

"I would have loved for you to meet my parents." Quinn said softly.

"Would have?" Santana's voice was just above a whisper.

"My parents died three years ago."

"Oh Jesus Quinn I'm so sorry."

Santana pushed her chair out and quickly moved to the blondes' side.

"They were great people and I think they would have liked you."

She took Santana's hand and kissed it gently.

"What…..what happened?...shit ignore that it's none of my business, tonight was supposed to be fun and I manage to do this."

"Santana you didn't know, I wanted to say something but wasn't sure when or how to bring something like that up you know?"

"I totally get it."

"I'm ok to talk about them….sometimes it hurts….excruciatingly so….. but on a whole I'm healing nicely."

Santana was on her knees on front of the teacher and all she wanted to do was pull her close and convey her sympathies but she also knew that Quinn was probably well past that type of thing.

"You are so much stronger than I could have ever imagined Quinn."

"Lots of people lose the ones they love."

"I know they do but look at what you and Fran have accomplished since then, you guys are incredible! I think I would crack and hide away forever if I lost my parents."

"You'd be surprised what strength you can muster when you need to hon."

Quinn dipped her head and kissed the brunette, she could tell she had shocked the singer but she couldn't exactly lie till a more appropriate time came up.

"You can talk to me about them whenever you want ok? I won't push but you can say anything anytime."

"I will, but right now shall we get back to our date?"

"Yes we should! I have the most amazing dessert after this." Santana stated as she moved back to her seat and downed the last of her wine.

"I'd better not have seconds then." Quinn winked across the table.

"How about I pack some up for you to take for lunch tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect not only can I brag to Mercedes that my girlfriend is the most amazing woman on the planet but she can also cook like a goddess."

"I'm your girlfriend?"

Quinn paused instantly she wasn't quite sure what to call Santana at this stage.

"It was just a way to describe you I can refer to you as the woman I'm dating if you'd prefer?"

"No…I like girlfriend."

"I like it to." Smiles spread across both their faces. A comfortable silence fell over the room whilst they finished their meals.

V

V

V

"I am so full." Quinn groaned as she placed some dishes on the counter.

"Hey leave those I can clear up later." Santana didn't like the idea of Quinn clearing the table when she was "in charge" of the date.

"San it's really not a problem, the quicker we get it done the quicker we can relax." The blonde winked at her seductively, yep a few wines and Santana's presence had made her all but forget her earlier panic attack, she was ready to do this, she needed to do this. Her body ached to be touched by someone who would take the time to treat her right and she had an inkling Santana would do just that and then some.

Tingles ran through Santana's body she was pretty sure she had never wanted anyone quite like she did the woman in front of her right now.

"Ok but let's just stack them."

"But then you will be left to do them in the morning."

"And I'm ok with that."

Santana backed her against the counter and kissed her softly, it quickly became hungry and passionate. Minutes later Quinn reluctantly pulled away from sensuous lips and rested her forehead against the singers.

"Mmm ok we had better cool it."

"But it was starting to get really good." Santana wiggled her eyebrows making them both laugh.

"I don't really think having sex against the kitchen counter is an overly ideal first time story do you?"

"Ugh why do you have to be so sensible?" Santana playfully rolled her eyes and put some distance between them.

Sensing a challenge in the singer tone Quinn quirked an eyebrow and reached behind her own back, slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down.

"Ah… wha…..what are you doing?" Santana suddenly had a very dry throat.

"Not being sensible that's for sure." Quinn mocked as she allowed the straps to fall from her shoulders, her arm crossed over her chest to prevent the dress falling all the way down.

"I disagree I think that is a very sensible thing to do." With cat like movements Santana moved closer once again.

"You think?"

"I do…..I was about to rip it from your body anyway so this….." She took Quinn's hand and pulled her arm away from her body allowing the dress to pool to the floor.

"This beautiful dress will get to live another day."

"That's a good thing seeing as it's a favorite."

"An expensive favorite too." Santana knew a designer dress when she saw one.

"I wouldn't know it was a gift." Quinn smiled widely.

"It looked smoking on you but I think its current position is my favorite."

"Ha ha that borderlines a cheesy pick up line San."

"Meh I'm secure enough as a person to throw out the odd cheesy line."

"That's great to hear…but now we have a problem."

"What's that?"

Pressing her body against Quinn's she didn't wait for a reply as she began to tenderly brush her lips against cool skin.

"Mmm that feels good….but you have too many clothes on." She pushed Santana so that mere tingles were all that remained on her neck.

"Care to help me with that?" Santana turned and pulled her hair to one side to give Quinn access to her zipper, yes she could have taken it off herself but it was more fun this way.

"This dress is perfect on you." Quinn whispered as she ghosted her fingers up the singer's back to help as requested.

"Thanks it's…ahhh." Santana lost the ability to form words as a soft delicate tongue slid down her back as every inch was revealed.

"It's beautiful." Quinn husked in her ear as she slipped the fabric from her shoulders.

Santana leant heavily back into the teachers embrace, who began to trace small circles on her exposed stomach whilst kissing along her bare shoulder.

"How about you bring these up here." Santana moved pale hands slowly up her body till they found two perfect mounds.

"You have the most amazing body Santana." Quinn could feel herself moisten rapidly.

"What happened to no sex in the kitchen?" Santana turned to face her once again, groaning out loud when her sensitive nipples brushed against the lace fabric of Quinn's bra.

"Take me to bed." Quinn demanded quietly.

Brown eyes met hazel seeking definite approval and Santana could instantly see that any earlier doubts had dissipated and were replaced by a look of hunger and desire. Running her hands down Quinn's back and over pert and perfectly cushioned cheeks she lifted the woman onto her hips with ease.

"Ha ha oh my god you are going to drop me." Quinn giggled and tightened her arms around Santana as they moved towards her bedroom.

"No I'm not just shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn grinned into a passionate kiss.

V

V

V

Sweaty bodies glistened in the moonlight streaming through the open curtains and moans of passion erupted with total abandon from Quinn and Santana's mouths.

"Quinn….."

"Yeah babe?"

"I need you inside me…please…" breathless Santana begged into the darkened room.

After working the brunette right to the edge of her release and bringing her back three times Quinn knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help herself everything about her was addictive. Her touch, her sounds and her taste….. She was totally under this woman's spell and she wasn't sure if she could ever get enough.

"Are you ready to let go?"

"I've been ready three times Quinn…..plea…oh fuck yes!" Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as three fingers slipped deep inside her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait you just feel so dam good." Quinn whispered into her ear before sucking on her pulse point.

"You feel good…..shit right there…..just keep doing that."

Santana was squirming beneath her in total recklessness and Quinn nearly climaxed herself just from the sight.

"Ah fuck." She hissed in pleasure as nails scratched down her back, they would certainly leave a mark.

"Fuck sorry…Oh god." Santana mumbled as fingers slipped in and out of her with speed.

"Are you ready to come for me?" Quinn's eyes were like fire and Santana could only nod.

The blonde kept her pace as she began to flick her thumb over a quivering bud.

"Come for me baby."

Seconds later Santana's back arched dramatically as wave after wave of her orgasm hit with fierce intensity.

V

V

V

"I seriously can't believe you were worried earlier." Santana chuckled as she lay facing Quinn, her heart rate was only just returning to normal some ten minutes after her mind blowing orgasm.

"I think I psyched myself out."

"Don't ever feel you need to that again coz that was…well that was wow!"

"Ha ha I'm glad to hear that." Quinn pulled the woman's body flush against her own, she would be more than happy to fall into a blissful slumber just like this but as skilled fingers began to roll her right nipple between them she knew Santana had other plans.

"I know you are not cuddling up for sleep are you Q?"

"Well…you are pretty cuddly." Closing her eyes Quinn slipped her arm behind the singer and pulled her even closer.

As quick as a flash Santana had Quinn on her back as was straddling her waist, their cores touching making breaths hitch momentarily.

"You are about to scream my name very loudly Quinn Fabray."

"Good thing your neighbors are practically a world away then huh?"

"Wouldn't bother me if they weren't, I'd be happy for the world to know I was pleasuring quite possibly the most beautiful woman on this planet."

"Flattery will get you places Miss Lopez."

"I'm counting on it." Santana winked at her before crashing their lips together once more.

Quinn felt good against her, inside of her, under her, on top of her…moral of the story Quinn just felt good in any way and Santana knew she was quickly falling for this girl.

Beginning to kiss her way south she enjoyed the way Quinn's body reacted to different things she was doing. A sharp inward breath when she took a nipple in her mouth, an explosion of goosebumps when finger nails hit certain parts on her sides, a giggle when her tongue found a belly button hole. Santana made mental notes of each and every reaction especially the way her body tensed any time she ventured towards her pelvic area.

"Everything ok Q?" she quickly realized it wasn't a good type of tense.

"Yeah….um….. I'm fine."

Quinn had been enjoying the attention paid to her chest and stomach but once Santana had begun to get lower she felt a little wary, No one had ever gone down on her….some of her friends had laughed at her when she had told them, I mean she was a lesbian right…..isn't that what lesbians do? She had gone down on a couple of girls over the years but had never trusted someone to get so intimate with her. Carmen would have been to only woman she contemplated taking that step with in the beginning but Carmen simply liked to fuck so that normally just involved fingers or toys. At first Quinn figured it was the excitement of a new relationship, they couldn't get enough of each other right? so tearing each other's clothes off and having sex against tables and counters was simply their animalistic hunger for each other making them crazy but as time moved on and she began to crave something more slow and intimate Carmen wouldn't even humor the suggestion, that's when she began to realize she was in over her head.

Santana rang her tongue up a warm milky thigh and felt the tension hit again, something wasn't right.

"Quinn…."

"No don't stop please just carry on."

She wanted this she really did and Santana was just so perfect if she could just allow herself to relax then everything would be ok and once it was done it would be ok.

"You are not comfortable."

"Santana please just do it."

Feeling the bed shift an embarrassed tear threatened at the corner of her eye, her body had let her down yet again.

"Hey what's going on?" Santana placed her hand reassuringly against Quinn's cheek.

"Please don't stop." Quinn could hear the pleading tone of her voice and chastised herself, way to make yourself look like a complete idiot. Santana would likely think she had split personalities or something.

"You can't even begin to make me think you were enjoying that."

"I was…."

Santana raised an eyebrow questioningly

"I mostly was."

"You don't have to do this Quinn, I know it's been awhile and that's fine. We can just cuddle up if you want."

"NO! Seriously no." Quinn was so equally turned on and nervous it was like walking a tight rope.

"So you want me to continue what I was doing?"

"Could you ah…..could you maybe stay up here?"

"Of course I can, why didn't you just say so? I know some people don't like it."

Santana knew not everyone was into oral sex and she could respect that.

"It's not that I don't like it entirely, in fact I very much enjoy giving it…..it's just."

"You don't like it being done to you?"

"I don't know." Quinn felt a blush creep across her cheeks, at twenty six she was feeling like a virginal teenager.

"You don't know?"

"Oh god can we talk about this another time? I really REALLY want to have sex with you right now and not talk about the fact that no one has ever gone down on me."

"We don't have to talk about it another time Quinn this doesn't have to be a big deal. If it's something that you would like me to do in the future then you only need to tell me ok? Until such time my mouth shall stay north of your hip bones."

Santana smiled widely she was quickly realizing that Quinn certainly had some emotional things she was dealing with and she was never going to force her to be uncomfortable or do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Can we…can you?" Quinn gestured to her naked body.

"Can I what?"

"Can we take our time?"

"That I can most certainly do."

A single tear slipped out of Quinn's eye as Santana kissed her so slowly and gently, it had been a long time since she had had sex with someone and it had been an even longer time since she had had someone make love to her.

V

V

V

A warm breath against her neck made Quinn smile. The previous night's events which had in fact lasted till the small hours of the morning had healed so many emotions within. Half of them even she wasn't aware were in need of fixing.

"You ok?" Santana's sleepy voice made her smile grow even wider.

"I'm perfect."

"Well yeah I knew that."

Quinn laughed softly and released a contented sigh, she was totally going to be ok and that was all thanks to the woman currently spooning her.

"I've got to get ready for work."

"Nooooo." Santana groaned in to her pillow.

"You know I have to go." Quinn rolled in the Latinas arms to face her.

"You could be sick, I could call your boss and tell her you are sick today."

"As much as she would love you to call her we are short staffed this week already, I can't do that to her."

"Ugh fine….do we have enough time to fool around a little?"

"We do if you want to join me in the shower."

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Do you want to go and turn it on for us?"

"You just want to ogle me when I get out of bed."

"Yes…Yes I do." Quinn laughed as Santana's fingers found her sides and began to tickle her.

V

V

V

"How is it I did not know you drove a car like this?"

Quinn had only recently purchased her blue Audi RS 7 performance car so it was still like a new toy for her.

"Have we ever discussed the cars we drive?"

"Well no I guess not…..This is nice Q."

"Thanks I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it."

Quinn put her bag in the back seat and closed the door slowly, she was already running ten minutes late for work but was struggling to physically leave the singers side even though she knew she had too.

"So I have a show tonight."

"You do."

"Can I see you after?"

"Won't it be finishing late?"

"Yeah it probably will forget I said anything."

"So you don't want to see me?"

"Yeah of course I do….. I would really like to sleep next to you tonight."

"So you're kind of all kinds of cute… you wanna come over after?"

"But you're right it will be late though and you will be sleeping."

"Which is what you want to do with me anyway." A smirk fell across the blondes face.

"But I would wake you up when I got there and stop being cheeky."

"Not if I gave you a key."

"Would your housemates be ok with that?"

"Yeah they would be fine and I have it on good authority that the home owner would be ok with it also."

"Why? are they super supportive of lesbian relationships or something?"

"No…well yeah."

"Is it a yes or a no?"

"It's because I own the house."

"Wait what?"

"I own the house so I'm totally ok with you having a key."

"Ok should I reconsider a career change?"

"Why?"

"I always thought teachers were underpaid."

"We are."

"And yet you have a flash house and a brand new Audi."

"I wouldn't have thought money was important to you."

"No it's not I'm just a little confused."

"My parents had a lot of money….they died….my sister and I now have a lot of money it doesn't take a lot of brains to figure it out. My parents owned the home I currently live in and Rach, Tina and I were practically tenants. When they died I kept the house and Fran moved in to their place ok?"

Quinn's reply was a little short but it was because she hated how money complicated things.

"Ok I get it." Santana crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"Fuck I didn't mean to sound like such a bitch I'm sorry." Quinn stepped towards her but stopped when Santana took a step backwards also.

"You're going to be late."

"Santana I'm sorry." She took a step again.

"It's ok."

"Then quit moving away from me." Quinn took the singers hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be so nosey."

"Do not apologize you did absolutely nothing wrong, I snapped and I shouldn't have you were simply wanting to learn more about me. I get a little tetchy when it comes to money….. it's not my money I didn't deserve it or earn it so apart from the odd purchase like my car I tend to just let it sit in the bank."

"Ugh can we start this conversation again please?"

"We can."

"Quinn I would very much love to see you tonight after my show."

"And I would love to see you too, here is my house key just let yourself in when you get there and remember I'm the second door on the left as you come up the hall."

"Thank you, I hope you have a really great day with the kids."

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her, this is how the whole thing was supposed to go when she offered to walk her to her car.

"Mmmm yum." Quinn murmured as the kiss came to a natural end.

"Sure you can't stay?" Santana grinned against her lips.

"You're going to make me lose my job."

"Good then you can come on tour with me."

"Have a nice day San." Quinn pecked her lips once again and got into the driver's side, blowing a kiss to the brunette as she reversed and drove away.

"How the hell am I meant to leave you on Friday?" Santana said out loud to the retreating tail lights.


	9. Chapter 9

**And here's another chapter...you can thank a quiet week at work!**

 **Hope you are all still in to this story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What's with the dopey grin?"

Brittany tapped Santana's legs for her to move, even though they had separate dressing rooms they quite often found themselves hanging out together before a show.

"Nothing just thinking." Santana sat up so the blonde could sit on the end of the sofa.

"About Quinn?"

"Yeah."

"You are totally smitten with her aren't you?"

"I really am."

"What is it about her? Does she have chocolate nipples or something?

Santana smirked.

"Ok stop thinking about her nipples." Brittany groaned.

"Hey you brought it up."

"And I quickly regretted my choice of words."

"I'm not sure what it is about her Britt, she intrigues me and excites me but in the same breath also relaxes me. I just really like being around her you know? She is real and after being around so many fake people for so many years it's refreshing."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"It's really early days but I think she sees it going somewhere yeah."

"We leave on Friday what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean? It's only for two weeks and then we have a month off."

"San every time we are away you always find ladies to how shall we put it?... Entertain you."

"Wow way to make me sound like a slut."

"I don't mean you are a slut but Kitty always toured with us and since you broke up you have made sure to have someone around pretty regularly."

"I like a warm bed."

"Yeah but I can tell things are different with Quinn, all I'm saying San is if you think you are going to carry on with certain things when we are on tour perhaps you need to cool things before you go…or not tie yourself down till after the end of the tour."

"But we will always tour Britt."

"I know I just don't think either you or Quinn deserve to get hurt."

"So in other words you are saying don't commit to anything before I go away just in case I can't keep women out of my bed?"

Santana was hurt, she knew where Brittany was coming from but she had just said she knew things were different with Quinn.

"Don't get upset babe, I know you so well and I also know you can be your own worst enemy so I'm just trying to be honest here….don't hurt her San, being in a relationship with someone who does what we do is hard enough…..and I know if you hurt her you will not forgive yourself easily."

"Yeah I get it, but seriously Britt I'm this close to falling in love with her."

Santana held up her fingers about an inch apart.

"Oh come on San." Brittany scoffed.

"What? I know it's soon but I can't help that I feel that way."

"Oh I'm not doubting you feel that way…you may be that close to admitting you are in love with her out loud but you have already long fallen my friend."

"I thought I was in love with Kitty…but this…..this is something else."

"Are you saying that hard assed Santana Lopez has finally found the person her turns her to mush?"

"I think so babe." Santana chuckled, it even sounded absurd to her she had only known the woman since Friday.

"Great! with all the soppy in love drooling that's about to happen maybe we need to approach merchandising and start getting some bibs in stock, the fans will want to copy you of course and you're going to have to start wearing them to protect your designer wardrobe."

Santana slapped her friends arm.

"You're a bitch."

"Yes! Yes I am." Brittany laughed before jumping to her feet.

"Where are you off to?"

"I have lots of pent up energy fancy shooting some hoops?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Allowing herself to be pulled from her seat they made their way to the rec area they had set up at all tour venues.

V

V

V

 _"_ _Kitty what do you think of Santana's new lover?"_

 _"_ _Kitty do you regret what you did to Santana?"_

 _"_ _Kitty you've put it on the record that you want Santana back how do you think that's going to happen now she has found someone else."_

Kitty clenched her teeth and forced a smile on her face, seeing Santana with that blonde tart had certainly ruined her day but she wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"All I want is for Santana to be happy." She smiled at the cameras and posed for a couple of photos before moving inside the studio.

"Happy my ass." Her assistant Natalie laughed as the door closed behind them.

"So she has a new body in her bed, I'm not worried…it won't last."

"It might make your plans for when she is performing here in a couple of weeks a tad harder."

"If and can I accentuate the IF they are still together it will only make my plans more fun."

"You think she would do that?"

"Santana can't resist this." Kitty gestured up and down her body.

"She has proven that by falling in to bed with me both times we have seen each other since we broke up…I'm two for two Nat and as they say third times a charm."

"Ok hon well I will get on to the promotions department and secure you tickets for the show, I have heard from a good source that they are having her party at the venue afterwards."

"Perfect thanks."

V

V

V

"Ugh she is such a fake bitch." Rachel said crossly as she watched the media storm that were waiting for Kitty.

"Why do you watch this trash Rach?"

"Ummm the same reason you do, I like to hear about my fave celebs and their gossip. Not all of us befriend our celebrity crush and no longer need to stalk them via social media."

"Fair enough." Quinn chuckled, admittedly her attention had turned to the TV when she had heard Santana's name it was a habit after all.

"So you haven't said much about last night….I take it things were good?"

"Yeah they were…..she is amazing Rach."

"When are you seeing her next?"

"She is coming here after her show."

"But you are working tomorrow."

"Yeah doesn't mean we can't spend the night together."

"Great so does that mean I had better go and buy some ear plugs?"

"Maybe…your bedroom is right next door."

"I think I liked you better miserable and single."

"Sorry babe, things are finally turning in the right direction for me… But just to show I'm a good sport how about you let me buy you the ear plugs and I'll even make sure I have some music on."

"You are such a good friend!" Rachel replied sarcastically, she was actually really genuinely happy for her friend.

"I know I am." The blonde smiled widely and made her way to the kitchen to get started on some dinner.

V

V

V

A few hours later Quinn lay across the end of her bed, she had tidied her room, even though it didn't need it and finished a few reports for work and now she was bored. Picking up her cell she knew Santana would still be a while so she decided to give her sister a call.

"Well if it isn't my little sister coming up for air from her love bubble." Fran's friendly voice made Quinn smile, she truly loved her sister.

"I'm sorry it's been a few days."

"It fine Q, how are you?"

"I'm good….really good."

"I take it things are still moving forward with Santana?"

"Yeah we have spent quite a bit of time together over the past few days."

"That's really great to hear sis, Kenzie has not stopped talking about her and Brittany."

"Did you want to go to the show I'm sure she could get you guys tickets."

"I would but it runs pretty late for a school night for Kenz especially seeing as she has already seen it, why don't you both come over for dinner instead?"

"Frannie she has shows for the rest of this week and then she goes on tour again on Friday."

"Ah yeah of course."

"Maybe when she is back we could all catch up I know she liked spending time with Kenzie."

"That would be really nice. It's great that you are getting out there again Quinn."

"Yeah I figured it was about time."

Fran had been the only person Quinn had confided in about Carmen and even then it had only really been after they had broken up. If Fran had found out about the threats and control etc. she possibly would have been up on an assault charge, she still could be if she ever crossed paths with her in the future.

"Have you told Santana about mega bitch?'

"Not really, I'm sure she has probably guessed that there is more to my story. I think she is realizing I'm damaged goods."

"You are not damaged goods Quinn."

"I feel it sometimes."

"Just be honest with her."

"Yeah….I'm a little scared though….not that she has given me any reason to be worried."

"She would be a fool not see you are worth it, even with a few speed bumps in the road you are still the greatest catch sweetie."

"Thank you."

"So you have been to her house?"

"Yeah."

"Is it amazing?"

"It is but not in the way you'd expect."

"Oh so it's not a big flash mega millionaires home?"

"Well it is big and it is nice but it is also really warm and homely."

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you have been infatuated with this woman for so long, is there anything that hasn't lived up to expectation?"

"Not yet."

"Who the hell goes to a concert and ends up going home with the artist?"

"Me it seems." Quinn giggled she had only just stopped pinching herself at varying times of the day.

"A few Moms looked twice at me today when I picked up Kenzie. I think word is getting out there."

"I'm not surprised, the way they hound Santana and Brittany it's going to be front page news for a while."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I'm not sure…how can I be ready for something that I have never had to deal with?"

"Santana has good people around her though right? I mean they will look after you too."

"Yeah she mentioned there were things they could do if things get carried away, I'm hoping once they realize I'm just an average person they will lose interest."

"They are going to figure out who our parents were, who we are."

"Yeah very likely."

"Does Santana know about them?"

"Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I told her we lost them…"

A lump formed in the back of Quinn's throat which she quickly swallowed away.

"Did you tell her who they were?"

"No not exactly, we were kind of in the middle of a date and finding out my parents had died had already threatened the happiness of said evening."

"Yeah fair enough, but you need to tell her stuff. She has to hear it from you instead of the press that isn't fair. You have to make the time to tell her, don't wait for the right time."

"It's not like they were bad people."

"No I know that babe but I think she would rather hear from you don't you?"

"She knows we have money."

"Not quite the same thing Quinn."

"Money is money Fran."

"Look think of it this way…..Hey I'm Quinn I have a fair bit of money in the bank from an inheritance left to me from my parents…"

"Yeah and….."

"Or…..Hey I'm Quinn, My parents died leaving my sister and I sole beneficiaries to the worldwide hotel chain Q and F. It actually does make a difference."

"Money doesn't matter to Santana."

"Exactly! which is why you shouldn't be worried about telling her, I know you have trust issues when it comes to that sort of thing hell we both do but what will cause more issues for you and Santana is if she finds out from the paparazzi or tabloids and not from you."

"Ok I'll talk to her when she comes over tonight."

"That's my girl."

"Speaking of….how are things going in that regard?"

Fran had been the business major, the one their father had been grooming to take over the business in years to come. Obviously things happened much earlier than expected and Quinn and Fran had both opted to keep the board and management team in place as it currently was. It was running smoothly and their Uncle had stepped into the vacant position left by their father. Any major decisions were run by Quinn and Fran but until such time as Fran felt comfortable to take control things would remain as they were.

"Everything is good, we have two new builds in the south pacific and about ten renovations happening but everything else is ticking along nicely. Jason is working on the rebuilds so he will be travelling a bit to oversee those but Kenzie and I will go and visit as often as school allows."

"And you know I can watch her and keep her in school if you need to go and see your husband more often than school allows."

"Yeah I know that, god Kenzie would love that."

"Hey you can't fault a kid for knowing her Aunt is awesome."

"No you can't….hey so speaking of renovations and all that."

"Yeah."

"I was hoping we could commission the talents of an extremely talented artist to do some art pieces for the foyers."

"I'll send you some names."

"Quinn…."

"I don't have time Fran I have a job."

"Please just think about it, you know Daddy wanted to get you involved in the hotels."

"He knew I wasn't business minded."

"Exactly which is why he never pushed you and always supported your art. But I know he wanted you to get involved in some way…..this could be your chance and you are business minded you just don't like it."

"I'll see."

"You need to take back control Quinn, you used to live for your art."

"I know."

"So maybe give it a go…perhaps Santana could be your model, that would have to give you inspiration wouldn't it?"

Quinn grinned widely.

"And I mean a fully clothed model before you think about anything else."

"Too late."

"Well if it works I will support it just don't expect me to come to a gallery show of naked Santana's"

"Ha ha ok."

"Shit can you imagine the amount of people who would show up to that?"

"I can…and for that reason alone any of that art will stay between Santana and me."

"Hey I've got to go I can hear Kenzie walking around and I had better make sure she isn't sleep walking again."

"Of course go, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you baby sis."

"Love you too."

V

V

V

"Hey I thought you would be asleep." Santana had crept through the house as quietly as possible and had been surprised to see the blonde still awake.

"How was your show?"

"It was lots of fun we had the make a wish kids in tonight so it was pretty special."

"Awww I bet it was."

"So why are you still up? Not that I'm complaining coz it means my hello kiss can be returned."

Santana sat next to Quinn and kissed her lips softly.

"I was talking to Fran tonight and she helped me see that I need to tell you a few things about me."

"Ok should I be worried? You aren't awaiting a murder trial or anything are you?"

"No but you deserve to know and not be blindsided if the media are going to latch on to this thing between us like you think they will."

"This relationship."

"Huh?"

"Well I think it's more than a thing so if it's ok with you when I talk about it I am going to refer to it as a relationship and refer to you as my girlfriend."

Those butterflies began their flight again.

"Oh…..yeah of course that's ok with me."

"So what did you need to get off your chest?"

"Did you want a drink or anything? A shower?"

"I showered at the arena, you aren't trying to stall are you?"

"No this could maybe take a while so I wanted you to be comfy."

"Ah I see." Santana stood from the bed, quickly pulling her sweater over her head and tugged her jeans down her legs. She pulled the covers back and slipped in beside Quinn, wrapping her arms around the blonde just tight enough so Quinn could feel secure but not claustrophobic.

"I'm comfy now…. so shoot."

"You are beyond amazing Santana." Quinn closed the small distance between them and captured red lips with her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gosh another update! I'm on a roll...I never thought I'd be one of those writers that respond to reviews but as the interest in Glee fanfics seems to be cooling they really do help! so thank you for taking the time to message me and review etc.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to all of you lovely people that celebrate today, I hope you can spend it with those you care about or at least know you are cared about :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So the storm hit and even the most experienced pilot would have struggled to keep the plane in the air."

"How many people were on board?"

"My Mom and Dad, my cousin and the pilot."

"Wow so you lost three family members." Santana was sure she could recall all the News articles when the crash happened.

"Three blood members but Nigel the pilot was kind of like family too."

"That is awful."

"It took a long time to be able to function again afterwards that's for sure."

"I'm sure it did." Santana ran her finger tips down Quinn's cheek, the blonde had opened up about her parents tragic passing and all Santana could do was listen, It had been quite some time ago so it wasn't like Quinn needed and shoulder to cry on right at this moment.

"San have you ever stayed at the Q and F hotels?"

"Yeah I have, quite a few times actually why is that?"

"My parents owned those hotels, well the company that owns those hotels."

"Ok."

"So Fran and I are kind of like the Hiltons."

"Ha! You are nothing like them."

"Ok well we are joint owners of Fabray Holdings which owns the Q and F hotels."

"Hmm I always wondered what the Q and F stood for."

"That's what you are wondering about right now?"

"Well obviously not anymore."

"The press are likely to put two and two together."

"Yeah they probably will and I'm sorry that your parents and their passing is probably going to make front page news again."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"What that you are probably three or four times…..hell probably five times wealthier than I am?"

"No…..not that…..just…I don't know, I kind of expected a different reaction."

"I'm devastated for you that you lost your parents babe but as far as the money things goes how much you do or don't have makes no difference to me I hope that you can see that, especially seeing as I had no idea about your bank balance when I pulled over on Friday night."

"I do know that."

"I'm glad…Yes I do appreciate you telling me but it doesn't need to impact our relationship or do you think it does?"

"No…..not at all."

"Although one small thing."

"Ok."

"Does it mean we get cheap accommodation when we travel?" Santana winked at her.

"Anywhere there is a Q and F you get free accommodation San." Quinn chuckled.

"Fantastic I say we start a checklist and make it our mission to visit every hotel."

"We can arrange that."

"So how is it that no one knows about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well super rich people tend to get noticed, add strikingly attractive to that and shouldn't you be on the cover of magazines or something?"

"We were when we were younger but then we both moved away from it, that wasn't really who we were. I wanted to do things on my own merit and so did Fran so we kind of made ourselves blend in to regular lives and live pretty regular lives. I guess people forgot about us. After the crash there was a bit of interest again but we closed off and people lost interest."

"And then you go and meet one of the currently most recognizable women on the planet."

"Yeah I guess there is no hiding from that."

"I will make sure you are kept safe Quinn."

"Thanks hon, there are always resources available to Fran and I through the company too."

"Ok so long as you are safe is all that matters to me…. is that all you needed to talk about?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"How tired you are and if you really want to get into the whole ex-girlfriend conversation."

"Is she up for attempted murder?"

"Ha ha no, should I be concerned about your fascination with murder?"

"Ha not at all…..So there is stuff I need to know about her?"

"Some things may explain why I'm so broken."

"Babe you aren't broken."

"Ok well they may explain why I've been acting like a crazy person on and off the last couple of days."

"If it helps to talk about then I want to hear it."

"Ok well my ex…..her name was Carmen…

V

V

V

Santana watched her blonde beauty as she slept peacefully, their conversation from the night before played on her mind and she was seriously considering who she knew that could pay that manipulative abusive bitch a visit, it couldn't be hard to track down a professor called Carmen could it? How dare anybody treat someone else that way let alone one of their students and one that had recently lost their parents, the psycho obviously had no moral compass.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Fingers on her temple and Quinn's voice alerted her to the fact that Quinn had woken up whilst she was in her angered daze.

"Nothing babe, go back to sleep."

"San come on."

"I'm angry."

"What about?"

"What do you think?"

"Please don't let this stress you out that wasn't why I told you."

"I know, it's just…well I've only been with you for such a short time and I am already protective as all hell over you. How dare she treat you like that and make you feel this way….You lost your creative outlet because of her and I know better than most the importance of having one of those."

"I'll get it back."

"You shouldn't have lost it in the first place."

"San"

"Yeah." Quinn's hand on her thigh slowed her erratic heartbeat.

"You have helped me more in the last few days than I even knew I needed, I actually thought about picking up my sketch book last night."

"Can you try to draw or paint something for me?"

"You don't even know if you like my stuff."

"Quinn I'm not blind, I've seen the artwork around this place and at your sisters. The little QF in the corners gave me a small inkling they might have been yours."

"Yeah they are."

"Then you are incredible."

"I was incredible."

"Will you try?"

"Maybe….."

"That's all I ask."

"Why are you up so early anyway? My alarm won't go off for another hour or so."

"I struggled to sleep."

"Are you not comfortable here?"

"Yes of course I am, I guess after last night I had a lot going on in my mind."

"I'm sorry, you need to get your rest."

"It's ok I'll get a couple of hours later on."

"You can get an extra hour now if you come here."

Quinn opened her arms wide allowing Santana to move in to her embrace.

"Or….just putting it out there…. we could do other things for an hour….."

"Mmmm I like that plan also."

Quinn grinned into a kiss, she could get used to starting morning like this.

V

V

V

"Oh my god how long has he been out there?"

Frustrated Quinn threw her bag on her desk.

"He was here when I got here, tried asking loads of questions like what hours you work etc."

"We have to get rid of him before the kids start arriving Cedes."

"We can only ask him to stay off the property, he can legally stand on the footpath."

"I guess at least that's something."

"So I typed up something this morning."

"Is it a termination letter?"

"NO! Of course not, it's just a note for the parents to let them know some basics. I thought about things and I think if we keep them in the loop early they will be more tolerant."

"It's worth a try."

"Here take a look."

Mercedes held out the piece of paper for Quinn to take and read over.

 _Dear Parent/Caregiver_

 _You may or may not be aware that one of our staff members personal lives have become of some interest to the media recently._

 _The safety and privacy of your child is most paramount to us and we wish to assure you that no breach of this will be tolerated._

 _We ask for your patience and support during this time and if you have any problems or concerns please come and discuss them with us personally._

 _We also request that you show the same respect for our staff and do not discuss personal things with anyone._

 _With many thanks._

 _Mercedes Jones_

"I'm sorry you've had to do this babe." Quinn placed the sheet face down on the darker woman's desk.

"I don't have too but like I say I think getting in earlier could be a good thing."

"We can only hope."

"Are you going to let Santana know about this?"

"Yeah I had better."

Quinn reached into her pocket and removed her phone.

\- - - Lovely photographer waiting outside for me this morning x

Seconds later her phone vibrated and Santana's name flashed across the screen

"Hey hon."

"Were they at work or at home?"

"I'm good thanks how are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you are good I'm still snug in your bed."

"That's good and he is at work."

"Was he there when you got there or did he follow you?"

"Ok you are freaking me out, he was here when Mercedes got here."

"Sorry babe I just freaked in case they knew where you lived."

"Do I need to worry about that? You are safe right?"

"They can be real pests and bug the crap out of you. I think I can hear Rachel and Tina so I'll go and have a chat to them. Give them a heads up to be wary of people hanging around."

"Good idea thanks."

"Do you want me to get someone sent over?"

"No it's just one guy and Mercedes has given him his marching orders."

"Ok good….ugh….I don't want them bugging you whilst I'm away."

"Well surely they won't…I mean you are the one that makes them money."

"You are the unknown to them though so they will be fighting to get the scoop and once they figure the other stuff out…."

"We're screwed….So what do we do?"

"I will talk to Claudia, how would you feel about staying at my place whilst I'm away?"

"Why?"

"It's gated and secure you would get some peace and quiet. Your place is so open they could end up knocking on your door at all hours of the day and night. Your car is accessible from the street… Lots of things…..Rachel and Tina would be welcome to join you of course."

"Why don't we worry about that if we need too?"

"Ok… sorry I might be being overly cautious but I refuse to let those assholes scare you away."

"Photographers won't scare me away from you San."

"You say that now." Santana replied showing signs of insecurity, she had begun to date people over the years who freaked and ran when they became public knowledge, Things were fine with Kitty as she was already used to it with her own career. But now Santana was even more famous and Quinn was a whole heap more to lose.

"No I say that forever. I'm not going to let something like that come between us."

"Forever sounds nice."

"I love how you find certain words to focus on hon."

"Hey I'm a glass half full kinda gal."

"Alright I'd better go."

"I'm going to send you Claudia's number if for any reason you can't reach me you call her ok? She will be able to do anything you need."

"Anything?"

"Whatever you need."

"So what if I'm trying to call you for phone sex and you don't answer."

"You leave me a message."

"Ha ha I don't call Claudia?"

"I thought you had to go?" Santana chuckled.

"I do but I wanted to hear that beautiful laugh before I did."

"You are super sweet."

"I try, I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good morning beautiful."

"You too, try and get some more sleep."

"I will."

V

V

V

"Ladies."

Santana greeted a shocked Rachel and Tina, they had both assumed Santana had left with Quinn that morning they certainly hadn't expected her to walk in to their kitchen.

"Good morning Santana, Can I get you a tea?"

"Coffee would be good but just point me in the right direction and I'll make it."

"Coffee has just been made." Tina pointed her to the coffee maker on the counter.

"Mugs are in the cupboard below." Rachel added.

"Thanks." Santana threw a smile over her shoulder.

A silence fell across the room and Santana knew it was because she made the women nervous. She would have to break the ice properly, they were basically Quinn's family and if she planned on sticking around getting the friends on side was vital.

"So I wanted to run something by you guys."

"Sure." They answered in unison.

"First thing I hope you don't mind me being here when Quinn isn't."

"Oh no that's fine." Rachel smiled sweetly and held out the sugar to the singer.

"Thanks I'm good." Santana liked her coffee strong and black only.

"Was there a second?" Tina queried.

"Yeah the paparazzi are going to figure out who Quinn is…where she lives…who she hangs out with etc."

"Don't worry we have nothing in our closets that would embarrass you."

"I'm not worried about anything like that, I just want to make sure Quinn and people she cares about are always safe."

"So we should probably start making sure the doors are locked at night?" Rachel queried.

"You don't already do that?"

"Well most of the time but sometimes I guess we assume each other already has."

Santana rubbed her temple, a stress headache was just starting to make its presence known.

"Yes, please make sure the doors and windows are always locked."

"The press aren't dangerous though right? I mean I know they can be annoying."

"They could get extremely annoying especially once they realize who Quinn is exactly. But you also have to keep in mind the more information that gets out there the more people think they know you and can lay a claim to you."

"You mean stalkers?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any stalkers?'

"None lately that have risen any red flags but I just want you guys to be a little more aware."

"Especially if you are going to be hanging out here a bit more right?'

"Especially once they reveal who Quinn is, people like money and if they find a way to get money then they will do almost anything for it… I'm not worried about me."

"So people could come after Quinn?" Tina sat forward in her seat, she didn't want her friend in danger.

"It's just something to be aware about and because of me people will find out about her family etc."

"T I think we need to tackle the gate thing again." Rachel looked to Tina who nodded.

"The gate thing?" Santana looked between them.

"We suggested it a couple of years ago, if she wants to keep this house she should consider putting up a secure fence and a gate at least."

"I think that is a really good idea."

"She won't like it, she lived in a gated community growing up and always said she felt too restricted." Tina adds.

"Her safety is paramount." Santana reiterates.

"You really care about her huh?" Rachel was already jumping for joy inside she didn't need an answer it was written all over the Latinas face.

"I do…..a lot."

"So you are going away for a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah I have the last of the tour to finish up."

"Do you like touring?"

"Its fun…..it's exhausting…. but it's always good to get out there and do what we love to do for the people that want to hear it."

"Yeah I bet."

"I get the feeling leaving won't be as easy this time though."

"Because you are leaving your heart behind?"

"Something like that." Santana took a sip of her coffee and stared at the steam rising from the liquid. Losing herself in thought.

Rachel and Tina smirked at one another. Their friend would be ok, this time they were sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey lovely people! hope everyone is keeping well.**

 **Yay it's December 1st! well for me it is and will be soon for everyone else :)**

 **Holiday season woohoo my fave time of the year.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Can you come with me?" Santana pleaded against Quinn's lips.

"I wish I could babe."

The past couple of days had been heavenly for both Quinn and Santana and now it was time for Santana to get on her flight to New York to finish her tour.

"But I need you." Santana playfully moaned.

"Can't you stay?"

"And disappoint thousands of people?"

"Meh they'll get over it." Quinn smirked.

"I'm sure they will be super happy! As will Britt and all the team."

"Shouldn't they be supportive of you getting endless hugs and kisses?" Quinn accentuated each thing by doing as described.

"And really really hot sex every night." She whispered into the singers' ear.

"Oh Jesus." Santana groaned into another passionate kiss.

"Two weeks will fly by San and then you can have me all you like for a month."

"Yeah that's what's going to get me through this."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder babe."

"I don't know Quinn….I'm not sure how my fondness can grow any more than it already has."

"You will fall hopelessly in love with me via text." Quinn teased.

"You think?"

"I have a good texting game."

"What about sexting?"

"I'd be top of the class if there was one."

"Hmmm that sounds promising."

"You'd better go San, the flight attendant keeps looking at you."

"Ugh why didn't I get a private plane?"

"Because it left three hours ago and you wanted all the time you could with my sweet ass if I remember correctly."

Santana smiled, yeah two very intense orgasms were totally worth it.

"Worth it."

"It was! Now go and get on your plane and let me know when you get there."

"I will, I'll miss you."

"Me too."

Santana covered her face in kisses before placing a soft one against her lips and seconds later she was gone.

"Please come back to me." Quinn whispered softly.

The last week had been quite possibly the best of her life and she hoped this distance so soon in to their relationship would not cause any problems even if it was for only a relatively short time.

V

V

V

"Santana over here."

"Santana how does it feel to be back on tour?"

"Santana why isn't Brittany with you?"

"Santana are you both going your separate ways after the tour?"

Santana glared at the wiry haired reporter, there had long been rumors and false stories that she and Brittany were going to be going their separate ways after this tour, Hollywood was calling apparently…they couldn't be further from the truth, she and Brittany were in a really good place and after their break they were heading straight back into the studio to record their sixth album.

"Santana how is your new relationship?"

That put a smile on her face and the flashes instantly increased.

"Bet she can't believe her luck! Hooking up with a famous singer with her merely being a kindergarten teacher."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, it was the same guy and he was really starting to get on her last nerve.

"Ok people time to move on, Miss Lopez has an appointment to make."

Thankfully Cameron could sense the hostility quickly taking over the brunettes' body and moved to defuse the situation before it became more of a mess for Claudia to clean up, which in turn meant even more time she would be away from him and less time they could spend planning their upcoming wedding.

Ushering Santana to the car quickly he was soon pulling out of the airport.

"Thank you for that Cam, I was just about to kick his ass."

"I'm sure they would have loved that."

"As would I."

"I guess it's a good thing though right? No one has actually got a proper photo of Quinn yet so therefore they still don't know who she is."

"It's making it more competitive to get one though and that increases the pressure."

"Why don't you guys do some magazine article or something together?"

"I couldn't ask her to do that after a week Cam."

"She would do it if you asked you know that right?"

"Yeah I know."

"What about that movie premiere on Sunday night? Get her out here and walk the red carpet together."

"Ugh I had completely forgotten about that."

"You can't bail on it it's for the children's hospital."

"I know, I won't let them down but I could have asked Quinn to come…I should have asked her to come."

"Is it too late?"

"Well it isn't much notice is it?"

"I'm sure she would think you were worth it."

"She has to work on Monday."

"Santana do you not want her to come?"

"What! Of course I do."

"Then stop making excuses and ask! You are no worse off if she can't make it."

"Yeah you are right, what would I do without you Cam?"

"Probably end up on a lot more gossip sites for all the wrong reasons."

"Thanks again for that, that guy….. ugh what an ass."

"I've seen him around a few times and you know the drill."

"Yeah…don't let them get a rise out of you or they will do it all the time."

"You got it."

"Does Claudia know how lucky she is to have you?"

"Well she agreed to marry me so I hope so."

Santana smiled at her friend, yes he was her employee but over the years he had become a good friend also. Taking out her phone she took Cam's advice and text Quinn.

\- - - Hey beautiful lady, I've just arrived and heading to the hotel. Question for you. Do you have to go to work on Monday?

Slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket she took in the sights from her window she loved New York that was for sure.

V

V

V

"Hey Cedes is Bianca back on Monday?"

"Yep."

"So if needed I could take Monday off?"

"I don't see why not, why?"

"Not sure yet but San just sent me a text asking if I had to work."

"Ooohh do you think she has a surprise planned?"

"I have no idea."

"Then find out girl."

Quinn laughed as she replied to Santana's message.

\- - - Hi babe glad to hear you got there safe and sound. I am meant to be at work but may be able to swing something if needed…..and if Mercedes gets to know about it first lol. Miss you xxx

Seconds later Santana's name flashed on the screen and Quinn swiped the phone to answer it.

"City morgue…..you stab 'em we slab 'em."

Santana cracked up laughing at the end of the line.

"If only your sexy voice wasn't so recognizable you would have had me with that one."

"Damn it I knew I should have put on the English accent."

"Mmm now that could drive a girl crazy."

"Oh so I need to worry about you going to England with all those gorgeous girls and their gorgeous accents throwing themselves at you?"

"Not when you are the only gorgeous girl with a gorgeous accent and voice that I want."

"Very nice reply Miss Lopez."

"It's true."

"So are you going to tell me what that text was about?"

"Is Mercedes there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?"

"What? Why?"

"Well you said she had to know about it first so I'm just doing as requested."

"It was a joke she just meant she wanted me to tell her."

"I think I should talk to her first."

"Are you serious? You don't even know if I will be up for whatever it is you are doing or planning or….."

"Dumm dummm doo dooo."

"Ugh fine I will get her."

Quinn walked across the room and handed her phone to Mercedes who looked at her with a confused face.

"Apparently you get to know before even I do."

"Wait is Santana on the phone?"

"Yep."

Mercedes took the phone from her friends hand and walked in to her office, closing the door in Quinn's face as the blonde followed.

V

V

V

"Hey Claudia its Quinn."

"Hey Quinn how are you? I hear you are coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Well actually I'm here now."

"What? San told me tomorrow….shit…."

Quinn could hear the woman rustling through her bag probably checking her IPad or something.

"San thinks its tomorrow but I thought I'd surprise her."

"Oh thank god I thought I had missed something and that would not have gone down too well with Santana."

"Ha ha that's ok I was just hoping you could tell me where she is staying and I can head there and wait for her after the show."

"I'll get Cameron to come and pick you up."

"No really it's fine if you just tell me the hotel I'll get a room and hang out there I don't want to cause any problems with my unscheduled visit."

"You aren't staying with Santana?"

"Well hopefully yeah but I'm not going to intrude on her personal space without her knowledge."

"Look how about this I'll get Cam to meet you at the hotel, he can let you in to Santana's room and you can drop your bag off then he can bring you down here."

"Are you sure that won't be a problem? Cameron is probably having some down time right about now isn't he?"

"He won't mind! I'm sure with you here it means she wont be leaving the hotel much tomorrow so he can chill out then."

"I'll ignore that insinuation." Quinn chuckled.

"Ha ha I'm kidding….well kinda. She is at the Gramercy Park Hotel."

"Ok great I'll see you soon."

V

V

V

"Ok gals and guys we are now going to sing a song that's very dear to both of us."

Brittany spoke to the cheering crowd quietening them down a little.

"And we know most of you like it as it was our first number one."

Santana added as the intro began causing the crowd to liven up once again.

Lifting the microphone to her lips ready to begin Santana caught something out the corner of her eye. A flash of blonde hair that looked just like Quinn. She took a step back out of the spotlight to take a better look and her building excitement was confirmed.

Brittany looked over when Santana missed the cue beginning of the song and smiled when she saw what she was staring at.

"Ok ok…. hold up….. hold up." Brittany stopped the band.

Santana's eyes were still locked on hazel.

"Folks our lovely Santana here has just very tragically messed up the beginning of our song because her very lovely girlfriend has just appeared at the side of the stage and I truly think she is speechless."

The crowd screamed finally pulling Santana's eyes away from Quinn's.

"You want to take a moment sweetie?" Brittany laughed as Santana nodded and ran towards Quinn.

"San what are you doing? Get back on the stage."

Quinn laughed as the brunette picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured I was coming tomorrow anyway so why not spend an extra night with you."

"Well that's quite possibly the best idea you have ever had."

Santana crashed her lips into Quinn's and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmm babe as much as I love this you have to get back out there." Quinn pushed Santana back ever so slightly.

"Come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Let me introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Just a few thousand of them."

"Yeah."

"Isn't that what we are doing tomorrow night?'

"That's for the media, this is me introducing you to the people who have put me on this stage, and they mean more to me than any magazine or web site reporters."

"I don't know."

"You don't want to meet my people?" Santana pouted adorably and Quinn knew there was no way she was going to say no.

"Ok but I'm getting off as soon as possible."

"Mmmm I like the sound of that."

"I thought you wanted me on there?"

'No silly! the sound of you getting off as soon as possible."

Heat rushed to Quinn's core and a blush crept across her face.

"Come on beautiful."

Santana dragged her on to the stage which was met with a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Sorry about that guys, this stunning woman just surprised me."

The crowd cheered again as Quinn waved, she couldn't hide the large smile that had spread across her face.

"Are you going to introduce everyone to your girl San?"

Brittany smiled as she wrapped Quinn in a one armed hug.

"Yeah I am actually, we are meant to be doing our first public "thing" tomorrow at the Mount Sinai Children's benefit but I wanted you guys to meet her first."

Screams erupted from twenty thousand people.

"My lovely friends I want you meet my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend Quinn."

The crowd went crazy and Quinn smiled and waved some more before kissing Santana on the cheek and moving to the side once more.

"Ok can we carry on with the concert now?" Brittany hip checked her friend.

"Yes we can, sorry! That woman just takes my breath away."

The fans awed and Quinn felt her heart melt a little more.

V

V

V

"Mmmm I could kiss you all day."

Santana's hands slipped under Quinn's tank making the blondes breath hitch slightly.

"Ok easy tiger, you want to hold off on the serious groping till we are in a less public place?"

"We are in a lift."

"Yes a very public lift that could stop at any second."

Santana took a step away and hit the stop button on the wall, the lift came to a sudden shudder.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you are right it could stop at any second so I just chose the second."

She backed Quinn up against the wall and began to suck gently on her neck.

"San we are not having sex in a hotel lift."

"No we aren't."

Santana continued her path along Quinn's shoulder.

"Then what are you…..oh god." Hazel eye rolled when teeth nipped at the nape of her neck.

"I'm just making out with my girl….getting her ready." Santana slid her hand in between the teachers' legs causing Quinn to fall heavily back against the wall, her panties were definitely ruined and her jeans weren't far off either.

"I'm ready."

"You are?" Santana smirked as she cupped her heated center.

"If you don't hit that fucking button and get me in to bed in the next five minutes I will literally not sleep with you for a month." Quinn growled in her ear.

Santana laughed as she hit the button and moved to the opposite side of the enclosed space. As the lift reached the floor of her room and the doors opened Santana gasped in shock.

"Oh about time! this thing just took forever to get up here I was this close to taking the stairs."

"Mami?"

"Hello my darling."

"What…where…"

"Close your mouth Santana and come and give your Mami a hug."

Santana stepped off the lift and hugged her mother closely it seemed like tonight was going to be the night of surprises. Maribel's eyes met Quinn's and she squeezed her daughter even tighter finally she was moving on from the wretched Wilde girl.

"Hello dear."

"Um sorry… Mami this is Quinn."

"It's lovely to meet you Quinn."

"Likewise Mrs. Lopez Santana has told me a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same honey, But I had to read about the new woman in my daughter's life on TMZ."

"Yuck Mami don't read that thing."

"I wouldn't have to if you kept me updated."

"In my defense this is still quite new."

Santana gestured between her and Quinn.

"I'm sure we can get to know each other tonight right San? Perhaps over a coffee?" Quinn raised her eyebrow at Santana before seeking approval from Maribel.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea. Your father is in the suite I was just going to get my book from the car."

"Papi is here too…and you are in my suite?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No of course not." Santana managed a grimaced smile.

"I will be back in a few minutes sweetheart, I will have a cappuccino please."

Santana nodded silently as her Mom stepped on to the lift.

"So your folks are joining us tonight." Quinn mumbled quietly as the doors shut.

"You've got to be more lenient on the whole five minute thing babe I think it might take a little bit longer than that."

"I'll see." Quinn winked at her before heading towards the door of her suite.

"These are circumstances out of my control Q! And my assistants' frenzied desire to hand out my room key this evening it seems." Santana called after her.

"Are you complaining that she did?"

"Well not with you of course."

"And not with your parents either."

"Apart from them being major cock blocks…no not really."

She hadn't seen her parents for nearly six weeks so it would be nice to catch up properly.

"Oh one more thing." Quinn stated matter of factly as she waited for Santana to reach her.

"What's that?"

"You owe me a new pair of jeans…..and these are Hugo Boss."

A naughty grin spread across the Latina's face.

"I will take you out tomorrow."

She pulled Quinn close and kissed her passionately which only ignited the fire inside them once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey awesome people! HAPPY NEW YEAR! easing back in to this with a shorter chapter to double check people are still around...let me know!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Quinn is lovely, I have never seen you like this Santana."

Maribel whispered softly as the blonde excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Mami I feel like a teenager again I miss her when I'm not with her. I text her all the time I just hope I don't drive her crazy."

"One thing I can certainly say my girl is she is as crazy for you as you are about her." Carlos added from his chair.

"I hope so."

"I know so." Carlos winked at his daughter.

A tapping at the door caused Santana to raise her eyebrows in surprise, it was late so it was obviously important. Going to move in her seat her father motioned for her to remain. Even though they were in a high security hotel he still felt the need to protect his family which made Santana smile. Only a handful of people knew she was staying here let alone had access to her door so she knew it could only be someone she trusted.

"Brittany what a lovely surprise." Carlos' voice was jovial.

"Papa Lopez it's been too long." Brittany immediately moved in for a hug, she had always adored Santana's parents.

"It has but we have been keeping up to date with all the gossip."

"Ha ha so I'm guessing it's the front pages of Santana and Quinn that inspired this unexpected visit?"

"Maribel will deny it of course but you know it's true, now I'm guessing you are here to see my little girl?"

"Yeah I just need to run a change in our performance on Sunday by her."

"They are in the living room."

"Thanks."

Brittany made her way through to the living room, her suite had exactly the same lay out as Santana's so she knew exactly where to go.

"Hey B what's up?" Santana greeted her first as she entered the room.

"Oh Brittany it's lovely to see you." Maribel was out of her seat in seconds and pulling the girl into a tight hug.

"Hey sorry to interrupt family time."

"Don't be silly you are family, both you girls are too skinny I hope you have been eating properly."

Maribel's eyes questioned them both.

"Mami you know we tend to lose a bit of weight on tour it's all the exercise."

"Yeah and now Sanny is getting even more exercise at home too." Brittany smirked at her friend earning an instant glare.

Quinn's cheeks immediately turned crimson.

"TMI Britt." Santana rolled her eyes, Brittany always enjoyed embarrassing her friend

"It's true." She shrugged before taking a seat on the other side of Quinn.

"So what brings you here at this late hour?"

"Oh yeah, Claudia just called me…she didn't want to disturb you as she figured you may be busy." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows causing the older Lopez's to laugh when Santana groaned out loud.

"Well obviously I'm not that type of busy and if I was this is obviously important enough that you were going to interrupt us."

"Meh maybe I just wanted to join in."

Quinn wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry.

"Sorry I don't share." Santana chuckled.

"I figured that might be case, but in all seriousness there has been a bit of a change for Sunday

"Ok….."

"They want us to perform with Kitty."

"What?"

"It turns out Force are in town and they want us to sing our song with them."

Force was the group Kitty had formed with two friends Jake and Ryder after coming off tour with Brittany and Santana, they had hit the top of the charts a few times and were gearing up to release their debut album. To help Kitty out Santana and Brittany and co written and performed a song on said album.

"Are they fucking serious?"

"They think it will give great publicity to the event."

"Yeah because they know the media will be all hyped up about Kitty and I."

"I told Claudia I would talk to you, if you want to pull out we can."

"Arghh we have made commitments to people B."

"I know babe but this event coordinator they have is crossing the line a little so we can bail."

"And look childish in doing so….why the hell would they even agree to this?" Santana said angrily in reference to Kitty's group.

"It's good publicity for them too." Brittany shrugged, she knew there was more behind it and very likely driven by Kitty but she couldn't prove it.

"It's only one song honey." Maribel could see the tension in her daughter's body.

"Yeah but Mami you don't understand it's a freaking love song and Kitty and I are on lead vocals."

Santana threw herself back against the sofa, she couldn't pull out but the thought of having to sing with Kitty was making her feel nauseous.

"What do you think Quinn?" Brittany's eyed pleaded for help.

"Well…..I uh….It's your guys call to make….. But it is a really great song San." Quinn knew Santana needed a bit of reassurance as to her feelings on the matter.

"This thing was meant to be about us Q and now it will be over shadowed by her."

"It's actually about the kids babe and if all of this drama means more for them I think we can put our big girl pants on and deal with it for one night don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"So we are doing it?" Brittany needed a definite confirmation before she could text Claudia to put things into motion.

"Yeah….but just the one song."

"You got it sweets." Brittany smiled sympathetically as she took her phone out of her pocket.

V

V

V

"Wait stop there." Kitty sat upright when she saw Santana's face on the screen.

"It's just a concert review." Jake moaned, they had been making out for quite some and he knew if Kitty saw Santana and got worked up he would be blue balled again.

"No it's not, turn it up." She smacked his arm none too lightly when he didn't move instantly.

 _Fans were treated to quite the special moment this evening when Santana Lopez's new girlfriend made a surprise side of stage appearance at their show and seeing as we know you are all dying to see it we have managed to get hold of a fans video of how the whole thing went down. Let's take a look._

A shaky video began to play and Kitty shifted to the end of the bed to get a better look.

Jake sighed and began to button up his shirt, Ryder had warned him about getting involved with Kitty but seeing as they spent so much time together it just seemed like a natural progression.

"I'm gonna get going I'll see you at rehearsal in the morning."

Kitty barely acknowledged him as her eyes were glued to the screen.

 _And there you have it folks I think it's fair to say one of our fave pop stars has definitely fallen head over heels._

Kitty flicked the TV off and threw the remote across the room. It seems this Quinn was going to be a little more than the speed bump she had originally allowed for in her plan to get Santana back.

V

V

V

"You can do this San."

Quinn voice broke through the silence in the blacked out room, she had been stroking her fingers across the brunettes back for the past ten minutes easing the tension that had built up so quickly.

"I know I can, doesn't mean I want to."

"I'll be right there babe if that helps."

"Of course it will help Q, I'm just frustrated because I wanted to spend the morning with you and only you…..but now I have to do an additional rehearsal with those Muppets."

"We have all the time in the world San, you can do the rehearsal and then take me out for a yummy lunch."

"And to buy you some new jeans?"

"I think I can live without new jeans if we spend that time alone back here."

Santana moved so she was now laying flush against Quinn's body, she loved the feeling of their skin touching it sent tingles straight through her.

"I do like the way you think Miss Fabray."

"You'd definitely like what I am thinking about now then." She smirked at the woman on top of her.

"Care to share?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No?"

"Nope…I'd rather show you."

In a heartbeat she reversed positions and began a hungry assault on Santana's neck.

"Mmmmm that feels good." Santana moaned loudly.

"Shhhh babe if we are going to do this with your parents in the same suite you're going to have to be quiet."

"Ahhh you see that's where you are wrong." Santana flipped them once again eliciting a surprised shriek from the teacher.

"How am I wrong?" Quinn slipped her thigh between the Latinas legs and instantly found a very hot and moist core loving the pleasured look that fell across Santana's face.

"Fuck…" Santana ground down against the strong limb enjoying the friction.

"Still waiting for that answer hon." She chuckled as her fingers found an extremely hard and erect nipple.

"This room…..ah Jesus…this room is completely sound proof."

"Are you serious?" Quinn stopped all movements causing a whimper to fall from Santana's lips.

"As a heart attack….please don't stop Q, I need you."

"So I could have my way with you all night and your folks wouldn't hear a thing?"

"Not a peep…even if they were right outside the door."

"I hope you aren't planning on getting much sleep then." Quinn laughed as her hand slid between soaking folds.

"I'd never sleep again if it meant making love to you for the rest of my life."

Quinn stalled ever so slightly at the declaration.

"Shoot I'm sorry is it too soon to say things like that?"

Santana had a look of concern across her beautiful features.

"No….I just….I."

"Quinn just ignore I said it."

"I don't want to ignore it."

"Ok then don't ignore it but can we please keep going? I am so turned on right now I think I will cry if we stop."

"If it's ok with you I'd like to make love to all night."

"YES! Of course it's ok."

"But I'd like to with you knowing that I am completely and totally in love with you."

Now it was Santana's time to stall her movements.

"You are?"

"Yeah and I'm sorry if that's too early to be saying but it is actually more painful trying not to blurt it out than worrying about whether it's too soon or not."

"It's not too soon, I feel exactly the same way."

Quinn's stomach flipped in excitement

"Perhaps we should pick up where we left off then." She allowed her thumb to brush over a throbbing bud.

"Wait…..hang on."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need to say it."

"Say what."

"I am crazy in love with you Quinn."

A smile spread across Quinn's face.

"And I am insanely in love with you Santana."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay so glad a lot of you are still around! it's true that reviews keep you motivated to write the next chapter :)**

 **Hope everyone is keeping well all around the world.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kitty how does it feel to be singing with Santana again?"_

 _"_ _How long has it been since you have seen each other?"_

Kitty smiled and posed as she made her way in to the venue leaving Jake and Ryder behind her.

"She does remember we are a group right?" Ryder murmured next to Jake as they stopped to sign some autographs.

"Meh let her go, the sooner she is inside the less crazy this lot are going to be." Jake motioned towards the media.

A large cheer rang out minutes later whilst Jake and Ryder were still making their way along the line. Santana and Brittany had just stepped from their vehicle.

"Or maybe not." Ryder chuckled

Ignoring the cameras and other media Santana and Brittany made their way straight to screaming crowd, it was something they always did and endeared them even more so to their fans. They would do their promotion stuff of course but the fans is what truly mattered to the pair so always came first.

"Your sh…show was so cool last night." A teenage girl nervously stuttered as Santana signed her concert program.

"It was heaps of fun right? I'm glad you liked it." Santana smiled genuinely.

"Your girlfriend is super pretty too."

"She certainly is." Santana glanced back towards the car as Quinn exited with Loretta, super pretty was a bit of an understatement.

"I've stayed at her hotel before." Santana's attention snapped back to the girl in front of her.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I've stayed at the Q and F hotel in Washington before."

"Oh right…so you know who Quinn is then?"

"Oh yeah of course."

"Not many people have figured it out yet."

"Quite a few of us have." The girl gestured to her friends around her who nodded in agreement.

"Not much gets past you guys huh?"

Santana laughed as she signed a few more pictures.

"We won't say anything though."

Turning around to take a selfie with the group Santana then made a point of hugging and thanking them all individually, she loved her fans.

V

V

V

"Hey Britt."

"Kitty." Brittany allowed a barely there smile to grace her lips.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this."

"We do what we can for the people that need it most."

"Is San with you?"

"Yeah she isn't far behind me just finishing off a couple of small interviews."

"Oh great then we can get started."

"Yep the sooner we do the sooner we can get on with our Saturday."

"You guys don't have a show tonight do you?"

"No we have tonight off so I'm looking forward to relaxing."

"With Santana?"

"Hardly! She will be with Quinn and her folks I suspect."

The small almost non-existent nasty streak in Brittany thoroughly enjoyed the look that fell across Kitty's face.

"Ah yeah of course I did see all the headlines this morning."

Kitty was trying to play things cool and failing miserably, Brittany totally had her figured out and she knew it.

"She is happy Kitty so let's not play any games this time huh?"

"Hey she is the one that came running back to my bed not the other way round."

"I'm aware of that but I can assure you she won't be chasing brisket when she has steak at home you get me?"

"What the hell are you insinuating?"

Kitty took a step closer to the blonde.

"Just looking out for my girl Kit."

Brittany smiled widely.

"Glad to see you two are playing nice."

Santana's voice made them both jump slightly.

"Just exchanging pleasantries with my old mate Kitty here." Brittany placed her arm around Kitty's shoulders only to have it shrugged off instantly.

"It's nice to see you San."

Kitty took a step towards the brunette to hug her.

"You've only got to look online to see me Kitty."

Santana stepped back rejecting the shorter woman's advances.

"You know what I mean, am I not even allowed to hug you these days?"

"Shall we get to work?"

Santana stated ignoring Kitty's question and walking towards the rehearsal room, she wanted to nail this first time and get the hell out of there to enjoy her time with Quinn.

"Sounds like a good idea." Brittany added before following her friend.

V

V

V

"Come on guys I know you aren't together anymore but you have to sell the song somewhat."

The event director called out loudly after the third run through of the song.

"Hey Asshat you are the one that pushed for this performance so just be happy you are getting anything at all." Santana growled in to her microphone.

Kitty had managed to ruin the first two runs by missing a cue and Santana had stuffed the last run when Kitty had got a little too close and she completely lost where she was in the song.

"San why don't you take five and regroup." Brittany patted her arm softly.

"I just want to get out of here B."

"Look go and get a drink, talk to Quinn she will probably make you feel better."

Brittany held up her hand to signal a break and waved for Quinn to join them on the stage.

"Can't we just go again?" Kitty mumbled when she saw Quinn making her way to the stage.

"Five minute break." The director called out.

V

V

V

"Am I making things worse by being here?"

Quinn queried as she came alongside Brittany and Santana.

"I love that you are here." Santana pulled her close and kissed her lips softly.

"Babe I know you can nail this song so what's the problem?"

"Kitty." Both singers said in unison.

"I get that she is a pain in your ass but you are a super talented performer and actress you can pull this off convincingly, I know you can and then we can go back to the room for lunch." Quinn winked seductively.

"I want to but she is getting a little handsy and it just makes me want to hit her."

"The more and more takes you do though means the more time she gets to spend touching you."

Quinn reasoned, of course the thought of Kitty touching Santana in any intimate way made her blood boil but she would much rather it be over and done with that having to watch it over and over again.

"She has a point San."

"So you are saying let her grope me and get it done?"

"Well not quite…..sell the performance and it's only a few minutes of being close to her…keep retaking and it's pushing an hour or so."

"Time for an Oscar winning performance then?"

"Go get 'em tiger." The blonde whispered into her ear as she threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

Quinn's warm breath made her heart skip a few beats, she wouldn't have any problem with her performance if Quinn was the person she was on stage with.

"Britt next music video I want Quinn as my love interest."

"Yeah great…let's just aim to make it a PG video and not something to feature on Pornhub though ok?"

The three of them laughed as they made their way back to the center of the stage.

"Just a few minutes." Quinn's lips ghosted against her cheek before she made her way off the stage and returned to the seat next to Loretta.

V

V

V

"Perfect! That's exactly what we want thank you! Thank you very much." The director called out when they nailed the performance for a second time.

"So we are done?" Santana queried.

"Yes as far as I'm concerned."

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief she wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel and cuddle up with Quinn for the rest of the day, although she knew with her parents around she would be very unlikely to get away with it.

"Guys hold up can we just confirm a few things." Jake called out causing the Latina to roll her eyes.

"You got five minutes boy toy and then we are out."

"Hey what's with the hostility I've never done anything to you."

"No you are right, until you opened your mouth a few seconds ago that was…..now you are keeping me from valuable time I could be spending with an extremely hot blonde over there so spit out what you have to say."

Santana's glare made Jake take a step back he had to deal with a pissed off Kitty on a regular basis so he sure as hell didn't want to waken the beast inside of the woman in front of him.

"I just wanted to make sure Brittany was comfortable with the dance steps or if she wanted to change anything up."

"So you need to talk to Brittany not me?"

"Well yeah I guess so."

"Jesus Santana it's a few minutes of your time surely your new play thing can handle being away from you for a few more minutes or is she a tad needy?"

Kitty's voice made the hairs on the back of Santana's neck stand on end.

"Do you have a death wish?" Brittany chuckled in response at the sheer audacity of the girl.

"It's ok B, I will have you know I gave up needy when I kicked your ass to the curb." Santana's raised eyebrow and aggressive stance put Brittany on edge immediately she really didn't want to have to break up a fight.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn's voice interrupted the rapidly growing animosity between the pair.

"Of course SHE is here!" Kitty groaned.

"Yep total death wish." Brittany mumbled to no one in particular causing a smirk to fall across Ryders face.

"Sorry for interrupting." Quinn smiled sweetly at Kitty.

"I guess it's only polite for me to introduce myself... I'm Kitty Wilde." Kitty held out her hand to Quinn for the blonde to simply look at.

"Oh I am aware who you are." Quinn's voice had dropped a level which Santana instantly found extremely attractive.

"Of course." Kitty flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I was sorry to hear about your health troubles." Quinn's voice remained steady in the face of such vanity.

"Health troubles? I don't have any health issues."

"Oh I'm sorry I must have got the wrong idea."

Santana glanced between her ex and current love unsure where the conversation was going.

"The wrong idea from what exactly?"

"Well I just figured with everything I read online and saw on TV etc.…."

"You figured what?'

"Well that you were out of your fucking mind." Quinn stood tall, using her height advantage to its full potential.

"Um excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? You are a no one." Kitty spat out venomously.

Santana's blood began to boil no body was going to talk to Quinn like that in front of her and get away with it she made to take a step forward she was stopped by a simple hand on her arm by her girlfriend. Looking at Quinn's hand and back up to the reassuring hazel pools that she got completely lost in numerous times a day she stayed put.

"Yeah I may be a no one to you, the oh so great Kitty Wilde…. BUT I am the no one who gets to be intimate with the woman you are embarrassing yourself trying to get back with, I'm the no one who gets to look in to those beautiful eyes and say I love you every day, I'm a no one that's gets to wake up and go to sleep knowing I would never do anything to hurt any part of her and I'm the no one that I guess should be thankful to you for screwing things up so fucking royally that I get to be a part of this most amazing, beautiful and selfless person's life. So yeah I might have been a no one to you before but let me introduce myself… I am Quinn Fabray. I am the woman that is going to be the reason you never get to get your cheating and pathetic claws anywhere Santana again. I suggest you remember who I am and don't forget it…Ok? Kitty Wilde."

Santana, Brittany, Jake and Ryder's chins hung open in disbelief. The room was silent as the crew and performer's teams absorbed the take down that just happened.

"I'm out of here." Kitty huffed and stormed from the stage, fury seeping from every inch of her being. Internally she promised herself that she would take that Quinn Fabray down if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Time to go sweetness?" Quinn turned to Santana and smiled sweetly.

"I…ah….wha…yeah." Santana nodded she was actually speechless.

"Don't worry Quinn she will get her smooth card back again soon." Brittany laughed as she pulled Quinn in to a hug.

"You my dear have just become my new favorite person." She whispered in to Quinn's ear.

"I'm ok with that." Quinn laughed.

Santana regained her composure and pulled on her girlfriends arm.

"You are so fucking sexy." She mumbled before crashing their lips together.

"Ok team lets clear out! There is nothing else to see here." Brittany called out loudly making the frozen people around them come back to earth and scurry away.

"Enjoy the rest of your day ladies." She rustled the kissing pair's hair before moving away also.

Minutes later in a silent room an intense kiss finally came to an end.

"Lunch?" Quinn muttered against the most delectable lips she had ever had the pleasure of kissing.

"Bed." Santana whispered before closing the distance once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay glad you are all still with me and enjoying the journey :)**

 **Thank you all for the awesome reviews and PM's etc. they really do motivate me to get my A in to G and write some more.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"No don't touch." Santana smacked Quinn's hand away from her thigh.

"Ha ha but why baby." Quinn whined.

She was well aware that Santana was struggling to control herself.

"Q I am this close to ripping your clothes off so unless you want me to have my way with you this very second in this very car you need to just stay there."

The brunette placed her hands on Quinn's leg and pushed her across the leather seat gently.

"Here?"

"Yup right there."

"But I can still reach you from here." Quinn began to walk her fingers up Santana's arm.

Santana chuckled lightly.

"You wait till I get you in that hotel room Miss Fabray."

"Sounds fun Miss Lopez." Winking at her girlfriend Quinn decided to respect the singers request and maintained her distance for the rest of the car ride back to hotel.

V

V

V

"Oh god…..mmmm…I thought we were waiting…for the room…Sssan."

Quinn stuttered as red lips kissed and sucked at her neck.

"Consider this foreplay." Santana groaned inwardly. She could feel the blondes' pulse racing beneath her lips as she pushed her against the wall of the elevator.

"Oh fuck…..." Quinn's eyes rolled in pleasure, in her wildest dreams she never imagined Santana could make her feel this way by simply kissing her.

"You were so fucking hot today babe." Tanned fingers slipped under her shirt and Quinn's skin felt like it was on fire.

The elevator stopped at their floor and Quinn was soon being dragged from its confined space to the door of their suite. Flinging open the door none too gently Santana soon had Quinn pressed against the wall once again.

"Ahem." Hazel eyes shot open when she realized they weren't alone and Santana's head fell against her shoulder.

"We thought we would meet you here and see if you wanted to go out for a late lunch." Maribel's voice queried in an amused tone.

"Mami….Come on!" Santana stamped her foot in frustration, she couldn't believe her mother had cock blocked her twice in less than twenty four hours.

"What she means to say Maribel is we would love to and perhaps we could meet downstairs in about thirty minutes?"

Quinn's voice was husky with desire and Santana could feel her own thirst increasing once again.

"Yes ok that would be lovely. Are you ready Carlos?" Maribel called out to her husband who joined them from the other room.

"Oh hi ladies I assume we are lunching?"

"It seems so." Santana placed a fake smile across her face.

"Delightful! Are you ok sweetheart? You look a little flush."

"I'm fine Papi."

"We will see you in half an hour." Maribel moved to the door arm in arm with her husband.

Santana glanced in Quinn's direction, she was smirking to herself as she tied her hair up into a loose ponytail. How she made the most simplest of things so damn sexy blew Santana's mind.

"An hour Mami let's make it an hour."

There was no way Santana was going to be done doing what she wanted in thirty minutes.

"Fine an hour… oh and Quinn you may want a bit of concealer." Maribel lifted her fingers to her neck to alert Quinn to the dark bruise on her skin.

Quinn turned abruptly to the mirror in the foyer with pink cheeks.

"See you downstairs." Carlos called as he shut the door behind them.

"What are you part vampire?" Quinn mumbled as she rubbed at the mark hoping it would miraculously disappear.

"You didn't seem to be complaining in the elevator."

"I'm going to have to get some cover up before the event tomorrow."

"Fuck that I'll gladly tell anyone and everyone that I did that." Santana grinned.

"You want to make us look like a couple of horny teenagers that can't control themselves and have to leave love bites all over one another?"

"Well I don't know about you….."

Santana moved behind her and pulled her body back flush against her own.

"But I certainly struggle to control myself.'

Santana's tongue found the marked skin and lapped at it gently.

"San….."

"Hmmm?" Santana hummed against hot moist skin.

"We only have an hour."

A grin spread across the singers face.

"I suggest you come with me then." Holding out her hand she already planned on having the blonde naked before they reached the bedroom door.

V

V

V

 _"_ _Kitty are you looking forward to your performance tonight?"_

"Yes of course I am this is a great cause and we love singing with Santana and Brittany."

Kitty had a wide smile plastered across her face as flashes and cheers surrounded her.

 _"_ _Are things a bit complicated singing a love song with your now ex-girlfriend."_

"Santana and I are both professionals and I have huge respect for her, everything is fine, I still consider her to be one of my best friends."

"Respect and best friends my ass." Santana growled as she dropped her IPad on the seat next to her.

"You chose to watch the coverage my love." Quinn reached across the seat and took the Latinas hand in her own.

"I always like to watch red carpet footage…..especially when I'm in a queue of cars waiting to get to it."

"Yeah but you know you and Kitty are going to be the topic of conversation, you used to be everyone's dream couple."

"Dream that's now a nightmare for me."

"Awww come on let's not let her ruin our night, you are here to see a really great movie and perform for a really special hospital."

"Yeah I know, I'm really glad you are here Q."

"Thank you for inviting me." Quinn leant across the seat and placed a soft kiss against Santana's cheek.

"You know you are invited on my whole tour right? Like I would be totally ok if you just didn't go back home and stayed with me."

"Ha ha I think I would drive you crazy after a couple of days."

"I like the way you drive me crazy." Santana whispered against pink lips.

"You are going to ruin your lipstick honey." Quinn's hand halted her from closing the distance completely.

"Fuck my lipstick."

Santana moved forward once again only to be interrupted by their driver's voice.

"Ah sorry to disturb you ladies but we are next."

"Ok cool thanks."

Santana glanced at Quinn and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well if you didn't stop me I would have been able to kiss you by now."

"We have plenty of time for that afterwards my love." Quinn cupped her cheek.

"No we don't."

"We don't?"

"Nope I need my kisses right now…..so now we are going to be THAT couple that hold up the whole line of cars and it's all your fault pretty lady."

Quinn giggled into a passionate kiss that would now require them both to reapply their lipstick.

V

V

V

"Folks we want to thank you for letting us sing a few songs for you this evening, we are all here for a great cause and I hope some of you are digging super deep into your money laden pockets and donating lots of cash…I'm looking at you table nine."

The audience laughed as Brittany pointed towards the table with multiple Hollywood A listers.

"And table twelve." Santana added causing another chuckle.

"We are going to finish with a new song that we helped some friends of ours with on their new album which is released in a weeks time. Please welcome to the stage Force."

Brittany moved to the side of the stage as Kitty, Ryder and Jake joined them.

"Hey guys thanks for having us this evening we just want to thank Santana and Brittany for agreeing to do this on such short notice." Kitty smiled sweetly at the duo before turning back to crowd.

"This a very special song to me and I hope you really enjoy it." Kitty cued the band and lifted the microphone back to her lips.

 _I, I never thought I'd be  
Lost inside your eyes  
Living out this fantasy  
But now, with every breath we take  
All I think about  
Is the love we're gonna make_

Brittany, Jake and Ryder raised their mics to come in on the chorus as Kitty made her way towards Santana.

 _I want you  
Girl, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight  
From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night_

 _(I, I, Until the morning light  
Gonna love you  
Forever and a night)_

Santana just kept replaying Quinn's words over and over in her head….. it's only a couple of minutes…..as she readied herself to sing her verse.

 _In a world that moves so fast  
It's so hard to find  
Something that you know will last  
But  
When you touch me there's no doubt  
That you and I possess  
The one thing that it's all about_

As per rehearsal Kitty reached out and tucked some of Santana's hair behind her ear before placing her hand on Santana's cheek.

Both groups joined in perfectly for the next chorus.

 _I want you  
Girl, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight  
From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night_

 _Oooh_

Kitty grinned as she turned into Santana's arms wrapping them tightly around her.

 _But now, with every breath we take  
All I think about  
Is the love we're gonna make_

Kitty pushed back into Santana's body and added a few unrehearsed touches and strokes. Santana was nearing breaking point however the song was nearly over and then she would be free of this whole charade for once and for all.

 _I want you  
Girl, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight  
From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night_

 _I want you_  
 _Girl, forever and a night_  
 _(Forever and a night)_  
 _For all of my life_  
 _(All of my life)_  
 _I just wanna hold you tight_  
 _From now on (for)_  
 _Until the morning light_  
 _(Until the morning light)_  
 _All I wanna do_  
 _Is be with you baby_  
 _Forever and a night_

The song ended and the audience were on their feet instantly.

"Thank you so much." Ryder addressed the crowd with his chest puffed out, considering they had only rehearsed it properly the day before whole thing went off without a hitch.

"Thanks everyone." Jake smiled and reached for Kitty's hand ready for their bow.

Brittany stepped in between Kitty and Santana much to her friends' relief.

"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight and thanks to Force for joining us, we hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening."

Brittany called out before they all took their bow and left the stage.

"That was awesome." Jake and Ryder high fived as soon as they hit the back stage area.

Santana smiled at the two of them they were actually pretty good guys, she hoped that they weren't screwed over in Kitty's manic desire to get to the top.

"We sounded soooo good together." Kitty purred in to Santana's ear.

"Yeah way to go with blending the vocals guys." Santana took a step away from her ex.

"Everyone that was amazing thank you all so much." The event director was suddenly in their faces shaking their hands.

"Um Santana do you have a minute we have had a special request just come in."

"Oh?" Everyone's attention was now on the chubby slightly balding man.

"Yeah um we have had a promise of an extremely large donation if you will sing a song by yourself."

"Woop woop way to go San! Go make that money girlfriend." Brittany smacked her ass.

"Wait….what? How much are we taking here?" Santana was always a little skeptical about things like this.

"Two hundred thousand."

"Holy shit." Ryder gasped.

"For one song?" Santana wasn't sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yeah."

"Who the hell makes a donation like that?"

"We have had the owner of Q and F hotels on the phone she wants a song to be sung in memory of her parents or something."

Santana's smile couldn't get any wider if she tried.

"I see, so what song am I to sing?"

"So you'll do it?" The director was practically hopping on his feet.

"How can I not?"

"Oh wow that's great they want you to sing smile."

"As in the Charlie Chaplin song?"

"Yeah."

"I can definitely do that."

Santana made her way back towards the stage.

"Who the hell pays two hundred K for one song?" Kitty grunted beside Brittany.

"It's for charity Kit maybe a little happiness wouldn't go astray."

"I am happy for the hospital…..just who in their right mind does something like that?"

"Someone who knows Santana's worth." Brittany smiled before moving to a better place to watch her friend sing.

 **A/N - Song reference is "Forever and a night" by Girls Aloud (with an ever so small lyric change by me).**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You can thank my quiet day at work for this one :)**

 **Enjoy and review please :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

 _If you just smile."_

Santana smiled as the crowd jumped to their feet once again, she had always loved that song but singing it for Quinn….knowing who it was in remembrance of just heightened her performance even more so. She knew she had done it justice, she knew she had given it her everything and by the various audience members wiping at their eyes she knew she had emotionally connected exactly how she had hoped to.

V

V

V

"San you were amazing babe! I better watch my back coz I think you are going to be head hunted to go solo." Brittany laughed into the hug she had pulled her friend in to.

"Oh give me a break Britt someone approaches one or both of us every other day."

"Yeah that's true pity these suckers just can't get it in to their heads that I'm stuck to you like glue."

"Ha ha that's right….um…do you…do you think she liked it?"

Santana was all of a sudden quite self-conscious.

"Are you kidding I bet she's planning the wedding and two and half kids seeing as she couldn't be more in love with you right now."

"Funnily enough I'd be totally ok with that." Santana chuckled.

"Me too." Quinn's voice made Santana jump.

"Hey babe did you like it?" Tanned arms immediately found their way around Quinn's waist and lifted her from the floor in a hug.

"San you have no idea." Truthfully Quinn was still feeling extremely emotional and all she wanted right now was to be in her girls' arms.

"I'm going to leave you ladies to it and go and hit up table nine for more money."

Brittany patted Santana's shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks hon we will be out soon just going to get my cuddle on." Santana winked at her.

"Yeah yeah take your time…..oh and Quinn then we can talk later about how insulted I am that your special request was not for the whole Brittany and Santana package." The taller blonde laughed as she made her way back to the party outside.

"She isn't really mad is she?" Quinn mumbled in to Santana's neck causing chills to run down her spine.

"Nah she is fine, she couldn't be mad about two hundred thousand dollars."

"Are you mad about it?"

"Of course not. Although you know I'd sing for you for free any time of any day."

"Yeah I know babe. Fran and I were discussing upping our donations and charity support so I figured why not start now."

"Did you talk to her first?"

"No."

"Is she going to be pissed?"

"Of course not, we only need to talk things over with each other and the financial team if we are accessing more than a million."

"Yeah I guess anything under that is simply spare change to hotel heiresses huh?" Santana laughed out loud when Quinn poked her side.

Quinn took a step back, already feeling much better.

"Your whole performance was great."

"Yeah everyone seemed to like it."

"They did... and forever and a night was a hit."

"If Kitty's hand went any further up my thigh it wasn't going to be the only hit of the night."

"Awww poor baby, you want to get out of here so I can reclaim this sexy body of yours all to myself?"

"Hell yes! But we've got to do a little more schmoozing first."

"Fair enough I'll see you out there Miss Lopez, I have to go and see a man about a very large check I need to write."

Santana pulled Quinn close to her once again.

"I'm so crazy in love with you, you know that right?"

"I have a small idea but you can remind me any time you like."

Quinn pecked Santana's lips lightly and she was gone.

V

V

V

"You know I think a bill has literally just this second been passed that makes it illegal for you to leave me."

Santana's pout was adorable.

"It's only a couple of week's hon, we can do this…." Quinn reassured trying to equally convince herself.

"Can you come out and see me again?"

"I can try, where are you on Saturday and Sunday?"

"Umm…..Florida…no…..Detroit…..crap I don't even know I just get on a place and it takes me to places and I sing."

"Should I just ask Loretta or Claudia?"

"I'll get Loretta to send you my entire schedule."

"Ooooh so I'll be able to know exactly where you are at all times."

"Well you can look to TMZ for that but it will also tell you where I'm staying etc."

"Ok that sounds good….I'll miss you….."

"Ok we aren't doing this or else I'm going to do something pathetic and cry or whatever so let's just kiss and say I'll see you soon."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn saluted as she fell into Santana's embrace.

V

V

V

"Hey there superstars girlfriend."

Fran was waiting for Quinn in arrivals.

"Hey Frannie."

Quinn hugged her sister close, her hugs always reminded her of her Moms so she would get one as often as she could.

"How was your trip?"

"Magical."

"Oh god you are in that sickeningly in love stage aren't you?"

"Stage? What are you talking about you and Jason are still in it after all these years."

"Hey I didn't say how quick the stages move along…so it was good? Santana is good?"

"It was great and Santana is amazing."

"I saw YouTube…..is that where the money went from the accounts?"

"It is."

"She sang it beautifully."

"She actually took my breath away….I was certain I was going to pass out."

"You know when we finish with the refurb in Houston they want to do a bit of a memorial thing for Mom and Dad maybe you could use your persuasive powers and get her to sing it at that."

They were currently in the middle of a total remodel of the very first Q and F hotel, it had always been there father's favorite no matter how much bigger and more decadent all their other hotels had grown to be Houston always held his heart.

"It will depend when it is but I'm sure she would say yes if she is available."

"Maybe just offer some amazing sex this time instead of two hundred grand."

"Ok not appropriate conversation to be having with my sister." Quinn looped her arm through Fran's to make their way to the car.

"Ha you are probably right!"

"Although I'll have you know I don't do anything BUT amazing sex."

"Yeah…you're right not appropriate so how was the weather?"

"It was ok little chilly but we didn't actually spend too much time outside."

"Ewww."

"Mind out of the gutter thanks! I actually got to meet Santana's parents this weekend."

"Whoa things have got serious pretty quickly then."

"They surprised Santana it wasn't exactly planned."

"Did she freak out?"

"Nope."

"That's a good sign then." Fran smirked at her sister as they approached her car.

"They are really great people."

"I'm happy for you little sis."

"Thanks Frannie…why didn't you bring my niece?"

"Your niece has school."

"Ohhh man surely you could have given her an hour off."

"As an educator your lack of enthusiasm to keep my daughter in school astounds me."

"I just wanted a Kenzie cuddle."

"Awwww are you trying to heal your crying heart with my babies' cuddles."

"Maybe…"

"How about we do dinner tonight and you can stock up on all the cuddles you can get."

"I like the sound of that."

"Do you want me to drop you home first?"

"Yeah I need to put some laundry on and do a few things first."

"Best we get going then."

"Better had." Quinn fastened her belt and pulled her phone from her pocket she had promised to let Santana know when she was safely with Fran.

\- - - Hey beautiful, with Frannie going to head to her place for some dinner later. Kenzie may just ease my missing you pains enough to sleep tonight xxxxxx.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated with a reply.

\- - - Aww Kenzie cuddles I'm kinda jealous! We just got to Orlando sound check and then sleep. Miss you xxxx

\- - - Miss you too, call me tomorrow?

\- - - You got it hot stuff x

\- - - Lol hot stuff? I guess I'll take it. Love you xx

\- - - Love you too x

Quinn slipped her phone back into her jacket pocket. Two weeks….she could totally do this.

V

V

V

"Do you want to come to Columbus with me this weekend?"

Quinn and Rachel were binge watching some TV shows after work on Wednesday night.

"Won't I kind of be a third wheel?"

"No not really. San has concerts Friday and Saturday and then leaves for Nashville on Sunday afternoon so we will totally have time just the two of us."

"And when she isn't busy."

"We can all hang out, you can get to know her better."

"And I'd be a third wheel….."

"No!….we will get Brittany to hang with us too. I know you are dying to meet her."

"Yeah I guess." The smile tugging at the corner of Rachel's mouth gave away the fact that she was actually super excited.

"Come on you'll love it." Quinn threw her cushion at the small brunette.

"Ok ok it sounds like fun but if you ditch me then I get unrestricted use of your credit card."

"Deal."

"When shall we leave?"

"I will see about getting a flight on Friday."

"Consider me in."

"Yay girl's trip! Shall we ask Tina?"

"Are you kidding and leave Mike?"

"Ha ha true!"

"Are you going to tell Santana we are coming?"

"Yeah I will let her know once I have confirmed flights."

"Are you sure she won't mind me coming?"

"Of course not."

V

V

V

"Babe as much as I really want to get to know your friends do I really have to share you this weekend?"

Quinn could tell Santana was pouting.

"Yes."

"Just an outright yes, No discussion?"

"Yep."

"Even though it will eat into our private time….."

"Are you wiggling your eyebrows?"

"Maybe."

"Ha ha you are so corny. Come on it will be fun and it means I don't have to fly by myself."

"Yeah I know it will. I guess I'm just a little possessive over our time together."

"Tell me that again when you are off tour for a couple of months and have to put up with me all the time."

"I won't need to tell you….I can show you then."

Quinn grinned stupidly, she really loved her conversations with the singer as of late as she felt like she was actually getting to learn and know new things about her girlfriend. It was harder to do in person you know with the whole battle to resist ripping her clothes off every chance she got.

"That sounds like fun, how was your show last night?"

"It was cool we had a few technical issues but it actually changed the show up a bit and we did some acoustic songs instead which was a nice change."

"So why don't you add an acoustic set to your show?"

"It's a bit late now to be changing up a well-oiled machine but Britt and I did talk about doing some smaller boutique type acoustic shows whilst we are writing."

"So going back to work during your time off?"

"Not quite."

"How is it not?" Quinn chuckled.

"Well yeah ok it kinda is but these will be on our terms, no flashy lights and all that carry on. Just us and a couple of guitars."

"It sounds awesome babe, you know I'll be your number one fan girl. Hot women with guitars definitely do it for me."

"Oh really? Good to know!"

Quinn turned the paper in her hand, she had been sketching whilst talking to the singer and now one of Santana's eyes stared back at her from the paper.

"Q you there?"

"Yeah sorry just getting lost in your eyes."

"Um…. ok."

"Sorry that probably sounds super weird I'm not going crazy or anything, I've been sketching a bit more and you my love are my perfect muse."

"I'm totally up for some life drawing session's babe."

"Naked ones?"

"Of course."

"I think I may just take you up on that."

The thought of sketching a naked Santana sent pulses straight to her core.

"Seriously though I'm really happy you have been drawing a bit more though hon."

"Yeah it's been nice and it helps when I missing you to all of a sudden have your lips in front of me on my paper."

"I miss your lips." Santana whispered.

"I miss your everything."

"So you draw when you miss me and I write songs."

"You're writing a song about me?"

"About us."

Quinn felt her heart rate increase, never one to really enjoy big romantic gestures before but the thought of Santana writing a song about the two of them was quickly changing her view on the whole thing.

"Can I hear it?"

"When it's finished you can."

A few guitar riffs could be heard in the back ground.

"I love that we can be creative together whilst we talk."

"Yeah it's nice! You're like my reality, you bring me back to earth yet still manage to keep me floating."

"You're cute."

"I'm tired." Santana chuckled at her own cheesiness.

"Bed for you then Miss."

"Noooo I want to keep talking to you!"

"You have to rest baby call me in the morning before I leave for work."

"Hmmph fine."

"Don't pout sweetness."

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"Ugh fine."

"Ha ha I love you, sleep well."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah you will." The tone in Santana's voice changed instantly to happy.

"Bye babe."

"Laters my love."

Quinn ended the call and rolled on to her back with a smile on her face. She really liked being ridiculously in love. Seconds later her phone buzzed with a message. It was a photo message from Santana. She quickly swiped her screen and opened the photo. Heat ran through her body when a naked Santana holding a guitar to cover her private areas flashed on to her screen.

\- - - Hot woman with guitar just for you xxxx

The accompanying caption read.

Quinn groaned as desire tingled in every inch of her being, Friday couldn't come soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Friday peeps! here is another chapter for you :)**

 **Please review it does encourage me to write if I know people are reading and enjoying etc. A few people have asked about me updating my other story and I do hope to work on it, people seemed to lose a bit of interest as the reviews etc. died down so I wasn't sure if you were over it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So are we going to get there with enough time to see Santana before her show?"

"Yep."

"Did you organize a car for us?'

"Yep."

"Is my room on the opposite side of the hotel from yours so I don't have to listen to the it's been five days since we saw each other sex you are going to have?"

"Yep."

Rachel chuckled inwardly it was obvious Quinn was in a total one track mind kind of way. The flight had been like this most of the way.

"Wait what?"

"Ahhh so you are actually registering what I'm saying eventually?"

"Sorry Rach I'm just anxious."

"I get it Q."

"I promise I will be attentive."

"I'm a big girl I can handle it."

"No! I asked you to come to spend some time getting to know Santana and that is what I plan on happening."

"Ok…..I'm sure we will have a great weekend."

Rachel patted her friends hand reassuringly.

"We will." Quinn smiled back at her genuinely

"So where are we staying?"

"Q and F."

"You didn't even splurge on getting me a room! you rely on your family links…psshh I'm insulted." Rachel crossed her arms but couldn't hide the smirk on her face.

"Actually I would have got you a room wherever Santana was staying it just so happens she has chosen to stay at Q and F from now on."

"So the multi-millionaire now doesn't even have to pay for a room? That's just typical." The small brunette poked her tongue out at her friend.

"Ha ha actually she refused to let me comp their rooms for them."

"Really?"

"Turns out she likes to pay her way….something about everyone is in business to make money."

"I'm impressed."

"Needless to say she won't be paying for any room I'm staying in."

"Ooohhh I sense there could be a bit of a battle with that one."

"There won't be because technically she doesn't physically pay the bill so I can get the front desk to come up with some creative wording just in case she ever sees the invoice."

"Why do I get the impression we haven't heard the end of this."

"We probably haven't but I have my ways to get what I want."

Quinn winked at her friend causing them both to laugh.

V

V

V

"So Quinn whilst I have you on your own I was hoping we could arrange for you to surprise Santana next weekend."

Claudia had decided to join her fiancé for their airport pick up, knowing it would be one chance she could get Quinn alone.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Surprise?" Rachel queried.

"Yeah it's Santana's Birthday and they are having a party after the final show right?"

Quinn smiled when Claudia nodded.

"Oh cool."

"You want to come with?" Quinn was pretty sure an extra person wouldn't be a big deal.

"Maybe can I let you know early next week?"

Quinn once again glanced at Claudia for confirmation.

"Yes that will be fine I always include an allowance for extra people anyway as dancers and the tech team quite often like to bring their partners."

"So I have to keep it a surprise from Santana?"

"I think a surprise would be awesome."

"Yeah it will I will just tell her I'm working or something."

"Are you going to be able to pull that off?" Cam chuckled from the driver's seat, he had witnessed on numerous occasions how persuasive Santana could be and she would definitely try to persuade Quinn to come and celebrate with her.

"Oh ye of little faith." Quinn smirked.

"I just know my boss." He laughed a little louder earning a smack on his arm from Claudia.

Quinn liked the two of them a lot, along with Loretta she knew Santana truly valued having a team around her she could trust.

V

V

V

Quinn's phone vibrated in her hand and she swiped the screen expecting a text from Santana, it was from Fran however.

\- - - You've been figured out babe.

Quinn sighed she knew it wouldn't take long for the media to put two and two together.

"Everything ok?" Rachel was concerned at the frown that fell across her friends face.

"Yeah I think the press have figured things out." She turned her phone for Rachel to read the text from Fran.

At that point Claudia's phone started to go berserk in her bag at her feet.

"What the hell." She muttered as she dug in her bag for it.

"I think people have clued on to my family background." Quinn called out to her from the back seat.

Claudia hummed in agreement as texts and emails began popping up from various media outlets requesting statements.

"I'm guessing we won't be cake testing this weekend after all." Cam smiled at his girlfriend.

"Probably not hon."

"What? Why? You guys are not missing out on anything like that because of some people needing to gossip about me and my family."

Quinn sat forward in her seat there was no way she would let that happen.

"It's ok Quinn we can reschedule, seriously this is my job and it's what Santana pays me for."

"It's not happening I can get something released through my team, you will not miss out on this."

Santana had only been talking to Quinn a couple of days earlier about how bad she felt that they had to keep delaying things. Quinn's phone began to ring and Santana's face flashed across her screen.

"Hey sweets." She answered happily.

"Hey Q, look I'm not sure if you know yet but….."

"Yeah I know."

"You do."

"Yep."

"And you're not stressing out?"

"What would the good in that be? We knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah I know I just kinda hoped you would have a bit more time."

"San its fine it will be old news tomorrow."

"Hardly." Santana scoffed.

"I've already told Claudia and Cam that they are not missing their cake testing…. I don't care what we have to do to make it happen San it has to happen."

"One hundred percent agree, they both have tomorrow off."

"Good, so we will see you in about ten minutes."

"Can't wait babe."

"Ditto." Quinn smiled as she ended the call.

"Quinn…..look….." Claudia began to talk.

"Nope….don't want to hear it you guys are stuffing yourselves full of cake tomorrow no matter what."

Cam smirked they knew Santana could be a bit of a hard ass when she wanted to be and he was getting the impression Quinn could match her equally.

V

V

V

"Mmm that was good." Kitty groaned as she rolled off of Jake, since the previous weekend she had been releasing her aggression and pent up anger by having endless amounts of hot sex with her band mate. She had a hunger and thirst that Jake was mildly keeping at bay, what she really needed was a night with Santana the crazy sex they used to have would tie her over for days.

"As always." Jake grinned as he reached for the remote.

He had enjoyed the fact that all of Kitty's attention had been on him as of late.

A picture of Santana and Quinn flashed on the screen causing Kitty to roll her eyes.

"For god sake when are they going to get over the fact that they are dating."

"I think it's more than that." Jake sat up and unmuted the TV.

 _There you have it folks the dreams of the everyday girl catching the famous pop stars eye is not quite the fairy-tale we originally thought. They still remain our favorite new couple however._

Kitty sat up quickly, what did they mean by that?

"What's this all about?"

"I don't know we only caught the end."

"Well try another channel."

"Settle down why does it even matter?" Jake was getting frustrated once again.

"Because I want to know."

Kitty climbed from the bed and walked naked to her handbag to retrieve her phone, she would be able to find out one way or another.

\- - - Things may have just got a little bit more difficult for you.

A text from Natalie with a link to an online article was the first thing she checked.

 **Santana's BILLIONAIRE Kindergarten Teacher.**

"What the fuck?" Kitty's frown only deepened as she read the article.

"What's up?" Jake called from the bed.

"She is a freaking billionaire."

"Who is? Santana?"

"Her girlfriend."

"Say what?"

"She is the Q in Q and F hotels."

"Holy shit really? Score Santana!"

Jake chuckled but quickly stopped when Kitty glared at him.

"I let the fact that she spoke down to me last week slip by when I thought she was a lowly teacher on some sort of power trip."

"And now?"

"Now I won't be holding back." Kitty stated through gritted teeth.

V

V

V

"How much time do we have?" Santana grunted as Quinn pushed her back on to the bed.

"I told Rach to give us half an hour." Quinn's lips found her favorite spot on the brunette's neck, they had barely exchanged a greeting before the blonde was pulling the singer into the bedroom.

"Q that's hardly enough time for me to do all the things I've been dreaming about all week."

Soft lips were making it very difficult for Santana to keep the pout on her lips, by god she had missed these lips.

"I know it is babe but it gives me the chance to do at least some of what I been dreaming about doing to you."

Nimble fingers began to unbutton the Latinas shirt.

"Oh god." Santana's back arched off the bed as her breasts were cupped.

"I want you so badly San."

"I'm all yours." Santana groaned as her left nipple was tweaked through the white lace of her bra.

Quick work was made removing clothes and Quinn soon had two fingers deep inside her girlfriends' hot center.

"Fuck you feel so good." Santana's hips thrust forcefully willing Quinn deeper and deeper.

"Sit up babe." Quinn quickly removed her digits causing the woman below her to wince with the sudden loss of contact.

"What the hell Quinn I was nearly there."

"And you will be again soon my love I just want to try something new…knees please."

Quinn moved so Santana could get to her knees, she could tell her whole body was charged and desperate for release.

"Like this."

"Back up in to me babe."

With Santana's back soon flush with her front, Quinn trailed her finger tips up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts before turning her chin and capturing red lips in a searing kiss.

Her left hand got back to work on the Latinas left breast as her right made its way back to Santana's deliciously hot core.

Tongues fighting for dominance Santana gasped as three fingers slipped inside her.

"Is that ok?" Quinn moved slowly allowing time for her to adjust to sudden invasion.

"Mmmm yep."

"Are you ready to come for me?"

"Please."

Quinn's thumb flicked over her throbbing clit with each thrust of her hand, she knew it wouldn't take Santana long to fall to pieces.

"I love fucking you Santana." Quinn lust filled voice growled into her ear causing her orgasm to come even quicker than expected followed hastily by a second.

Santana collapsed forward on to her hands to steady herself, breathing deeply she nearly died as she caught Quinn licking her fingers clean beside her.

"Holy shit Q that was amazing."

"Mmmm yep and all within time." Quinn checked her watch before nodding at her lover with a large grin.

"You really think I'm going to let you walk out of here without making you feel as good as you just made me feel?"

"I don't think you have a choice." Quinn leant across and placed a chaste kiss on a tanned shoulder before climbing from the sheets.

"Like hell I don't." Santana tried to grab the teacher but fell on to the mattress.

Jesus Quinn had literally fucked her senseless.

"See what I mean baby." Quinn winked and made her way to the bathroom.

"You'll keep Fabray!"

"I look forward to it." Quinn called from the bathroom as she turned the shower on.

"Fucking hell." Santana panted as she brought her hand to her chest, her heart was pounding so hard.

Sometimes she liked to work out a little before a show to pump herself up but she knew she certainly wouldn't need to do that tonight, in fact she was quite happy for this euphoric bliss to never wear off. She could still feel Quinn's hands on and in her.

"That's it I'm marrying that girl." She chuckled as she pulled the sheet up to cover her body.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay another update! thank you all so much for the reviews, msgs etc. they do encourage me to write chapters quicker. I look forward to hearing from you all again.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Does she ever stop talking?"

Santana had been listening as politely as she could to Rachel going on and on about some performance technique she should adopt but it was now border lining ridiculous. It was Saturday evening and they were waiting for Brittany to join them so they could head to the venue.

"Shhh she is trying to be friendly." Quinn shoulder checked her.

"Can we take her batteries out?"

"Santana." Quinn hissed under her breath in warning but also not able to hide the smirk on her face.

"So Santana if you do it that way and if Brittany changes her breathing I think you will find your singing abilities will open up to a whole new level."

"Ok hold up short stack." Santana held up her hand to stop the smaller brunette from continuing.

"I think you find if you look at the awards that line the walls in our homes and the sales of our music that Britt and I have more than enough singing abilities."

"But…"

Santana accentuated her held up hand.

"Nope…..I've listened for the last fifteen minutes respectfully so now you can do the same. I respect that you are a super teacher or whatever but Britt and I sound raw and we like what we make…our fans like what we make and we are not going to change it anytime soon."

"I'm not saying what you do is bad I'm just giving some hints to preserve your voice."

Rachel sat back in a bit of a huff, she was simply trying to help.

"Our voices have held up so far, so I think we are cool ok?"

Santana didn't really want to argue with her girlfriends best friend and in truth she actually kind of like the girl but she also wasn't about to be told what to do with her career.

"Fine." Rachel crossed her arms defensively causing Quinn to chuckle.

"Come on Rach, San isn't one of your students just starting out in the world she knows what she is doing."

Patting her friend on the shoulder she hoped to diffuse the growing tension.

"Ladies…you are all looking as gorgeous as ever."

Brittany's sudden voice in the room made them all jump.

"Bout time B." Santana grumbled. She figured she wouldn't have had to endure the last fifteen minute lecture if only her bandmate had been on time.

"I'm sorry I had minor issue whilst I was trying to curl my hair in the tub."

"Brittany for fucks sake how many times have I told you to not use electrical things anywhere near a tub of water?"

"I was using heated rollers thank you very much but my hair got a little damp so I'm not sure if these ones at the back are going to hold."

She turned her head towards the three women to get their opinion.

"They look ok Britt, did you use some product?" Quinn twirled one in her fingers and they seemed to be holding.

"Yup."

"B we have hair and make-up at the venue let them sort it out."

"I wanted to have a go myself grumpy."

"Ugh fine, let's go."

"Oh Britt this is my best friend Rachel."

Quinn knew Rachel had been hanging out to meet the blonde since they had arrived.

"It's nice to meet you." Brittany took Rachel's outstretched hand and kissed it softly making the short girl blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rachel replied almost shyly.

"Let's go." Santana called out from the doorway.

"Looks like we will have to talk later." Brittany winked at Rachel as she walked by to join her friend.

"You are straight Rach." Quinn laughed as she linked her arm through her friends.

"Yes…..yes I am." Rachel asserted as her eyes found the very attractive derrières of two very famous people in front of her whilst they made their way down the corridor.

"Hey one of those belongs to me so quit ogling."

Quinn shoved Rachel's shoulder gently.

"Ha ha as a confident secure person I am allowed to admire the rear ends of two beautiful women am I not?"

"Well they are rather nice." Quinn smiled widely

"Exactly."

They both giggled earning an amused over the shoulder look from Santana.

V

V

V

"They really are good." Rachel called into Quinn's ear as Brittany and Santana began their encore.

"You see! And to think you missed the first concert to run out on me with two random guys." Quinn yelled back she was rather tipsy and it was beginning to show.

"Hey Tina really liked Mike and seeing as they now seem to be joined at the hip I'd say all in all it was quite the successful evening when it comes to my friends finding new loves wouldn't you?"

If Quinn really thought about it she was right, if Rachel and Tina didn't strike up a conversation with the guys that night they would have never gone outside with them and then she would have never been left waiting for them afterwards in turn never leading to the meeting she had with the sexy as hell Latina on the stage.

Placing her hands on either side of Rachel's face Quinn kissed her square on the lips.

"I fucking love you Rachel Berry."

"You've had too much to drink." Rachel laughed as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Nope I just love you."

"Awww I love you too Q."

"And I really really love that insanely beautiful woman on the stage."

After a few drinks her inhibitions certainly began to lower.

"She loves you too Quinn, it's written all over her face."

"Do you know I've never let anyone go down on me before?" Quinn called out none to quietly causing Rachel to nearly choke on her drink.

"Ok…..thanks for that info."

"I mean obviously I've had sex…and Santana and I have great sex but I know she really wants to be with me in that way."

"Is she pressuring you?" Rachel's attention left the stage entirely and focused on her friend.

"NO absolutely not!"

"Well that's good and I'm sure when the time is right you will really enjoy it."

"I hope so."

The whole thing had been playing on Quinn's mind a bit lately and although she knew a concert wasn't the best place to talk about it the fact that she was four drinks down had finally allowed her the confidence to bring it up. It wasn't a big deal really but because she had kind of made it a thing that first night it felt like it was snowballing into something that was now causing more anxiety the longer she left it.

"Quinn just do what feels right for you ok?"

"Yeah I will. Come on lets head back stage before the song ends so we don't get caught up in everyone else leaving." Quinn tugged on her hand and they hastily exited their seats.

A red head looked after them with a devious smirk on her face, pulling out her phone she sent off a quick text message.

\- - - Looks like your girls favorite dish isn't being served at her new restaurant.

Seconds later her phone flashed with a call, excusing herself past the people in her row Natalie made her way out to the foyer where it was much quieter.

"That was quick." Natalie laughed.

"And that was cryptic what does that even mean?"

Kitty's voice was full of intrigue.

"I'm at Santana's show and guess who I was sat behind?"

"No idea."

"Her girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"And she chucked back a few beers so got a little loose lipped."

"Right….just get to the good stuff."

"Well I know from what you have said about your sex life all the certain likes Miss Super Star enjoys and from what hotel chic was saying she won't let Santana go down on her."

The line went deathly silent for a few seconds and Natalie could almost see the pay rise she was going to get.

"Why would she do that? Santana is amazing her fingers but she is extraordinary with her tongue."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

"That's very interesting to know."

"I thought it might peak your interest."

"That it has, ok I will let you get back to the one weekend you have off for the next two months and we can discuss this more on Monday."

"Catch ya later." Natalie ended her the call as people began to pour from the doors.

V

V

V

"How many has she had?" Santana laughed as she watched Quinn dancing very seductively with Brittany.

She and Rachel were sitting on the floor watching the two blondes dance around the room, various other crew members doing the same.

"One too many it seems, what's Brittany's excuse?" Rachel answered with a smile on her face.

"Oh sometimes Britt totally lets loose after a show and with the buzz of performing it goes straight to her head…Only one too many for Q? Maybe three too many perhaps."

"No she is a light weight trust me that's only about four beers."

"Ha ha really?"

"Yep!" Rachel nodded before turning to the singer with a serious look on her face.

"Oh god is this the talk?"

"No I'm hoping we don't need to have that talk….."

"We don't, I'm not going to hurt her she is my world."

Rachel smiled warmly, Quinn deserved someone like Santana….someone who was well aware the gift they were getting when she gave them her heart.

"Just look after her ok."

"I thought this wasn't that talk?"

"I know you won't intentionally hurt her but please make sure no one else does."

"If anyone tried I'd be up on an assault charge I can assure you."

"Good…..well not good per say but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get it…can I ask why the concern? Quinn isn't a fool. She actually has a lot more balls than I could've imagined."

"Oh she can be one super tough bitch but she also takes things to heart, she wants to do right by people and sometimes that means putting herself second…some people take advantage of that. I normally point it out to her but seeing as she will be spending a lot more time with you I'm just asking you to watch out for her."

"I understand and I promise I will."

"Good and seeing as they both look seconds away from removing their clothes we perhaps should head back to the hotel."

"Yeah good idea can you help Britt?"

"I'm sure I can manage."

"She is a touchy feely drunk just be prepared."

"I'm sure I could get quite the pay check selling that story."

"I can see the headline now….Music teacher inappropriately groped by singer."

"That's actually quite a tame headline."

"Yeah you are right it would be so much worse, come on let's go before this gets any worse."

Santana got to her feet and held out a hand to pull Rachel to hers.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled appreciatively.

"You're welcome! You know I think we might be pretty good friends."

"I hope so for Quinn's sake."

"Yeah we just need to work on you knowing when to stop talking and we'll be fine."

Rachel's jaw fell open and Santana burst into laughter.

"Well that's just freaking charming."

"I'm certainly a charmer little one, I'm sure your friend will attest to that."

"Yeah and I'm now going to tell her you were being mean to me."

"Awww come on you know I'm mostly kidding." Santana placed her arms across Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah yeah and I'll tell Quinn I mostly like you."

They laughed together as they made their way towards the dancing girls.

V

V

V

"Ugh how am I hung over I barely had anything to drink?" Quinn groaned in to her pillow.

"You didn't have much to eat though babe."

"I'm so sorry San, I remember being ok and then all of a sudden it just hit me."

"The heat probably didn't help."

"I'll blame you for that?"

"What for the subpar air con?"

"No for making me hot! Have I told you how out of this world sexy you are on the stage?"

"You've insinuated a few times."

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn's temple softly.

"Oh god I dirty danced with Brittany!"

"Yep I rather enjoyed that show." Quinn could tell Santana had a large grin across her face even though her eyes were closed.

"I'm never drinking again."

"Said everyone with a hangover, let's get up and go and find Rachel and Britt and get some breakfast I promise you will feel better."

"Ewww I don't think I can eat."

"If you want to feel gross all day then stay in bed and feel sorry for yourself but if you want to come right then I suggest you drag yourself out of this bed and join me in the shower so we can make a start on making you feel better."

"Did you just find a way to put shower sex on offer?"

"Baby that's always on offer." Santana winked at her before kissing her softly.

"Mmm I feel better already." Quinn mumbled against her lips.

"Come on pretty girl as much as I'd love to spend all day sleeping with you beside me we only have half a day together before my flight out."

"Ok I'm getting up." Opening her eyes she found smiling brown orbs.

"We can get lots of bacon." Santana kissed her cheek before climbing from the bed.

"We can also get room service…just saying!" Quinn called after her.

"But you wanted me to spend time with your talk a lot friend."

"You make her sound like a care bear."

"Get out of bed Q!"

"I'm coming…."

"You will be if you hurry up." Santana pulled her sleep shirt over her head revealing her very naked body to the blonde.

"And suddenly my appetite is back." Quinn grinned as she jumped from the bed.

V

V

V

"Britt you better be fucking decent." Santana called as she walked towards her friend's room.

Their whole touring career they always made sure the other was given access their rooms.

"It's breakfast time B." Santana flung the door open to reveal an almost naked Brittany, if you could really class a lacy black g string as clothing sprawled across the bed.

"Ooookay I didn't need to see that." Quinn turned away quickly.

"What the hell." Grumbling from beside Brittany quickly made her turn back.

"Rachel what the fuck!"

Rachel's head appeared from under the covers, her hair was wild.

"Damn Berry I told you to take her back to her room not TAKE her back to her room."

Santana laughed as she threw the sheet over the blondes still sleeping form, she really could sleep through anything.

"Rach you don't sleep with women." Quinn was in shock.

"Clearly she does." Santana was still laughing as she drew back the curtains.

"San it's not funny."

"No you're right it's not…it's fucking hilarious! Come on Britt it's time to get up." Santana slapped the girl's ass earning a grunt from the pillow.

"Quinn I'm meant to be the dramatic one….don't over react…OH MY GOD WHERE ARE HER CLOTHES!"

Rachel screeched when Brittany finally began to stir.

"Why is everyone talking so loud? This is a Zen place people." Brittany rolled on to her back and rubbed her eyes.

"Brittany where are your clothes? I put you in to bed last night with clothes on."

Rachel was out of the bed now, wearing a tank that Brittany had thrown in her direction the night before. She was thankful the girl was much taller than her so the length allowed her to maintain some dignity around Santana, Living with Quinn for the past few years had of course meant that they were comfortable around each other naked.

"I got soooo hot in the night."

"Ahem….So did you guys?"

Quinn was still in shock at the thought of Brittany and Rachel having sex.

"No Quinn!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Apparently she won't sleep with a drunk me." Brittany added as she pulled a t-shirt over her head.

"Oh thank god."

"Next time I won't get drunk though right pretty lady?" Brittany winked at her again and made her way to her bathroom.

Rachel blushed beet red.

"Rachel do we need to have one of those chats?" Santana raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman, smirk permanently on her face.

"No we don't Santana! I made sure she got back safely and she asked me to stay with her, she seemed sad so I agreed. NOTHING happened." Rachel directed the last part in Quinn's direction.

"We are going down stairs for breakfast we thought you guys would like to join us so shall we see you down there in ten minutes?"

"Yeah that's fine I will go and get changed." Rachel began to pull her jeans up her legs.

"Britt ten minutes down stairs for food." Santana yelled through the door.

"Alright major fucking general no need to yell." Brittany replied as they heard the shower turn on.

V

V

V

"Yuck why do all these newspapers refer to me as a billionaire?" Quinn chucked the paper on the seat next to her, they were waiting for Brittany and Rachel to join them before they ordered.

"I think the more important question is why you are reading a newspaper." Santana teased.

"I actually enjoy reading a newspaper which is why we still offer the service in all of our hotels."

"Fair enough." Santana shrugged and glanced around the restaurant. Once the waitress had recognized who they were they were ushered to a more secluded section of the room so as not to be disturbed.

"I hate when they spin untrue shit."

Quinn had picked up the next paper and once again her face was feature.

"How is it untrue?"

"I'm not a Billionaire!"

"The company you own is."

"Right….it's the company not me."

"Not important to these people Q."

"Maybe I should casually leave a print out of my bank balance with a reporter."

"Babe don't even worry about it."

"I just don't want to be portrayed a certain way San."

"You are worried people are going to think you are a spoilt little princess who only has money because of her parents right?"

"That is the only reason I have money."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"So you may have inherited the bigger picture but you work hard at the job you do and I know you do a fair bit of behind the scenes stuff for Q and F….I've seen the files." Santana added as Quinn began to interrupt.

"All I'm saying is it's not like you have just been given this money and sit there flitting it around. You are sensible and you work a job like most people and you pay your taxes etc. you are not one of those people Quinn."

"Sometimes they make me feel like I am." Quinn sighed, she hated this side of money….the fame that suddenly came with having a few dollars aligned with your name.

"Well fuck them! The people that matter know the truth and that's all that counts."

"You're right."

"It should have been my last name you know."

"I'm glad it's not."

"You like Mrs. Lopez better than Mrs. Right huh?'

"I just think Fabray-Lopez sounds much nicer for our kids' last names than Fabray-Right."

Quinn smiled widely it wasn't a topic either of them had even remotely discussed because let's face it their relationship was still in its infancy but she still was also a dreamer and couldn't deny the thought of having little Santana's running around her sometime in the future hadn't crossed her mind a few times.

"Kids huh…as in plural?"

This kind of talk used to Santana running for the hills in previous relationships.

"Yeah I want a big family."

"Crap how many are we talking?"

"Plenty to share my BILLIONS with."

Quinn grinned as she raised her eyebrow.

"Sounds good but maybe we can aim for a basketball team instead of a soccer team yeah?"

"I think I can deal with that." Quinn reached across the table and grabbed her girlfriends' hand.

"They better have your eyes." Santana added as she stared deeply into said hazel oceans.

"Ha ha we'll see." Quinn looked across the room to see Brittany and Rachel making their way towards them.

"If they had sex before they came down here I'm going to be pissed."

"Nothing happened and Rachel is straight!...wait is Britt even into woman?"

Nothing had ever been discussed in the media about Brittany ever having had a girlfriend.

"Britt is in to love. The package it comes in doesn't really matter to her and I'm sorry to break it to you Q but your friend has a total lady loving crush on Britt you mark my words those two will end up in bed together."

"Great." Quinn rolled her eyes and her earlier headache reminded her that it wasn't completely gone. She really didn't have a problem with the two of them hooking up as long as no one got hurt and it didn't cause any stress for her and Santana.

"Hey guys sorry we kept you." Brittany sat beside Santana and took a sip of her orange juice.

"All good we were just discussing the fact that Quinn totally agrees that my breasts are far more enticing than yours."

Quinn inhaled her coffee sharply causing the hot liquid to burn her mouth and throat and of course cause a coughing fit. Santana rubbed her back soothingly she really didn't mean to cause any harm.

"We…..*cough* we weren't." Quinn spluttered as a tear ran from the corner of her eye.

"San you know she couldn't say the truth without hurting your feelings." Brittany mused.

"Yeah sure thing Britt."

"I saw the way she was looking at me and trust me after the way we were dancing last night I know it's only a matter of time before she is begging to see them again."

"Oh my god stop talking both of you." Quinn cleared her throat as she finally regained her composure.

Santana shook her head with a smile.

"It's ok Quinn I'll send you a pic later." Brittany managed to avoid Santana's hand as she went to slap her arm.

"What? Rachel liked her picture."

This time both Quinn and Rachel's eyes nearly fell out of their heads which made both of the singers crack up laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**You see reviews work! that and having a quiet period at work lol and it's one of the longest chapters!**

 **Thanks to everyone for sticking around and letting me know you are around :) lots of guest reviews I appreciate you all too, kinda wish you would sign up so I could thank personally of course x.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy Birthday baby." Quinn's husky voice immediately had its usual effect on Santana.

"'Thanks babe it would be so much better if you were here."

"I know my love but this time tomorrow you will be here in my arms and we can celebrate anyway you like."

"Yeah I know."

Quinn had nearly caved three times over the past week when Santana begged her to come out for the final show and her party. She had remained strong however even when a pretty heated argument had taken place about the whole thing. Santana had apologized for causing the whole thing but had still been acting a little off for the past twenty four hours. Quinn knew it would be worth it in the end but it broke her heart that they weren't quite right. She had told Santana she had a fundraiser at one of the hotels to attend and she could not get out of it under any circumstance. Never too proud to beg Santana had even found a way to contact Fran at work and pleaded with her to let Quinn off the hook, fortunately Quinn had already let her sister in on the surprise otherwise she would've totally blown it. Now all she needed to do was get to the airport in an hour and she would be on her way to surprise the girl of her dreams.

"Are you excited about your last show?"

"Normally I get a bit down after a tour but knowing I'm coming home to you has kept that away this time."

"Awww and you can perform for me every night if you like." Quinn added playfully.

"Ha ha yeah I think you'd soon get sick of it." The blonde sighed when her girlfriend didn't take the bait.

"San don't be mad at me."

"Let's not do this again Q, I'm not mad I just really wanted to spend tonight with you."

"I know you did."

"Anyway I'd better get going I have a far bit of stuff to pack up here and then I need to find Loretta to get all the info about my flights tomorrow. I normally have all of that by now but I think with the party etc. she has forgotten to pass it on."

"Just as long as she hasn't forgotten to book them at all."

"It would be more than her life was worth to delay me getting to you."

Quinn smiled softly at the sweet intention of the statement.

"I've taken Monday off work so we can properly celebrate tomorrow."

"That's cool."

"Is it? It doesn't sound that way."

"Babe I'm happy ok….look I gotta go. I'll ring you after the show."

"Ok honey I love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn slid her phone into her pocket and sighed once again, weren't surprises meant to be a happy exciting time? It wasn't meant to feel like this.

V

V

V

Santana quickly applied her make-up and was already on her way to the door when a knock came from the other side. She opened it freely and smiled at Claudia standing there with an extremely large bouquet of flowers and a small recognizable blue box.

"Claud you shouldn't have."

"I didn't." Claudia laughed.

"The front desk called me to let me know these had been delivered."

"Oh ok."

Santana took the gifts from her and placed the flowers on the table. She slipped the card from the envelope attached to the box.

 _Diamonds are priceless and so are you, enjoy your day._

 _Lots of love Kitty._

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful pair of diamond earrings.

"Quinn?"

"Kitty actually." Santana replied softly.

It was a nice gesture but she certainly wasn't going to accept them.

"Oh ok and the flowers?"

"They are from her too I think."

"They had their own card."

"Oh I totally missed that." Santana chuckled.

"Well girls do tend to go for diamonds San." Claudia laughed with her knowing full well Santana wasn't actually a flashy diamond type of girl.

Santana located the card on the flowers and opened it.

 _My love, today is your day and I know it's not about the presents to you but I still couldn't let the day go by without some sort of gesture. I have arranged for a bright and happy bouquet of flowers exactly like this one to be delivered to every ward of every children's hospital in California in your name to spread a bit of cheer on your Birthday._

 _I Love you so much it's crazy._

 _Yours Always Q xxx_

Santana wiped a tear from her eye.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is good."

"Happy tears?"

"Really happy ones, look what she has done Claud."

Santana handed the card over, a gesture like that meant more to Santana than any gift for herself.

"Oh wow, gosh that's like hundreds of bunches of flowers."

"I know! I hope she got bulk a discount." They both laughed together.

"I bet you can't wait to get home."

"I'm counting down the minutes…..if you, Loretta and Britt hadn't put so much effort in to this party tonight I would be bailing to be honest."

"Well thanks for sticking around."

"You're welcome."

"Happy Birthday by the way." Claudia hugged her tight.

"Thanks hon, I'm just going to call Quinn back super quick."

"Yeah no worries I'll see you later on."

Santana sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Quinn to answer her phone.

"Hey."

"I love you."

"I love you too, is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry for acting like a child the past couple of days."

"Emotions get in the way sometimes San."

"Yeah but our first fight shouldn't have been about me being a spoiled sulking brat."

"Hey I'm ok if that's the only reason we are going to argue. Did you find Loretta?"

"No I got a bit side tracked by this amazing bunch of flowers arriving."

"Oh good you got them, I know it's a bit unconventional but what else do you get the woman who has everything?"

"It's perfect Q."

"You're perfect."

"Yeah we both know that's not true."

"You're perfect to me."

A smile spread across Santana's face, yeah it sucked that Quinn couldn't be there tonight but she had a month off and that was a reason to be happy beyond belief.

"Thanks baby, your perfect for you girlfriend had better get cracking on with everything I need to do but I'll text you throughout the day."

"Ok my love I have a few meetings today so if I don't get back right away that's why."

More likely it's because she would be on a plane but she couldn't say that of course.

"Ok no worries. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible." Santana chuckled as she quickly ended the call, effectively getting in the last word.

Seconds later she received a text.

\- - - Totally possible, totally true and totally in love with you xxxx

She loved the way that Quinn could make her feel so complete. Replying quickly she jumped to her feet with new determination to enjoy her day.

\- - - Head over heels multiple times over xxxx.

V

V

V

"Ok everyone before we sing our last song, you all know its Santana's Birthday today."

The crowd went crazy.

"So I thought we could all sing for her. Happy Birthday to you…"

Santana grinned as the whole arena sang Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs, as the song neared its end Loretta wheeled an extremely large cake to the center of the stage.

"Blow out your candles and make a wish babe." Brittany pushed her towards the cake.

Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes before blowing out the candles, as the last flame went out a large explosion of confetti and balloons released from the ceiling causing the audience to cheer loudly once again as they were covered.

"Thank you so much everyone for coming out tonight we hope you have had a really great time and we will see you all again real soon." Santana called out as the opening riff to their final song began to play.

"Please all drive safely home and in the great words of our fave talk show Queen please be kind to one another." Brittany added before they both started singing.

V

V

V

"Awesome show everyone! Shower and be ready to party in half an hour." Claudia called as the band and dancers made their way from the stage.

Brittany and Santana took a moment to hug, they always did at the end of a tour. Sure they had their ups and downs but they both knew there was no one else they would rather be on this journey with.

"That's another one down babe."

"It is, now you have to get creative and write us some new hit songs San."

"As do you."

"Yeah I have a few ideas, I'm guessing all of yours are going to be lovey dovey ones so I'd better add some flavor."

"Hey! Not fair."

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say B."

"Shower time?"

"Yep."

"What should I wear tonight?"

"Clothes preferably."

"You're hilarious, what are you wearing?"

"I have a sexy black number."

"Oooohhh shall I snap a couple of pics for Quinn so she can she what she is missing out on?"

"Ha ha maybe."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Yep cool."

Santana took a few moments to walk around back stage, she glanced out at the emptying arena with pride they had managed a ninety five percent sell out tour and the only shows that didn't sell out completely were extra shows that had been added at the last minute and there were only a handful of seats empty at each.

Taking in a deep breath she could still see the odd piece of confetti flitting its way to the floor.

"I hear somewhere around here is a Birthday girl missing a date to her party."

Quinn's voice made her spin around ridiculously fast almost losing her balance in the process.

"Q…"

Santana couldn't get anything else out.

"Hey baby, Surprise!"

Wasting no time in closing the distance between them Santana's hands cupped Quinn's cheeks.

"You're here." She whispered, their faces were inches apart and Quinn could physically see the pulse beating wildly in Santana's neck.

Reaching across slowly she tucked the Latinas dark hair behind her ear and in an instant red lips were on hers. They were smooth, they were hot and they were perfect. A moan escaped both their mouths as their bodies pressed against one another.

Their kiss reluctantly came to an end when oxygen became a must have.

"What about your fundraiser?"

"That may have been a little white lie." Quinn looked guilty.

"There was never a fundraiser?"

"No….I'm sorry for lying everyone was wanting this to be a surprise."

"You mean we argued over nothing?"

"Kind of yeah, please don't be angry."

"I'm too fucking happy to see you to be angry but now I know just what you are capable of Fabray."

Santana fingers left tingles as she traced them down Quinn's arms.

"It killed me to keep it from you if it makes you feel any better."

"So how many of these jerks knew about this?"

"A few." Quinn smiled.

"Do I have to fire my entire team?"

"Nope."

"How many then?"

"None."

"Well that's no fun."

"I will personally make it up to you for every person that knew about this."

"Ok that sounds like a good deal."

"Put it this way we may not be leaving the bedroom for weeks."

"Funnily enough I am completely ok with that."

"I thought you might be, now on a serious note you had better go and get ready people will be waiting for you."

"They can wait."

"Baby this whole thing is for you."

"Ugh fine you're coming with me right?"

"I think I will wait for you out here."

"No! Why?"

"Because if I come with you we both know what's going to happen and I'm not having the wrath of Loretta, Claudia and Brittany coming down on me."

"Promise you won't disappear?"

"Where am I going to go San?"

"I don't know just stay like right here I'll be super quick."

"I'm not standing by myself backstage Santana I will go and get a drink and mingle with your guests."

"Ok but your first dance is with me."

"My dance card is full and there is only one name on it I promise."

Santana kissed her lips gently once again and Quinn used all her will power to pull back as soon as it grew heavier.

"Fifteen minutes max." With a peck on her cheek Santana was gone.

V

V

V

"On a scale of one to ten how pissed was she?" Loretta queried as she handed Quinn a drink.

"I think I have managed to keep all your jobs safe." Quinn smiled and clinked their glasses together before talking a sip.

"She was happy though right?"

"Very."

"Oh thank god, when I saw the foul mood she was in I nearly caved and told her."

"I nearly did too….numerous….."

Quinn froze.

"Are you ok?" Following Quinn's glued line of sight Loretta noticed that Santana had just walked in to the party. Her hair was down and curled slightly, her dress was short and tight but still tasteful and her make-up was light. She looked truly beautiful.

Once Santana's eyes found Quinn's she made a bee line straight for her.

"I'll catch you later Quinn." Loretta swallowed back the rest of her drink not expecting and not getting a reply she moved back towards some of her friends with a smile on her face, she truly loved a good love story and she was guessing Santana and Quinn's was going to be epic.

V

V

V

Two hours later the party was in full swing, Quinn had kept her drinking to a minimum as she really wasn't wanting a repeat of the previous weekend.

"Ian the head of our label is here." Santana stated before spinning Quinn around and pulling her back against her front.

"Um do you think you had better go and talk to him?"

"Not if it means having to stop dancing with you. Unless you are happy to come and let me show you off?"

"You're cute, how about this…. I'm going to go to the bathroom so you can go and talk to him and I will meet you over there in a few minutes so you can introduce us."

"Ok can I get you a drink for when you come back?"

"No but I can get you one."

"Just a champagne thanks babe."

Quinn kissed her hand before making her way to the bathroom.

Santana's gaze followed after her but soon disturbed by a blonde she certainly hadn't been expecting.

"Happy Birthday honey." Kitty's arm were instantly around her.

"Kitty quit hugging me, what are you doing here?" Santana untangled herself from her ex's body.

"I thought I would drop by and wish you a Happy Birthday."

"I don't think you were invited."

"Awww don't be like that we had some great times together and I miss having you around."

"Those great times didn't' seem to stop you screwing your co-star did it?"

"You know that was a mistake I just want to be friends with you I miss talking to you."

"Yeah it's not going to happen Kitt you ruined any chance of that the day you let that guy put his dick in you."

"Do you have to be so crass?"

"You don't seem to get it any other way."

"Did you like the earrings at least?"

"The earrings are beautiful but they will be returned you."

"Oh god don't tell me your new little toy won't let you keep them."

"I don't want to keep them Kitty. Now if you will excuse I have someone I need to talk to."

Santana pushed past the blonde and made her way towards the man she had initially wanted to talk to.

V

V

V

Quinn asked for two glasses of champagne and turned to survey the room.

Santana and Brittany were laughing at something Ian was saying which immediately made a smile spread across her face. Santana truly was quite exquisite to simply watch.

"Here you go ma'am." The barman handed her two glasses.

"Thank you." She smiled and went to make her way toward her girlfriend when a grating voice beside her decided to speak up.

"A few more of them and you might finally be able to give Santana what she wants."

Quinn looked Kitty up and down with contempt.

"Ok I'll bite, what exactly are you talking about?"

"You know Santana's favorite past time is a bit of the old tipping the velvet. She used to do me daily…. said she could never get enough to quench her thirst."

Quinn swallowed deeply this certainly wasn't what she was expecting, an overwhelming feeling of nausea began to stir in the pit of her stomach.

"I have it on good authority little miss socialite that you are not even attempting to help her out with that."

Quinn felt lightheaded surely Santana wouldn't have discussed such intimate details of their sex life with anyone let alone Kitty Wilde.

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ahh by the look of your face I think you know I do."

"Do you really think you are welcome here?"

V

V

V

Out the corner of Santana's eye she caught her favorite blonde talking to the one person she dreaded. Making eyes at Brittany's her bandmate glanced up in the direction Santana had nodded.

"Um Ian I'll be right back."

"Actually Santana I wanted to discuss with you a few ideas we have for a release of acoustic songs, I have already discussed it Brittany."

"Oh um…." Santana looked back towards Kitty and Quinn she could see her by girlfriends' body language that she was uncomfortable.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Brittany patted Santana's arm as if to say don't worry I've got this.

"So these songs Santana." Santana had to turn her direction back towards her boss.

V

V

V

"I'm actually just about to leave but just so you know, Santana can always come back to me for some thirst quenching any time she wants…you see I let her do anything she wants always have and always will. She has come back twice already since we split so I think it's safe to assume there will be more."

"Kitty I'm pretty sure I didn't see pyscho bitch on the guest list."

Kitty jumped she had been so engrossed in taking Quinn down a foot or two that she hadn't registered Brittany's sudden appearance behind her.

"Guess you missed it sweetheart. I'm out of here anyway this party is lame. It was so lovely to see you again Quinn."

Kitty's tone was exaggerated and condescending. Her smile was fake as she pushed past Quinn towards the exit.

"I guess she came in on the bottom of someone's shoe." Brittany chuckled trying to gauge the mood of woman in front of her.

"Yeah." Quinn certainly wasn't herself.

"Hey look let me take these off you before we squeeze them to death." Brittany took the glasses from Quinn's hand, the teacher immediately feeling the ache of holding them far too tightly.

"Britt I'm going to head back to the hotel can you let Santana know."

"Look Quinn, Kitty is a manipulative bitch don't let her get to you."

"I just need some air."

"So let's go outside for a few minutes."

Quinn nodded and allowed Brittany to lead them towards an exit.

Santana watched Quinn follow Brittany from the room she was desperate to get to her but Ian wouldn't stop talking. Normally Santana would be in her element they were proposing an acoustic album and the fans would get to vote on which songs would feature.

Sighing she grabbed a glass off the tray of a passing waitress and threw back its contents quickly, praying silently that everything was ok. Surely Brittany would have found a way to let her know if it wasn't.

V

V

V

"Phew it's a bit cooler out here."

Brittany rubbed at her bare arms as Quinn wrapped her own around her middle.

"Kitty talks a lot of shit so whatever she said don't take any notice."

Quinn scoffed which threw Brittany a little.

"You are obviously pissed about something so do you care to share?"

"You probably already know Brittany." Quinn's voice was void of any emotion.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"I'm pissed because that awful woman had to nerve to discuss personal intimate details about my relationship with Santana."

"Yeah she will get under your skin alright but she talks a whole heap of crap."

"No you don't get it."

"Well duh that's why I'm asking."

"What she knew she could have only learnt from Santana."

"Or assume from her relationship with Santana."

"Yeah um NO!"

"Santana doesn't talk to Kitty, especially not about you."

"Then can you tell me how Kitty knew that I….that we…..that I'm not comfortable letting Santana go down on me? Can you figure out how she would know that? Did you know that?"

"No of course I didn't know that."

"So if she hasn't told her best fucking friend for you to blab who else could have told Kitty huh?"

"I…..uh…well…look let me go and get Santana I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation."

"Save it Brittany I'm beyond caring right about now. Cameron….."

Quinn had spotted the tall brunette across the road.

"Hey Quinn, Britt….. What's up?"

"Can you take me back to the hotel please?'

"Um… yeah sure." Cameron looked at Brittany questioningly.

"Quinn come on please don't do this. You know Santana can't just up and leave the party to come after you."

"I'm thankful for that, can we go now please?" Quinn's eyes pleaded with Cam. She was hurting and felt betrayed and all she wanted to do was climb into bed and cry, she certainly didn't want Cam or Brittany to see her cry.

Cameron looked at Brittany technically she was his boss and he was working so he didn't really want to jeopardize his employment.

Brittany glanced back towards the party before sighing and nodding at the man. She couldn't force Quinn to stay but she could at least be sure she got back safely.

V

V

V

"Britt I was looking everywhere for you guys…..where's Quinn?"

Santana met Brittany at the entrance to the venue somewhat out of breath.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Back to the hotel."

"What? Why? Is she ok? Is she not well?"

"Well from what I can gather she is under the impression that you have been discussing intimate as fuck details about your relationship with none other than Kitty Wilde."

"The fuck I have."

"Yeah you see I put up that argument too but what Kitty knows is pretty personal San."

"What did she say?"

"She knows that you haven't gone down on Quinn."

"WHAT?"

"Is it true?"

"'Is what true?"

"Have you gone down on Quinn?"

"That is none of your business Britt."

"And yet it's KITTY'S?"

"NO IT FUCKING ISN'T! STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE I HAVE DONE SOMETHING WRONG."

Brittany sucked in a deep breath, she was going to be really angry if Santana had messed this up.

"Fine…I'm sorry… how the hell does she know that then?"

"I have no fucking clue."

"It looks bad Santana. In Quinn's eyes this looks really bad."

"B I swear on everything I have that I have not said a word to Kitty about Quinn. I would never discuss Quinn in that matter with anyone."

Tears were threatening to fall from Santana's eyes and as Brittany looked deeply into them she knew her friend was telling the truth.

"I believe you."

"I need to go."

"San there are so many people here, important people."

"I don't care Britt. I need to see her."

"Cam has taken Quinn back, wait here and I'll go and find Nate I know he isn't drinking tonight so he should be able to take you."

"Ok thanks."

Santana knew if she walked back inside it would take an age to get back out again so she just paced up and down the side walk waiting for their dancer to come outside. She slipped her phone from her bra and tried to call Quinn. Her line went straight to voicemail.

"Q baby I don't know what's going on it's like the fucking twilight zone or something but I promise I have not spoken to Kitty about us at all. Please Quinn you have to believe me. Please."

Ending the call she scrolled back up her contacts and hit the green icon.

"Hey sweetie is your party boring you now too?"

"What the fuck did you say to Quinn you disgusting piece of work."

"Oh so touchy don't tell me there is trouble in paradise."

"Kitty I'm not fucking around what did you say to her?"

"I think you know exactly what I said to her."

"Where the hell would you have heard anything like that? Have you got my house bugged or something?"

"You know my legs are always open for you San."

"I hate you, you know that? I really hate you." Tears began to fall from the brunette face.

"Hate and love… it's a fine line pretty lady. I'll keep the doors open for you though my sweet I'm sure you will be back soon enough."

The line went dead and Santana screamed in frustration. Part of her wanted to go straight to Kitty's house and beat the living shit out of her and of course the rest of her knew she needed to get to Quinn. Brittany believed her so she would just have to make Quinn do the same.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all so much for the love :) some of you have said really sweet things and some of you totally crack me up! it's nice to know you are enjoying this piece of fiction.**

 **Enjoy and review of course.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Quinn thanked Cameron for the ride before walking briskly into the foyer of the hotel, recognition crossed the woman's face on the front desk as Quinn approached.

"Miss Fabray, good evening how can I help you?"

"Hi Fiona, Some luggage of mine was dropped into a suite earlier this evening."

"Yes that's right you are in suite 1505 with Miss Lopez."

"Can I get access to that room please?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I thought Miss Lopez's assistant had the access code for you."

"She probably does but I didn't get a chance to get it off her."

"Ok no problems please just give me one second whilst I track down the code."

"Are there any other suites available?"

"I'm sorry no all of the suites are fully booked tonight with Miss Lopez's Birthday celebrations. Did we miss a booking?"

"No you have done everything fine, can I have a standard room please."

"Of course let me get that organized for you."

"Thanks this has to be confidential please, no one is to be told what room I'm in."

"Of course Miss Fabray."

"Thanks."

Quinn looked around the reception area taking in all the small details it needed a bit of color she silently decided.

"Here is the code for suite 1505 and here is the card for room 810. Can I get someone to escort you?"

"No thanks I know my way around. Thank you for this." Quinn smiled before heading towards the elevators, she wanted to get her bag and get out of there as quickly as possible.

Opening the door of the suite her nostrils were instantly assaulted with the smell of her girlfriend. Santana always smelt good that's for sure. She smelt super amazing when she had held Quinn tight in her arms only an hour ago on the dance floor. Feeling a tightness in her stomach once again Quinn glanced around the room for her bag, it wasn't anywhere to be seen so she figured it was in the bedroom. She made her way quickly across the floor stopping only to admire the bunch of flowers on the table. They were bright and cheerful just as she had asked. A small blue box caught her attention and instinctively she opened it. The sparkling diamonds were beautiful, she picked up the card the box had been sitting on and read the words scrawled inside.

"Fucking Kitty of course." She muttered before snapping the box shut and dropping it back on the table. The card fell from her hands on to the floor but she wasn't bothered.

Roughly picking up her bag from beside the bed she made her exit hastily.

V

V

V

"Are you going to be ok? You want me to come up?"

Nate was one of Brittany and Santana's regular dancers, he had been on tour with them five times and had starred in numerous music videos. They considered him a friend and he reciprocated those feelings hence his concern at leaving Santana on her own.

"I'll be fine, go back and enjoy yourself please."

"If you are sure."

"I am thanks for bringing me back."

"No problem if I don't see you tomorrow before ya'll head out I'll talk to you soon yeah?"

"Yeah for sure." Santana hugged him briefly and climbed from the car.

Walking through the hotel she kept her head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone that might recognize her. Within minutes she was outside her suite, taking a deep breath as she punched in the door code she prayed that Quinn had cooled down some.

The suite was empty, Santana searched the entire space twice. Only realizing the second time around that Quinn's bag was nowhere to be seen. The blonde had told her earlier that Loretta had dropped it off so of course it meant Quinn had been and gone.

Sitting heavily on to the sofa Santana threw her head back to regain her composure, how the hell had her perfect evening turned to shit so quickly?

Taking out her phone she hit redial on the blondes number and groaned when it went to voicemail again.

"Quinn please talk to me, I swear I haven't spoken to Kitty."

Her room had never felt so empty, any normal day she craved the quietness and the feeling of being secluded her suites provided they were her own little oasis away from the crazy life outside those walls but right now she would give anything to hear something as simple as her girlfriends' footsteps.

V

V

V

Quinn stepped from the shower and wrapped a robe around her, she ran fingers through her wet hair to prevent it from knotting up, it was habitual.

Looking through her bag she quickly realized there really wasn't much in it. A change for clothes for tomorrow, some sexy lingerie she had purchased to wear for Santana's enjoyment. And an envelope with a small gift for the brunette.

"Well it certainly isn't diamonds." She grunted as she threw it on the bed.

She had heard Santana discussing with Rachel the week earlier that she would love to learn to cook real Italian food. So Quinn had found the best Italian chef in the city and had arranged weekly cooking classes with him for them both whilst Santana was home. The first was supposed to be on Tuesday night and now…well now she really didn't have a clue what was going on. She knew they had only been together for such a short time but she truly felt like she knew the woman she had completely fallen for. The Santana she thought she knew would never talk about private things like that especially not with her ex-girlfriend. Tears welled in her eyes maybe she had been living with rose tinted glasses yet again and this relationship was not as amazing as she had led herself to believe.

V

V

V

Santana stepped from the elevator and hurried across the floor to the reception desk.

"Miss Lopez how can I help?"

"Quinn Fabray's room number please."

She had taken a punt that Quinn hadn't left the hotel.

"I'm sorry Miss Lopez we can't give out the room numbers of our guests."

"But she is here?"

"Customer confidentiality prevents me from…"

"LOOK I DON'T CARE…."

The shorter girl jumped at Santana's raised voice, the singer glanced around the empty room thankful that no one witnessed her practically yelling at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"That's ok." Fiona smiled softly

"It's not and I really do apologize. I just really need to talk to Quinn."

"Miss Lopez I can't give out our guests' personal information I would lose my job."

"I'll pay you a year's salary if you just tell me what room she is in."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Can you call her room?"

"Miss Fabray doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Look you can either call her or I'm going to knock on every god dam door in this hotel till I find her."

Fiona was rather nervous now she had never come across an issue like this in the month she had been in the job.

"I'll ask my manager what we can do."

She hurried from the desk to a small office off to one side and began a hushed conversation with the woman inside. Minutes later she returned and smiled at Santana once again.

"My colleague is going to try her room."

"Thank you."

V

V

V

Quinn groaned as the phone rang beside her.

"Why the hell didn't I put this on silent?" She mumbled as she picked up the receiver.

'Hello."

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss Fabray its Kathy from the front desk."

Quinn had dealt with Kathy a few times over the years, she was a lovely lady who had been with the hotel for many years.

"Hi Kathy."

"Um we have a small problem down here in regards to someone requesting your room number."

"Is it Santana?'

"Yes Miss Fabray we have refused to pass on your information to her but she is threatening a disturbance."

"Of course she is." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to call security? I understand this is likely a sensitive case."

"No its ok I'm sorry for the commotion you can give her my room number."

"Ok I will pass that on. If you need any further assistance just dial star triple seven from your room and security will be there in a matter of minutes."

"Thanks Kathy I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"Ok Miss Fabray."

"Kathy how about you call me Quinn from now on."

"I can try Miss…I can try Quinn."

"Ok great thanks for your help."

"Your welcome please enjoy the rest of your night."

The older woman replaced the receiver and walked out of her office towards Santana and Fiona.

"Did you get hold of her?"

The desperation in Santana's eyes and voice was extremely apparent.

"I did."

"And?"

"I informed Miss Fabray about your threat of a disturbance and she gave me approval to pass on her room number."

"Great what is it?"

"Please know we will not tolerate any of our guests being hassled."

"This is not something I do on a regular basis I can assure you."

Santana managed a half smile.

Kathy nodded at Fiona.

"She is room 810 Miss Lopez can I get someone to show you up?"

"No it's fine thank you."

"The elevator to your right will take you where you need to go."

"Thank you and sorry about earlier."

"No worries Miss Lopez enjoy the rest of your stay." Fiona smiled after the singer, her family and friends would die when she told them she actually got to talk to the Santana Lopez.

V

V

V

Quinn opened the door seconds after a light knock was made on the other side.

"Threatening a disturbance…..really Santana?"

"Hey it got me here didn't it?"

"Come in did you want a drink?"

"No I want you to talk to me."

"I'm not sure I have anything to say right now."

"Tell me what's going on in your head."

"I'm angry."

"Yeah well so am I."

"Why are you angry?"

"You have to ask? How about because my girlfriend walked out on me without talking to me, because she believed something my ex would say, because you are hurting and upset and someone has done that to you because of me, because you got another room. I'm furious at Kitty for even showing her face anywhere near either of us and I'm just fucking angry Quinn."

Tears were rolling down the Latinas cheeks.

"So you are saying you didn't tell Kitty about that? That she is like a fucking mind reader or something?"

"I have no idea where or how or what she heard exactly but I can say without a doubt I didn't say a word to her."

"That doesn't make any sense." Quinn rubbed her temples desperate to release some of the pressure in her head.

"Do you trust me?"

"Santana."

"No it should be as simple as that….do you trust me?"

"I thought I did."

"But not now?"

"It's all so messed up."

"And now my girlfriend doesn't trust me or believe me FABULOUS!"

"San can't you see it from my side."

"I CAN SEE IT PERFECTLY FROM MY SIDE QUINN!"

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Why not! I get it that you are a victim here and that you are upset and hurt but I am too and right now I just wish my freaking girlfriend would reassure me that we can work through this together."

Quinn had never felt so torn in her life of course she wanted to hold Santana and comfort her but she was equally still so confused.

Quinn's silence hit Santana like a sack of cement.

Nodding she began to make her way to the door.

"Happy fucking Birthday to me huh! You know all I wanted was for you to be here tonight, so we could party and dance and then head back here where I could lose myself completely in you."

"San…."

"I never in my wildest dreams guessed it would end instead with me simply losing you."

And with that Santana walked from the room. It took only seconds for Quinn's knees to give way beneath her making her a crumpled mess on the floor.

V

V

V

Santana stormed back in to her room and rifled through her bag for her purse once said item was located she grabbed her phone off her bed and the small blue box from the table and made her way back to the elevator.

\- - - Retta can you pack up my things and get them back to my place please. I will be making my own way home.

Santana hit send on the message to her assistant and watched as the floors counted down. Once the doors opened she marched across to the front desk once again.

"Miss Lopez is everything ok?"

Fiona certainly hadn't expected to see Santana again so soon.

"My assistant will check me out tomorrow but I just wanted to give you these as a further apology for the position I put you in earlier."

Santana placed the earrings on the counter gently.

"Oh no gosh that is totally not necessary."

"It's not a big deal they are a re-gift just take them please, sell them if need be."

"Miss Lopez we are not allowed to accept gifts from our guests."

"Where is your boss?"

Santana walked over to the door Fiona had spoken to her colleague through earlier and knocked loudly. A short time passed before Kathy opened the door her eyes widening when she saw Santana waiting for her.

"Miss Lopez how may I help you?"

"I spoke to your staff member rudely earlier."

"Ok.'

"And I wanted her to accept that blue box on the counter as a small apology."

"I see, we aren't…."

"Yeah yeah I know you aren't supposed to accept gifts from guests well that isn't a gift it's an apology and I just wanted you to be aware of that fact."

"Alright."

"So she can take them and do whatever she wants with them and if you or your boss or their boss or even the owner of this god damn place in room 810 have a problem with that they can take it up with me ok?"

"I understand Miss Lopez."

"Well hallelujah something makes sense tonight."

Santana threw her hands up in relief.

"You seem upset can I call someone or a cab for you?"

"No I'm fine walking thanks."

"It's very late Miss Lopez."

"Actually it's really early." Santana looked at her watch and chuckled it was nearly 4am.

"I can call your assistants room."

"No I'm fine really. Thank you for the lovely stay I hope to see you all again sometime."

With a nod of her head and a small wave to the young woman behind the desk she made her way out of the hotel and into the cool air.

V

V

V

7am

Quinn stepped off of the elevator and walked through reception a familiar voice caught her attention. Looking back to the front desk she saw Loretta talking to Fiona animatedly.

"What time was that?" Loretta pressed for information.

"It was a few hours ago, I'm sorry we offered to make a call to your room but she declined."

"Did she say anything else?"

Quinn came alongside the woman and place a hand on Loretta's shoulder.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Maybe you can tell me Quinn. Because all I know is Santana walked out of here last night with no luggage, in her party dress to god knows where and her phone is off and no one has seen her."

"We had an argument last night."

"Shit let's call the obvious police!"

"Hey."

"I'm sorry…. I'm freaking out here Quinn it was freezing cold last night and she was in a tiny dress and obviously distressed by what this lady is saying." Loretta gestured towards Fiona who nodded quickly.

"What did she say to you exactly?" Quinn questioned the girl.

"She said sorry for how she spoke to me earlier and she gave me this." Fiona placed the Tiffany box on the counter.

Quinn immediately recognized it as the one containing the earrings from Kitty.

"Anything else?"

"I told her I wasn't allowed to accept gifts so she had a bit of a heated discussion with Kathy about letting me keep it and then she left. We offered to call someone for her or a car."

"Ok thanks."

"I'm really sorry if we should have done something else Miss Fabray I only been doing this job for a few weeks and this is my first week on the night shift."

"No you did everything you could Fiona thanks."

Quinn pulled Loretta out of earshot.

"Have you tried Brittany?"

"Not yet she is asleep."

"Well then can I suggest waking her up there isn't someone more likely to know where Santana's head is at right now than her."

"Ok let's go."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Did you guys break up?"

"No not exactly."

"Look Britt said something had gone down with Kitty, don't trust a single word that comes out of the spiteful cow's mouth she plays major fucked up games whenever she can. I mean look at this pic I took of you and Rachel at last weekend's show."

Loretta swiped open her gallery and found the photo she was talking about.

Quinn looked at the photo of her and Rachel with their arms up in the air having the time of their lives. How much difference a week could make.

"What's this got to do with Kitty?"

"Well I didn't think anything of it at first as I was simply catching an awesome moment between friends, I tend to do that by the way I used to be a photographer."

"It's a cool photo but what's it got to do with Kitty?'

"Look behind you."

"The red head?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"Of course you wouldn't know who that is that's Kitty's assistant Natalie I mean why the hell was she snooping around Santana and Brittany's show?"

"Maybe she is a fan."

"Or maybe Kitty is up to all her old tricks, Last night has seemingly confirmed that."

"Let's go and find Britt she may be able to shed some light on the whole thing. At the moment we worry about finding Santana and then we can focus on whatever Kitty is trying to play at afterwards."

Loretta nodded and hit the elevator button to take them up to Brittany's suite.


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys are all super awesome! thank you so much for getting in contact and reviewing etc.**

 **At some point in the next few days I'm going to have to take a break for a little bit as my beautiful wife is due to give birth to our baby boy any day! hence why I have been trying to get some writing done the past few weeks :) hope it will encourage you to stick around.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'd find out when the next flight to Philadelphia is."

Brittany stated as she threw some things into her bag.

"Philadelphia why?" Loretta didn't have a clue why she should be finding such information but she was already on google.

"If Santana is emotional like you say."

Loretta and Quinn nodded.

"And heartbroken."

Quinn nodded by herself this time.

"Then she will go where she feels safe."

"She feels safe in Philadelphia?" Loretta asked in shock.

Realization finally hits Quinn.

"She is going to her parents." Brittany nodded.

"Yup you see she may be some big successful pop star and have everyone falling all over her but she can be as insecure as anyone else and when times get hard sometimes you just need a cuddle from your Mom."

"Crap one is due to leave in ten minutes." Loretta looked between the two blondes.

"So it's not going to be one of those big rom com moments huh."

Quinn knew there was no way they would catch her which was possibly a good thing as she still wasn't sure she would know what to say.

"Not today." She shrugged.

"Did you have a chat with her?"

"Kind of."

"Things obviously didn't get resolved though?"

"No they didn't."

"I hope you guys do Quinn, you are good together."

"Yeah I know."

"She would never do anything to hurt you you know."

"Yeah."

Quinn knew it was true and if only she had been able to find the words last night to let Santana know that then they wouldn't be having this conversation today. It didn't have to mean everything was fixed and perfect but she could kick herself for not saying in the very least that she knew Santana would never intentionally hurt her. Had she over reacted? Did it really matter if Santana had said something to Kitty? It wasn't like she had anything to be ashamed of, giving Kitty a reaction only gives her the power. Quinn mentally face palmed herself why didn't she just tell Kitty to get out of her business and leave them alone.

"She must be gloating to high heaven that she had an effect on me."

Quinn mumbled under her breath. Brittany turned towards her after catching what she had said.

"Yeah she will be."

"Why didn't I just slap her something?"

"Now that I would have loved to have seen."

Brittany chuckled as she took a seat next to the blonde and placed her arm around her shoulders.

V

V

V

"I knew I should have come with you."

Rachel sat back in the chair dramatically. Quinn had just got home and filled her in on the previous night's events.

"And what exactly would you have done?"

"I don't know, I would have been there at least. So you weren't alone."

"I wasn't alone Britt was there and so was Loretta."

"Has anyone heard from Santana yet?"

"Not that they have said."

Quinn checked her phone once again and found nothing.

"What the hell does that psycho think she is playing at anyway? Does she really think she will win Santana back this way?"

"I think her goal is to get rid of me."

"Fat chance she has of that."

"Yeah that's what I thought, but let's face it the first time she's really tried she has succeeded in putting a divide between us."

"Yeah that's true. Is she known for games like this?"

"Apparently so…Loretta thought it was super weird that her assistant was at their concert last weekend."

"The one we went too?"

"Yeah not only that but she was sitting directly behind us, the only reason Loretta recognized her and knew she was there was because she took a few photos of you and I."

"Is it one of those cases where they are reading too much in to it? Maybe she just wanted to check out the show."

"I don't know they don't seem to think so considering Kitty was on the other side of the country."

"Ok that is a bit strange."

"Yup! Anyway I'm going to grab a quick shower and then figure out what I'm going to do."

"Yeah ok hon I have a load of blacks ready to go in the machine so if you have anything to add just chuck it in."

"Will do." Quinn called after her.

"Crazy woman trying to hurt my friend." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"And to send her assistant to spy on Santana…..or more specifically Quinn."

Rachel sat contemplating for a few minutes before it hit her with a thud.

"Oh my god." Jumping to her feet she ran towards Quinn's bathroom.

Without taking the time to knock she barged through the door giving Quinn the shock of her life.

"Jesus Rach where's the fire?"

"It was you."

"What was me?"

"At the concert you were drunk."

"Yeah I know, not my proudest moment."

"Quinn you aren't getting what I mean."

"Well maybe explain it Rach, and maybe pass me my towel."

Quinn shut off the water thankful that she had managed to wash her hair in the very least.

"Ah yeah, here sorry." Rachel handed her the towel before looking away as Quinn stepped out of shower.

"Ok so what was me?"

"At the concert you were talking to me about the whole down there stuff."

Rachel motioned towards her nether regions.

"I did?"

"Yeah like I say you were pretty drunk and at times pretty loud."

"Wow that's embarrassing I'm sorry about that."

"Quinn its fine you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah just not in such a public place next time."

Rachel was aware the penny still hadn't dropped.

"Yep and maybe when Kitty's assistant isn't sitting right behind us!"

The color instantly drained from Quinn's face.

"Oh my god it was me."

"I think so."

Tears instantly began form in hazel eyes.

"Rachel what the fuck have I done?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it babe I'm sure Santana will understand."

"What just like I did? You know just like I gave her the benefit of the doubt immediately."

"Well it's not an ideal situation but at least now you know."

"I've got to find her Rach."

"We can see if Brittany has her folk's number?"

"No I've got to talk to her in person, I have to go."

"To Philadelphia?"

"YES! Can you book me on the next flight whilst I pack a bag?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks Rae I have to try and fix this."

Quinn felt sick to her stomach, after all that it was her own big mouth that had caused all the drama.

V

V

V

"Hey Mami."

Santana smiled as her Mom opened the door, she looked like hell and she knew it.

"Santana what on earth?"

Maribel pulled her into her arms causing Santana to immediately break down.

"Sweetheart what is it? What's wrong? Is this because we couldn't make it to your party? You know we wanted to but your father has the flu and really wasn't up to the flight."

"No Mami that's fine of course I didn't expect you guys to come with Papi unwell."

"Then what's wrong baby girl I have never seen you this broken, oh god is Quinn ok?"

"Yeah she is ok, some shit went down last night and I just had to get out of there."

"Ok…..Ok come on let me make you something to eat and drink."

Santana nodded and followed her Mom into the kitchen. It smelt like home and instantly relaxed the brunette.

"Where are all of your things?"

"This is it."

Santana held her arms up and spun around, she had purchased a sweater at the airport which hung lower than her dress.

"I see…. sit down, I want to hear everything."

Ten minutes later mother and daughter both sat with their hands tightly wrapped around steaming mugs of coffee. Maribel was shaking her head.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Can't you go to the police and have her done for harassment or something?"

"Mami she hasn't done anything illegal."

"But what she is doing isn't right."

"I know that but you can't have someone arrested for simply being a spiteful cow."

"Oh Santana I'm so glad you have moved on with someone like Quinn."

"Yeah although who knows where that currently stands."

"Oh honey you will work it out."

"Mami she doesn't trust me what kind of relationship can we have with no trust?"

"You two are still new, you are working out the kinks make her see that she has to trust you and never doubt you again."

"It hurts that's she doubting me already."

"I know it does sweetie but if you both can't let it go this time then your relationship is over before it really even had a chance to begin."

"I love her Mami." Santana swallowed down a sob that threatened to escape.

"I know you do Santana." Maribel slipped from her seat and wrapped her arms around her daughter once more.

"I know you do."

V

V

V

"Britt I need Santana's parents address."

"Quinn? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. I'm on the next flight out so can you text me their address?"

"We don't even know if that's where she is."

"But it's where you think she is."

'Yeah but."

"Then that's enough for me. You're her best friend you know her probably better than she knows herself."

"Probably."

"Britt it was me that messed up, not Santana. I need to find her and talk to her. Beg for forgiveness if I have to."

"I'll have to have a look around for their address I have it written down somewhere."

"Great can you text it to me please so I have it for when I get off the plane."

"For sure."

"Thanks."

"Hey Quinn."

"Yeah."

"You knock her socks off ok?"

"I hope to."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Britt. I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Hey what's life without a little bit of drama."

"Yeah I'd prefer for it not to be my drama if I can help it."

"Fair call text me when you get there."

"I will."

Quinn ended the call and quickened her pace she had to make this flight.

V

V

V

Much later that night Carlos and Maribel were drinking a cup of tea and discussing their sleeping daughter when a light knock was heard at their front door.

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?"

Carlos muttered as he made his way towards the door his wife in tow.

They opened it to find an exhausted and damp blonde staring back at them, they hadn't realized it had even been raining.

"Quinn goodness me get in here out of the rain." Maribel dragged her through the door quickly.

"I'm so sorry to just turn up this late but I am hoping that Santana is here."

"She is here."

"Oh thank god." Quinn's released the breath she had been holding.

"She is asleep right now, why don't you take that wet coat off and come and come and join us for tea?"

All Quinn wanted to do was find the Latina and plead for forgiveness, aware however that Santana was likely to be as exhausted as she was she knew she could manage a few minutes with her parents.

"Santana told us what's been going on."

"Things certainly got a little messy last night."

"And can I assume seeing as you are here that you are here to put things right?"

"I hope to." Quinn certainly wasn't there to cause any more drama if she could avoid it.

"I think we should leave her sleeping, she looked completely wiped out."

"Oh ok." Quinn wasn't about to argue with her parents in their own home.

"Can I come back in the morning to speak to her?"

"Why? are you going somewhere?"

"Well I figured I could find somewhere to stay for the night close by."

"Quinn don't be silly. I think what would be the best idea is if you go and curl up next our daughter and have proper chat in the morning."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an imposition."

"Of course we are sure. Our daughter adores you which makes you part of the family."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled widely at them both.

"No if you are ready for bed I can show you up?"

"That would be great thanks, I've just got to send a couple of messages to people who have been worried."

"Did she not let anyone know where she was?"

"No." Quinn said quietly as she began to write a text.

"Always has been a drama queen." Carlos chuckled.

A few minutes later Quinn was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, she had opted to get ready for bed in there so as not to wake the sleeping beauty in the bed.

"You are such a fucking idiot." She whispered to herself as she splashed water on her face.

She was crazy in love with the woman only a few feet away and yet thanks to her drunken ramblings this could be the last night she ever got to spend with her. Dabbing her face lightly with a towel she shut off the light and made her way through the darkened room to the bed. Pulling back the covers gently she slipped beneath them and hoped her racing heart wouldn't wake Santana.

Even with her back to Quinn she was still the most exquisite woman Quinn had ever laid eyes on. The blonde reach out her hand to touch Santana's shoulder but recoiled quickly when the Latina released a loud sigh.

As much as her body was screaming at her to embrace the singer she needed to respect an unspoken boundary until they had had the chance to talk.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone! I really appreciate each and every one of you xxx**

 **Enjoy and review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Santana stretched her body out eliciting a small moan, it always felt good to stretch. She jumped when her foot touched warm skin. Rolling on to her back she was greeted with the sleeping form of her girlfriend next to her. Immediately her heart swelled. The fact that Quinn had cared enough to find her and show up as quickly as she had must mean that she finally believed her right?

Reaching over she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. The movement making the blondes eyes flutter open.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise."

"I owe you an apology."

Quinn sat up quickly, making her head spin a little.

"No you don't I get why you are feeling the way you are." Santana scooted closer to her.

"San…"

Red lips crashed into her own and Quinn allowed herself to get lost in the kiss for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling back.

"Don't stop I need to kiss you." Santana murmured against her neck.

"San we need to talk."

Santana stalled her movements immediately.

"Well that's never good, please tell me you didn't come all this way to break up with me."

"Of course I didn't come here to break up with you."

The building tension in the brunette's body released ever so slightly. At least she hadn't stayed silent with that question like she had at the hotel.

"Ho…..however…" Quinn's voice stuttered and Santana could finally see the fear in the blonde's eyes.

"However?"

"You may want to after I've finished talking."

"Oh god did you hook up with someone else last night?"

"WHAT? NO! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU." Quinn began to tremble.

"Q what is it?" Santana rubbed up and down her arms reassuringly.

"Ok so first I need you to know that I do know you would never intentionally hurt me."

"I'm glad coz it's true."

"Last weekend Kitty's assistant was at your show."

"Yeah Loretta began to tell me about that yesterday but I told her we could discuss it later."

"So she was there."

"Yes."

"She was actually sitting right behind Rachel and me."

"Oh ok, she must have got tickets off someone on our team as that section is for crew. What's that got to do with us though babe?"

Santana reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. The blonde lifted it to her lips and kissed it so softly that if Santana wasn't watching it happen she would have never known she had been kissed. Placing Santana's hand back on top of her own leg Quinn took a deep breath in.

"Q you are scaring me."

"It was me."

"You what? You gave her tickets?"

"No it was me that talked about not letting you go down on me yet."

"Wait what?" Santana immediately moved back a couple of inches.

"You accused me of talking to Kitty and it was you all along?"

Santana had felt like she had been broken hearted in the past but she was certain she could actually feel her heart cracking in that moment.

"I wasn't aware when it all happened last night, but when I got home I got talking to Rachel."

"Ok." The singer was doing her best to keep her emotions under control.

"It had been playing on my mind a lot and when I had those cocktails last week I blurted it all out to Rachel."

"Blurted what out to Rachel exactly?"

"My insecurities with the whole oral sex thing etc."

"I see."

"Kitty's assistant must have over heard me and reported it back to her. San I am so sorry. I know there are no words to make up for all of this."

Tears formed in the corner of Quinn's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn't allow tears to guilt Santana in any way into feeling sorry for her.

"So you have a go at me for talking about personal things or not as the case may be yet you can talk about it to Rachel?"

"I would never discuss anything personal about you and your body with anyone I swear."

"So it was ok because it was about you?"

"No…yes…..No I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"You can talk to Rachel about things like that but you haven't talked to me about it since that first time?"

"I normally wouldn't talk to Rachel about anything like that but I was drunk and it had been playing on my mind."

"So why didn't you talk to me?"

"I don't know Santana!" Quinn was getting frustrated as the tears began to make tracks down her cheeks.

"This is…..well this is fucked up." Santana had now put about two feet between them.

"I swear I had no recollection of the conversation and as soon as I found out I came here."

"I'm um…I'm going to go and take a shower."

"San please talk to me."

"I don't actually have anything to say to you right now Q I just need to go over some things in my head."

Quinn nodded and watched as Santana made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of the door locking was like a kick in the stomach to Quinn.

Her hand hovered over the paper as she tried to think about something to say but nothing could come close to enough. She wrote a simple _I'm sorry_ and gathered her things together before making her way down the stairs praying that Maribel and Carlos were not awake yet. Her prayers were answered so she took a moment to rip another page from her notebook and scrawl a thank you note for their hospitality before leaving out the front door.

She understood where Santana was at and she wasn't going to be pushy about anything as she had no right…it was her fault they were in this predicament after all. Yep the woman who never felt worthy in relationships till she met Santana just proved with amazing clarity that she was right all along. Santana was probably better off without someone like her anyway…especially if all it took was a few drinks and she was spilling personal information loud enough for people to hear.

V

V

V

Santana exited the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief that Quinn had gone down stairs. She had a pretty good idea what she wanted to say to her girlfriend but this would give her the opportunity to rehearse it a couple more times as she got dressed.

Rummaging through her wardrobe she managed to find a half decent pair of jeans and a sweater. Thank god her Mom never got rid of anything she left behind when she visited.

It was only as she took a seat on the side of the bed to pull some socks on that noticed the piece of paper on the pillow. Santana's head snapped around the room noting the few things of Quinn's that had been by the window earlier were gone.

"God damn it Quinn." She growled as she took the stairs two at a time.

"Santana this is not a playground you are going to break your neck." Maribel scolded her from the living room.

"Mami have you seen Quinn?"

"No darling I've just got up, I haven't even made a coffee yet." Maribel patted the cushions she was straightening.

"Jesus Christ." Santana groaned.

"Santana what on earth has got in to you?"

"Quinn has gone."

"What? Why? I thought you were going to talk this morning?"

"We did."

"Oh I take it things didn't go well?"

"I just needed a few minutes to get my head around a couple of things and I think she took it as though I didn't want to talk anymore."

"For two sensible women you both suck when it comes to communication."

"Tell me about." Santana sat on the sofa and began to tug some of her mom's running shoes on to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to borrow your car Mom."

"Santana I'm due at work shortly."

"I'll get you an Uber please just let me take your car."

"Fine the keys are on the side table in the hall."

Santana jumped to her feet and kissed her Mom on the cheek.

"Thanks I love you."

"I love you too please drive safely."

"Promise."

Santana ran to the garage and hit the button to open the doors, she had no idea where to start but she had to find Quinn, this was turning into some ridiculous plot line to a super bad movie.

V

V

V

Quinn walked through the park, joggers ran by and smiled and dogs ran to retrieve balls. Sometimes she felt like she didn't really spend enough time just walking.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and as she went to check it she was knocked to the ground by a large man in extremely tight active wear.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry I was trying to change the song on my IPod."

"Its fine I was reaching for my phone and didn't see you."

The man held out his hand to help her up.

"Ah shit." Quinn hissed when she put her weight on her right ankle.

"Oh crap you are injured I'll call an ambulance."

"No its fine it's just a bit of a sprain I'll be ok." Quinn hobbled towards a nearby bench.

"I was just finishing up so my car isn't far away can I take you home at least?"

"No its ok I will just rest it a bit and I'm sure it will be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely please carry on with your run."

The man looked around a little unsure.

"Honestly I'm good it feels better already."

It didn't and as Quinn wiggled her foot to try and pretend it did for the jogger's sake she nearly cussed a few hundred words.

"Ok well I'm sorry again."

Quinn waved him off before groaning, it was definitely swelling inside her boot. Remembering the earlier message on her phone she took it from her pocket.

\- - - Quinn please make this game of hide and seek a little easier and give me a clue.

Quinn smiled at the message from Santana.

\- - - Park with fountains.

Fifteen minutes later she saw the Latina climb from the driver's side of a black escalade. Standing up to make her way towards Santana she collapsed heavily back to the bench and began to rub at the joint, she had really done a good job of it this time. Witnessing the action Santana began to jog towards her.

"Hey what happened?" Bending down she took the offending ankle into her own hands.

"It's just a sprain."

"Can I take you boot off and have a look?"

"My word isn't enough?"

Santana raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"Fine just be gentle please I think it's swollen."

Santana slowly pulled the zip down on the side of the blondes boot before slipping it off, it was definitely swollen and a blue bruise was beginning to form.

"This needs ice." She had seen enough sprains and twists in her time.

"Yeah is there somewhere nearby I can get some?"

"Yes my parents' house."

"I wasn't meaning there."

"Why is their ice not good enough?"

"NO! you know that's not what I meant."

A smirk fell across Santana's face earning her a smack on her shoulder.

"Come on let me help you to the car."

Santana helped Quinn to her feet, lifting the teachers arm up and over her shoulder and gripping her waist firmly.

 _"_ _Wow are you Santana Lopez?"_ a woman squealed as she passed them earning an instant audience.

 _"_ _Hey Santana."_

 _"_ _Santana can I get a photo?"_

People started to move towards them making Santana nervous.

"San this could get bad." Quinn said quietly.

"I know can you move any faster?"

"No…you could give me a piggy back."

"No woman of mine is being given a piggy back Q."

In a split second Santana had scooped Quinn into her arms bridal style.

"Sorry folks I can't stick around today we need to get out of here for some ice."

Hurrying away from the growing crowd Santana was thankful for the extra hours she spent in the gym doing upper body training.

Nearing the car she was thankful once again for keyless entry.

"Grab the door Q, so I can sit you in."

Quinn did as she was told and opened the door enough that Santana could bump it fully open with her hip.

"Thanks." Quinn muttered as Santana moved to fasten her seat belt, she was more than capable of doing it herself of course but as always she enjoyed having Santana so close.

"No worries, are you ok?"

Concerned brown eyes ripped straight through her and without thinking she closed the distance between them, their lips like a magnet. After a minute of kissing Santana pulled back.

"I'm sorry San I shouldn't have done that."

Santana could tell that Quinn felt she had done the wrong thing, maybe it wasn't the best idea right at that moment but hey she could kiss those lips any time of any day.

"I think I earned it don't you." Santana winked at her before shutting the door and making her way to the driver's side. A couple of teenagers had recognized her in the parking lot so she posed for a quick selfie before jumping in to the vehicle.

"Were you running away?"

Santana mumbled after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I was giving you some space."

Santana looked over to her, damn it those eyes again.

"Ok I was…. as much as I knew I owed you the truth face to face I'm happier if you break up with me over the phone or via messenger or something."

"No more running ok Q?"

"Yeah….not likely going to happen with this." Quinn pointed to her ankle making them both chuckle.

"We ice that and then we talk alright?"

"Ok." Her hands began to fidget in her lap, instinctively Santana leant across and took one in her own.

"We aren't breaking up Quinn."

"We're not?"

"Well not unless you have decided to get rid of me after all."

"Never."

"Then we're not."

Quinn nodded and looked back out the window a small smile evident on her lips. She would make this up to Santana and make it big.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey awesome people! I am back with an update :) sorry it has been awhile I have been spending all of my free time with my beautiful wifey and handsome baby boy.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one! and if you don't that's ok too lol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Where's Quinn?" Maribel asked tentatively as her daughter came in to the kitchen, she truly hoped they would be able to work out their problems and move forward. Quinn was good for Santana and fingers crossed she would be around for a long time yet…perhaps even forever.

"She is taking a nap, she didn't sleep the best last night."

"I don't think either of you have for the past couple of nights."

"You are right Mami."

"Did you talk things out?"

"We did."

"And is everything ok?"

"It is."

"I'm happy to hear that baby girl, you were so broken yesterday and I don't like to see you that way."

"Thanks Mami, we are both passionate and stubborn and it doesn't always work for us."

"I think if you both just remember to talk before you fly off emotionally it will help."

"Yep…we are going to be world class communicators from now on."

Santana smiled widely at her mother.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Do you know what also sounds like a great idea?"

"What's that sweetheart?"

"I think you making us one of your famous meatloaf sandwiches is a fantastic idea!"

"Quinn too?"

"Yeah I mean I will take some pain killers up to her soon for her ankle and she shouldn't take them on an empty stomach."

"And your excuse?"

"I'm your favorite daughter."

"I think your sister might have issue with that statement."

"I'm your favorite daughter in this house….currently."

"Yeah yeah ok that'll work."

"Yusss."

"Oh Santana?"

"Yeeessss."

"It will only work until you marry Quinn and then you will have serious competition again."

"Are you saying you would choose Quinn over me? Your own flesh and blood?"

Santana dramatically grabbed her chest.

"The pain is real Mami."

"Are you saying you could see yourself marrying Quinn?"

"I think so….one day."

Santana shrugged like it wasn't a big deal however she knew it was to her Mom.

"Can it be before you are too old and unable to make me grandchildren?"

Maribel winked at her.

"You want to hassle your older kid to give you grandkids before you start on me?"

"I like to take the two pronged approach and tackle you both."

Patting her daughters shoulder lightly Maribel moved towards the cupboard and began pulling out ingredients for their sandwiches with a smile on her face.

V

V

V

"One super famous meatloaf sandwich."

Santana placed the plate and a glass of water on the table beside Quinn, before moving to the end of the bed to take off her shoes so she could join her girlfriend under the covers.

"It looks good."

Quinn hungrily took the bread off the plate and took a large bite, she couldn't pin point which flavor exactly made it the best sandwich she had ever had but Santana certainly hadn't been exaggerating its high level of goodness.

"Oh and my Mami wants us to have a baby sooner rather than later."

Coughing and spluttering alerted Santana to the fact that Quinn was now choking on said sandwich.

"Fuck sorry babe I didn't realize you had dug in so quick."

She patted the blondes back until she could regain her composure.

"She wants…*cough*…..ahem….. She wants us to have a baby?"

Quinn cleared her throat once again and took a gulp of water from the glass.

"Before I get too old apparently."

Quinn tried to gauge Santana's face to see how serious she was actually being but her poker face game was strong.

"How old is too old?"

"I'm not sure maybe we should ask her over dinner tonight."

Santana's face remained void of any expression.

"Yeah ok." Quinn nodded.

The Latina couldn't hold it in any longer and began to laugh loudly.

"You're a bitch." Quinn chuckled as she swung her pillow into Santana's face.

"Hey easy…no abuse of the future mother of your children please."

They wrestled playfully until finally Santana straddled Quinn and had her pinned to the mattress.

"Do you see kids in your future?"

"With you?"

"No with Bob from the store." Santana rolled her eyes dramatically.

Quinn bucked her hips and immediately saw the effect it had on the woman above her.

"You wanna stop talking about kids and maybe kiss me?"

Santana immediately closed the distance between them and captured Quinn's lips in a hungry kiss. She tasted of a mix of meatloaf sandwich and strawberry lip balm and it was insanely intoxicating to the brunette. The kiss began to get heated and soon enough Quinn was tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt to pull it over her head.

"Are you trying to distract me from the fact that you never answered my question by having sex with me Q?"

Santana sat upright and slipped her top over her head, her breasts were heaving with desire and Quinn felt a pool of wetness instantly between her legs.

"I mean I know we have only been dating a short while and I'm not saying let's get knocked up next week but I guess I am getting to that stage in life where I need to start thinking about this sort of thing. I mean…..What?"

Santana had finally clocked the amused look on Quinn's face.

"I thought I was the rambling idiot in this relationship."

"I'm not an idiot."

Quinn raised eyebrow earnt her a smack on her arm.

"Ha ha ouch weren't we just talking about no abuse of the future mother of your children?"

A wide smile spread across Santana's face.

"You're going to have my babies?"

"I think I could handle carrying a baby Lopez someday yes."

"Before we are too old and decrepit?"

"Yes Santana!"

"My Mami will be so happy to hear that."

Santana chuckled as Quinn poked her in the side.

"Shall we go and let her know?"

"What?...NO! I am about to take your clothes off and worship your amazing body?"

"Oh good…I thought you had forgotten that part." Quinn winked at her.

"I think you can have it on good authority that the want and desire to rip your clothes off is always at a level ten my love."

"Good because mine is always at an eleven."

Her fingers toyed with the straps of Santana's bra momentarily before she slipped them off her toned shoulders.

"It's been a long time since I have had sex in my childhood room you know."

Santana reached behind her back and unclasped her bra allowing the lace item to fall to the bed.

"And it's been a long time since I have had to be quiet due to there being parents down stairs."

Quinn's fingers traced a line between the valley of Santana's breasts.

"Screw that…..she wants grandchildren she has to deal with her kid having sex."

"Really San…you want your Mom to know when my fingers are deep inside you making you squirm."

"Fuck Quinn."

It didn't happen all the time so when Quinn talked dirty Santana's libido always shot up a few notches. Now she could care less if there was a church service going on downstairs. She wanted Quinn and she was definitely going to have her.

V

V

V

"Did they break up?" Natalie asked in shock.

"Well a few of my inside sources have said things are looking like they have." Kitty smirked.

"Holy shit I never thought your plan would work."

"Santana is meant to be with me she just needed a little push back in my direction."

"Wow so you are going to get back together?"

"I'd give it a couple more weeks and then once I have her legs wrapped around my head she'll be like putty in my hands."

"But like genuinely are you going to be together? I mean you cheated on her last time."

"Look I'm a sexual person and every so often I like a man's dick pounding into me."

"So you aren't going to stay faithful even if you win her back?"

"Not if…..when! And this time I'll be more careful to not get caught."

"That's kinda shitty Kit. I thought you were doing all this to win her back and get married and settled down and live in lesbian heaven for the rest of your life."

"Oh don't grow a moral compass now Nat."

"Do you actually want her or is it just the fact that you don't want anyone else to have her that's driving this?"

"A little of both I guess. Look just because I take the odd fuck on the side doesn't mean I don't want to spend forever with her."

Natalie nodded her head, she had be growing increasingly uneasy with the whole thing and now she was at the point where she wanted out. She had hoped that if Santana came back then the games would stop…but no, she would then have to help Kitty and likely cover up her future deceits. She needed to find a new job, she loved what she did but she also knew that if she left Kitty would have her name blacklisted as an assistant pretty much straight away.

"Let's go and get a wax after my run, I need to be perfectly groomed for when she comes knocking at my door."

"Ok cool I'll call ahead and make a booking."

"Thanks babe you are so good to me." Kitty patted the top of her head and walked from the room.

Natalie waited a few minutes before taking her phone from her pocket.

\- - - Any chance we could have a chat?

She hit send and quickly called the salon to book Kitty in for all of her primping and preening.

V

V

V

"Oh thank god! Can you guys never argue again I hate seeing you both look like sad pandas."

Santana chuckled.

"I can't promise not to argue but it's the last time we left Kitty fucking Wilde come between us Britt."

"Good because even if it was a sexy three-way sandwich thing that woman is bat shit crazy, if you want a three way I'd recommend asking Rachel."

"Gross Britt."

"Why? Rachel is hot."

"I'm not having a three way with anyone especially Quinn's best friend."

Quinn's eyes went wide as she entered the room catching the end of the conversation.

"It's Britt I'll explain in a sec."

Santana whispered.

"Enough said." Quinn laughed and began to place some things in her bag.

They were flying back home today and as much as she had enjoyed their little bubble in Philadelphia she knew the real world required them back in it.

"Ok anyway I got to go B but I will text you tomorrow and we can arrange our studio session for some time in the next few days."

"Ok sounds good, say hi to Quinn and have a safe flight."

"Will do love you."

"Love you too San."

Santana ended the call and looked up at her girlfriend, who knew folding clothes could be so sexy.

"Our clothes are remaining on Santana." She had felt the woman's eyes practically burning through her.

"Pshhh I was just watching you pack."

Quinn turned to face her with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Ok I may have been undressing you with my eyes but can you blame me? I know exactly what is under that sweater."

"Santana Quinn is not an object to be ogled at."

Maribel's unexpected voice in the room made them both jump.

"Jees Ma! ever thought about knocking?"

"It's my house so I can go wherever I want."

"That will back fire on you some day when you walk in on me or Camila having sex."

"You signed an agreement that you would never have sex under this roof Santana."

"Mami we were little kids."

"The document still stands."

"Well I'll have you know that…"

"She will have you know that any document will be totally respected right San?" Quinn interrupted her knowing exactly where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah yeah."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Good, your father and I don't have sex in your house so I expect the same respect in mine."

"Ewww gross! You and Papi…..ewwww let's just stop the conversation now." Santana lifted the pillow over her head.

Maribel winked at Quinn, she loved to wind her daughter up.

"Here are the few bits of laundry you did earlier."

"Oh great thanks." Quinn took them from the older woman's hands.

"Everything is ready down stairs so you can eat before you go."

"Thanks we will be right down."

"Santana help your girlfriend pack stop being so lazy." Maribel smacked her daughter's thigh as she left.

A few seconds later Santana peaked out from under the pillow and seeing as the coast was clear she jumped from the bed and wrapped her arms around Quinn from behind.

"You didn't tell me you had signed an agreement."

"We were fucking teenagers and my parents were delusional that we were going to be all pure and virginal on our wedding day….I had no idea she still thought that way."

"Well she does so no more sex ever again in this house."

"But why….you weren't complaining last night." Santana whined.

"I didn't know about it last night."

Santana pulled their bodies flush.

"Rules are meant to be broken Q." She whispered seductively before running the tip of her tongue down Quinn's neck. A shudder rippled through Quinn's body. She turned to face her girlfriend and pecked her lips softly.

"No sex in this house."

"I'm sure I can change your mind." Santana whispered as she closed her eyes and closed the short distance once again, instead of finding Quinn's lips however her lips met with a soft fabric. Her eyes flicked open and she realized she had her lips firmly planted against a pair of socks.

"The fuck."

"Chuck your stuff in this bag and let's go down for dinner."

"Did you just cock block me with a sock?"

"I did."

"That's cruel Quinn."

"Santana you can have me anyway you like when we get home but for now pack your shit." Quinn laughed at the pained expression on her lovers face.

"Oh I will…..and it might just involve a pair of socks now."

"Well that screams romantic." Quinn shook her head.

"I don't know... I reckon if I could tie you to the bed with them and then romance the shit out of you."

"Challenge accepted Miss Lopez."

Quinn smiled widely things were back to how they had been a couple of days ago and she couldn't be more grateful.


	23. Chapter 23

**Figured I'd better not make you wait so long this time :) thanks for the reviews and PM's etc. as always they are appreciated and are a good motivator etc.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"So wait let me get this straight…..she helped Kitty with her fucked up plan to try and get me back and she now wants a job with us?"

"She wants to bail out San, this isn't the games she wants to play anymore but she also knows what Kitty is like and is aware she will likely black list her from most chances of future employment with anyone."

"And how do you know this isn't just their next warped idea?"

"She seemed pretty genuine."

"Britt so did Kitty."

"Yeah I know but look she text me and wanted to chat. I gave her the chance and I believe her Santana."

"Why would she come to you?"

"Well she could hardly come to you right?"

"I don't know this all seems way to strange."

"Interesting thing she did say though was that Kitty currently thinks you and Quinn have split up."

"Where did she get that info?"

"She was around us for a while I'm pretty sure she is still friends with some of our crew."

"If I find out anyone is gossiping about us their feet won't even touch the ground when I kick their asses to the curb."

"It's only human to gossip."

"And it is normal to expect loyalty from our staff."

"That's true…..anyway I figured if you wanted to get a sucker punch in you could have some fun with her thinking you guys are toast."

"That's stooping to her level."

"Yeah and she has completely screwed with you so I'm all for it."

"You sound like you have a plan."

"Well I may have got us a last minute spot on Ellen tomorrow."

"Britt."

"And I may have told her that Quinn might possibly join us."

"Are you fucking crazy? Why would you agree to that? You know Quinn doesn't like that kind of thing."

"I know…..and I only told her it's a maybe but if you give me five minutes to talk with Quinn I'm sure she would be on board."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she hates the crazy bitch and for once in your lives I think fighting fire with fire just may be a bit of a fun thing to do."

"I'll have to talk to her."

"I can talk to her."

"No B its fine I will chat to her when she is out of the shower."

"Fine but make sure you play up the whole she is a psycho who needs to be put in her place scenario."

"I will."

"And promise her endless amounts of amazing sex or something."

"Hey it's always amazing I don't need to bribe her with that."

"Just convince her."

"I'll try."

"Either way we are due there in the morning."

"Ok text me the details."

"Will do! Oh and don't get papped together we don't want Kitty getting a heads up before we put the nail in the coffin."

"I'm going now."

Santana ended the call just as the water in the bathroom turned off, she sighed heavily she had had every intention of joining her favorite blonde before Brittany called.

"You look deep in thought." Quinn's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Yeah I was planning on coming to wash your back but Britt called."

"Is everything ok?"

"Things are interesting to say the least."

"What's up?"

Quinn sat down beside her clad only in her towel. A droplet of water began its journey down her arm holding Santana in a trance.

"Hello…..earth to Santana."

Santana shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry! You…wet…..in a towel equal's slight distraction."

"You're a perv."

"Proud of it."

"So what's going on with Britt?"

"Ok I want you to keep an open mind."

"That sounds ominous."

"Ok just hear me out."

"You have my total attention."

Santana took a deep breath in, did she want to be a bit petty and rub Kitty's nose in the fact that she didn't win? That she and Quinn were still happy and together?...yeah she had to admit she kind of did.

"So Britt got a call from Kitty's assistant."

"I already don't like where this is going."

"Hold up and just listen honey."

Quinn nodded yet instinctively crossed her arms tightly around herself as if it would provide a layer of protection to the inevitable shit storm even mentioning Kitty's name seemed to bring in to their lives.

V

V

V

"So you ladies have just finished your tour that must be equally exciting and a bit depressing."

Ellen smiled at them both widely.

"You've got it bang on." Santana chuckled in response and Brittany nodded before adding.

"We love touring as it means we get to get out there and do what we love and meet the people that have given us this success….. But it also takes us away from our family and friends and our homes and pets."

"Britt misses her cat a lot."

Santana patted her knee and the audience laughed.

"Hey he is the thing I love most in the world and he can't fly out to meet up with me like the person you love most in the world can."

Brittany knew it would lead perfectly in to Ellen bringing Quinn on stage, she had to admit she was still a little surprised she had agreed to do it.

"That's true." Santana smoothed the non-existent creases on her jeans.

"Speaking of the people you love most in the world."

A photo of Quinn and Santana flashed up on the screen behind them causing the audience to cheer and collectively awwww.

Santana couldn't hide the huge grin on her face if she tried.

"There was a rumor going around that you had both split….but seeing as I saw her perched on your knee back stage can I safely assume that is incorrect?"

"Damn straight." Brittany blurted out before quickly covering her mouth.

"There are always going to be rumors Ellen, some people play nasty games and try to come between you and the person you love but at the end of the day Quinn and I know how much we mean to each other, we know how much love we have for one another and we know that what we have is it for us."

The crowd began cheering and whistling again.

"Are you saying you guys are headed down the aisle? Have you totally given me a scoop?"

Ellen wiggled her eyebrows.

"Nothing official yet…so no scoop so to speak… but one day hopefully we will yes."

Ellen reached across and high fived Santana.

"Aren't they disgustingly cute?" Brittany added as another photo of the pair came up on the screen, this was one taken of them backstage, Quinn was sitting on Santana's lap and they were both drinking from an Ellen mug.

"They are! I think we should get Quinn out here don't you?"

Ellen questioned her audience who were already clapping loudly.

"Come on out Quinn."

Quinn walked out on to the stage with a smile plastered on her face, she waved at the audience before hugging the host tightly.

"Don't be nervous." Ellen whispered in her ear reassuringly.

Quinn nodded and kissed Brittany on her cheek before ending up in the arms she would happily stay wrapped up in forever.

"Quinn seeing as you seem so comfy on Santana's lap we figured we didn't need to bring out another chair."

Quinn laughed and nodded her head as the brunette patted her knee.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that." Santana held up her hand causing everyone to laugh once again.

"I'm sure we can all fit, scooch over closer to Britt." Quinn chuckled as she squeezed in beside her girlfriend.

"Thanks for joining us Quinn this must all be a little crazy for you?"

"It can be a bit strange when we are screamed at simply walking down the street but its all part of this crazy world we live in right?"

"Yeah but trying to start a new relationship with the press and fans in your faces can't be easy especially when you had pulled yourself out of that craziness a few years back."

"It's different but San and Britt's fans are great, they are super sweet to me."

"Well that can only be a good thing…some fans can get a little over excited."

Ellen rolled her eyes dramatically.

"We are lucky." Brittany added with a nodded agreement from the Latina.

"So are you aware ya'll are getting married some day?"

The audience cheered as Santana hid her face.

"If I wasn't I am now." Quinn laughed tugging Santana's hand down and kissing it softly.

"And you're ok with that?"

"I am most definitely ok with that." Quinn smiled before she was pulled into a searing kiss.

"Ok easy girls we don't want to have to put a PG rating on the show."

Quinn and Santana pulled apart reluctantly.

"Are they always like this?" Ellen questioned Brittany.

"No…they don't stop when I ask them too maybe I'd better take you with me Ellen." Brittany cracked up earning a glare from both Santana and Quinn.

"Hmmm I'm not sure how Portia would feel about that." Ellen stated with a raised eyebrow at the camera.

"Bring her too let's make a party out of it." Santana winked cheekily at the host.

"Moving right along." Quinn tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Quinn I can tell you are the sensible one." Ellen laughed whilst Santana scoffed.

"So even though you have both finished your tour you have some tickets for our audience right?"

"We do." Santana sat forward in her seat and cheers erupted.

"To what exactly may I ask?"

"Ha ha you may, Britt and I are going to do a few more intimate shows next month, they are going to be acoustic sets and we wanted your lovely audience to come and join us."

Ellen held up a pair of tickets for the audience to see causing the majority to leap to their feet.

"But that's not all…. right Quinn?"

"It's not….. I figured I'd better not come empty handed so we also have a weekend stay for everyone at the Q and F hotel just down the road from the venue."

The audience went nuts again as the Q and F logo graced the screen behind the sofa.

V

V

V

Kitty sat with her mouth wide open, she had had it on good authority that Santana and Quinn were over and now here they were playing couple of the year on fucking Ellen of all places. Kitty had been desperate to get Santana on that show whilst they were together but she always refused and now there she was with that stupid bitch acting like they were a match made in heaven.

"They seem happy." Jake stated beside her.

"What the fuck would you know?" Kitty spat out as she climbed from his bed and began to tug on her dress.

"Why is it every time Santana comes on the TV or is mentioned our time together is suddenly over?"

"I have stuff I need to do that's all."

"Maybe getting over Santana should be added to that list Kit."

"I'm here to have sex not to get deep and meaningful so you can shut the fuck up."

"Yeah yeah alright I'll see you tomorrow." Jake turned on to his side and picked up his phone he was fast getting over Kitty's drama no matter how good the sex was.

Kitty stormed from the room it seemed like everyone was beginning to grow tired of her and she wasn't happy.

V

V

V

"People are screaming for tickets to your shows, we could make a small fortune here why are you giving them away?" Claudia laughed. Of course she understood completely that it wasn't about the money to Brittany and Santana.

"If we get good reviews from these shows the album will sell well then you can have all the fortune you want." Santana patted her shoulder.

"So Ellen went down amazingly and we have been inundated with requests for more interviews with you and Quinn."

"I think Ellen was a one off."

"Ok but if you change your mind People are interested in an interview and shoot."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"How many winners am I meeting here?" They walked through the corridor of a local radio station. The station had been given the task of giving away most of the tickets to their acoustic shows and Santana was here to surprise some of the winners.

"Fourteen and their professor, their class won the university competition for tickets to the shows, Britt has gone to the winning high school. I figured I'd split you up so you can actually get some time off."

"Ok cool."

As they opened the door a gasp could be heard from the students.

"Hey guys who wants some tickets."

Santana smiled widely breaking the spell they had all fallen under simply by seeing her in person. She spent the next thirty minutes signing autographs and posing for photos this was a fun but exhausting part of the job.

"So I guess you are the poor professor who got roped in to all of this when this lot decided to enter."

Santana asked as she came alongside an attractive woman in her thirties.

"Carmen King."

Santana shook the offered hand.

"I couldn't really say no could I?"

"Well you could have but then you might have been one of those boring professors who doesn't like to do anything fun."

Santana winked as she took a piece of paper from a girl suddenly at her side.

"I saw your interview on Ellen." The girl was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Oh yeah?"

"Your girlfriend is really cute." She blushed crimson red as if admitting for the first time out loud that she found women attractive.

"Can't argue with that hon." Santana smiled as she handed the paper back and hugged the girl.

"Sorry about that." She turned back towards the older woman.

"Its fine I saw the show also…anyway we had better get going I guess we will all be seeing you in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah we have some awesome things planned so I'm sure you'll have a good time even if we aren't necessarily your thing. Or you know just sell your tickets online."

"Oh I'm sure I will find something there that's my thing. It was nice to meet you Santana." It was Carmen's turn to wink this time as she made her way back to her students, Santana wasn't sure if she liked her or not but shrugged it off, what did it matter she would likely never see the woman again anyway.

After posing for some group shots she was escorted back to her car and was finally free to enjoy an afternoon off. Even better was the knowledge that Quinn would be finishing work soon and she didn't have much planned for their evening other than getting some takeout and watching some movies snuggled up to her girl. Who knew paradise could be found in the most simplest of things.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey awesome people! sorry it's been awhile :( there wasn't much of a response to the last chapter so I kind of lost my writing mojo! that and my little boy Charlie is totally time consuming (and he comes first lol).**

 **I got private message asking me to update so I figured I had better.**

 **Hope to hear from you! Hope your up coming weekend wherever you are in the world is fab!**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The acoustic sets had been a huge success and now as Brittany and Santana got ready for their last show they both were buzzing with renewed eagerness to start writing again and working on some new material.

"Let's take two weeks and then come together with what we have." Santana stated as she zipped up her boots.

"Are you saying you don't want to hear from me for two weeks?"

"Ha ha no Britt, just no work talk for two weeks."

"Sounds good to me. When do you and Quinn head out?"

"Tomorrow night."

Quinn had booked them ten days in New Zealand. It allowed her to tie in a day of work at one of their hotels and equally Santana was going to do a day of promotional work seeing as she and Brittany hadn't made it down to that part of the world just yet. Other than that they were free to do all the touristy stuff they wanted. Santana was looking forward to it as she had it on good authority that on a whole celebrities were pretty much left alone in New Zealand. Hell she had even read that Kate Winslet had gone shopping in a regular clothing store there and had been left to her own devices the whole time.

"I bet it will be heaps of fun. I loved Lord of the rings."

"I wonder if they are sick of that being the reference to them yet."

"Probably." Brittany laughed as she touched up her lipstick.

"Tonight could be the noisy night."

"Who are we kidding it's been noisy every night." Santana laughed in reply.

"True but with the schools etc. coming."

"It could be noisier."

"You got it." Brittany winked she was actually really excited as they were going to do a few covers tonight and who didn't love a well-executed cover?

"I just hope Quinn makes it."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"She had some things to finish up for work."

"Oh I hope she does too isn't her sister and niece here tonight?"

"Yep they are I've already made sure they are comfortable and set up with whatever they may need."

"Trying to make a good impression huh?"

"Guilty." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not a bad thing babe it's nice to see you making an effort."

"I've made an effort before."

"Yeah but not very often with the extended family."

"Well not many of them have been worth it."

"Well I haven't met Quinn's sister but I can totally agree that Kenzie is."

"She is divine isn't she? God if Quinn and I can have kids like that then I reckon we need to have at least half a dozen."

Brittany froze as she went to clasp her chain around her neck which made Santana laugh.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"What? We aren't getting any younger Britt! Kids are going to be on the radar soon enough for the both of us."

"Like hell they are. Just because you are in domestic bliss at the moment don't pull me in to that shit."

"You'd make a good Mom B." Quinn's unexpected voice made them both jump.

"Hey baby." Quinn smiled widely as she kissed the Latinas lips softly.

"I wasn't sure if you would make it." Santana pulled her close.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world my love."

"Bleuch before you two start making out and ruining all of the exquisite lipstick I spent ages perfecting on her you need to go and sit down." Brittany turned Quinn away from Santana and towards the door.

"Well that's just rude." Quinn huffed jokingly.

"You can attack her all you want in an hour or so."

"That's true, break a leg ladies."

She blew Santana a kiss and hugged Brittany gently before simply leaving the scent of her perfume lingering in the air.

"So now your goddess is here are we ready to do this?"

"Psshh I wasn't waiting for Quinn." Santana smoothed out her tight black dress.

"Oh so were just dragging your feet for no particular reason."

"Fine! Sue me! I just wanted to give her time to get here."

"One day you might realize I can totally read you like a book so don't even bother trying to hide anything from me."

"Yeah whatever." Santana rolled her eyes as a smirk fell across her face.

"I can, do you want me to prove it?"

"Sure thing." Crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow she waited for whatever Brittany was about to come out with.

"I know how much you want to do it but don't propose to Quinn in New Zealand it's too predictable."

Santana's mouth fell open, she had in fact been thinking about doing just that.

"The fuck B."

"I told you, now let's go and sing our asses off."

Brittany patted her friends shoulder as she walked past.

Santana took a few moments to gain her composure before following.

"Really it's too predictable?" Santana whispered as she joined her friend at the side of the stage.

"Yep, Quinn strikes me as more unique…but not flashy or anything."

"Hmmm yeah you are right."

"I usually am."

 _"_ _Please welcome Brittany and Santana."_

The cheering of the crowd interrupted Santana's reply which made Brittany giggle as she walked out on the stage first followed closely by the brunette.

V

V

V

"Ok we have one final cover for you all this evening."

Santana spoke to the crowd like they were all sitting around a table having a drink together, yes they had been rowdier than the previous nights but it was also more relaxed.

"Britt and I are going to do an oldie but a goodie."

Everyone clapped and cheered loudly.

"What is it?"

Fran called out to Quinn.

"What's what?"

"The song."

"I don't know I haven't heard it." Quinn glanced back at the stage and caught Santana's eye.

"This song is very special to someone very dear to me so we have been working on it and hope to do it some justice, it also helps that is kinda a perfect song for said person also."

Santana winked at Quinn as the guitarist began to play. Quinn instantly recognized the song, it had come on the radio a couple of weeks ago when she had been in the car with Santana and she had mentioned it had been one of her Moms favorites now of course making it one of hers.

"Oh holy crap she is going to make me cry." Fran squeaked when she too recognized the music.

 _When I'm with you  
I shake inside  
My heart's all tangled up  
My tongue is tied it's crazy_

 _Can't walk, can't talk, can't eat, can't sleep  
Oh, I'm in love, oh I'm in deep 'cuz baby_

 _With a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
With a touch I completely lose control  
'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, wo..._

 _I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak_

 _Convincing eyes, persuasive lips  
The helpless heart just can't resist their power_

 _You know you've got a hold over me  
You know you've got me where I want to be 'cuz lover_

 _Like a wave you keep pulling me under  
How I'll ever get out of this I don't know  
I just know there's just no way to fight it, wo..._

 _I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I'm in deep when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak_

 _Just a kiss you can strip me defenseless  
Just a touch I completely lose control  
'Til all that's left of my strength is a memory, wo..._

 _I get weak when I look at you  
Weak when we touch  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak when you're next to me  
Weak from this love  
I can't speak when I look in your eyes  
I get weak I get weak I get weak._

Quinn joined the crowd on their feet once the song ended, tears were pouring down her cheeks. The fact that Santana would do that for her made her cry, the fact that it was one of her Mom's favorites made her cry, the fact that Fran was bawling mess beside her made her cry, the fact that Santana and Brittany sounded so beautiful made her cry.

"Thanks for coming out everyone we hope to see you all again soon."

Brittany and Santana bid their goodbyes and left the stage leaving Quinn in an overly emotional state.

"Q I think we need a fucking drink." Fran said tugging on her sister's arm to get her attention.

"Ooohh Momma you swore." Kenzie giggled.

"I'm sorry baby girl that was naughty of me, don't tell Daddy." Fran put her arm around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Whiskey?" Quinn wiped her eyes and looked at her sister and niece.

"And a coke." Kenzie added with a smile as Fran nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Quinn moved towards the bar and seemingly so did every other person.

"Hey can I….." Quinn called out as a bar man walked past her completely ignoring her.

"Excuse me…." Quinn yelled a bit louder this time, but who was she kidding? She was competing with a bunch of college kids to get their attention. It didn't help the bar man closest to her seemed hell bent on completely ignoring her.

She wondered if Santana had something stronger back stage.

"Two whiskies and a coke please!" She called out in frustration once again knowing full well she was going to be ignored. Her need for a stiff drink was growing more and more by the minute.

"Hey you ignorant asshole how about you serve this beautiful lady."

A familiar voice sent icy chills straight up Quinn's spine.

"Two whiskies and a coke wasn't it?"

Carmen moved into the now vacant spot beside Quinn as the bar man finally stopped in front of her.

"Quinn is that what you wanted?"

"Look I have a ton of customers." The guy whined as Quinn was frozen in shock.

"Two whiskies no ice, a coke, two shots of tequila and drop the attitude jerk off." Carmen placed some cash on the bar top and gave him a glare that instantly made his whole demeanor change.

"Sure thing I'll be right back."

"Carmen….I…what…." Quinn stuttered.

"You're looking good Quinn."

"Why are you here?"

"My class won a competition, couldn't turn it down once I figured you'd be here."

Drinks appeared in front of them and Quinn instantly threw one down her throat savoring the burning sensation. Carmen followed suit and quickly knocked back the two shots of tequila. Tequila had always been her drink of choice.

"I don't see why my presence would have made a difference."

"Oh come on Quinn, It's been a long time I had to see how you were doing."

Carmen's fingertip trailed down Quinn's bare arm making Quinn feel ill she grabbed at the whiskey for Fran and swallowed it in one mouthful.

V

V

V

"Hey Santana wants you guys to come back stage."

Loretta had made her way out to get them once Brittany and Santana had finished with the things they had to do.

"Um yeah ok I'm just waiting for Quinn."

"Where is she?" Loretta looked around the crowded room.

"She went to get us drinks." Fran looked towards the bar an immediately felt her heckles raise.

"Oh she should have just waited for…."

"Son of a fucking bitch." Fran's angry voice halted the assistants' statement immediately.

"Ooooh Mommy."

"Not now Kenz, can you take her back with you?"

Fran was immediately on her feet.

"Yeah sure is everything ok?'

"Yep just don't want my daughter seeing this."

"Fran what's wrong? Do I need to get security?"

"Nope you need to take my baby back stage. Go with Loretta ok Mommy is going to help Aunty Q with the drinks" Fran kissed Kenzie on the cheek.

"Fucking Carmen." She muttered as she walked past Loretta

"Ok princess how about we go and find Santana?" Loretta plastered a smile across her face as to not alarm the child.

"Cool." Kenzie smiled widely and took Loretta's hand.

V

V

V

"Hey short stuff how you doing?" Santana wrapped Kenzie up in a big hug.

"You were so cool tonight Santana."

"Thanks sweetie where's your Mom and Aunty Quinn?"

"Mum is helping Aunt Quinn with some drinks."

Santana immediately turned to Loretta with a questioning look.

"Hey Kenzie why don't you go and get Britt to come join us." Loretta suggested so she could have a minute alone with her boss.

"Ok." The little girl immediately walked across the room to where Brittany was talking to some friends.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure exactly but Fran wasn't happy?"

"What do you mean?" Santana got to her feet instinctively.

"Quinn was getting them some drinks and when Fran saw her at the bar she got super aggressive."

"Why?"

"I don't know she muttered some woman's name and stormed off."

"Huh weird maybe it's an ex or something of Quinn's she didn't like."

"Maybe."

Reality quickly hit Santana in the face.

"What was the name?" Santana queried as she tugged a hoodie over her head, her gut already telling her who it was.

"Carmen I think."

"Fuck! Watch Kenzie please."

"Santana what the hell?"

Loretta called out to an already retreating back. She signaled to one of the girl's bodyguards to follow the Latina.

"Santana wait you can't go out there it's not safe." Rob called out to her just as she was about to open the stage door.

"Give me your glasses." Santana demanded, she figured if she moved quickly enough and had her hood up and sunglasses on people might not even pay her any attention.

"They're all here for you, they just spent two hours staring at you." Rob reminded her as he handed her his sunglasses.

"You can follow me if you like but you aren't stopping me from going out there."

V

V

V

"You know she might have never kicked your ass but I'm not above it." Fran had finally managed to get to Quinn's side. It had been like running an assault course.

"Fran it's ok." The shock had worn off and Quinn was actually handling herself pretty well.

"It's not ok this bitch screwed with you."

"Quinn I didn't pick you as the type to discuss our sex life." Carmen knew exactly what buttons to push with people and she had always known how to wind the older Fabray up.

"Oh don't even fucking go there." Fran took a step forward and Quinn immediately got in her face.

"Don't ok, she isn't worth it." Hazel eyes pleaded with her to calm down.

"Is Quinn finally getting a bit of a back bone?" Carmen's voice was beginning to grate on Quinn.

"You need to stop fucking talking." She turned quickly to face her ex.

"Do I now?" Carmen pushed herself from the bar and stood at her full height she was a lot taller than Quinn especially in heels and had always been super intimidating.

"Oh that's fucking laughable, you think you still have some sort of control over me?"

"Quinn watch your mouth it isn't very becoming of you."

And there it was the same old emotionally controlling shit.

"Hmmm I don't know…I know what that mouth can do and this lady be cumming a whole lot."

Santana's voice and presence beside Quinn made her instantly relax.

"Ha ha and here she is! You did strike me as the guard dog type when I met you a couple of weeks ago."

"You met?" Quinn questioned in disbelief.

"At the radio station the other week baby. I had no idea I was talking to the one person I'd happily got to jail for assaulting."

"Oh please you are ridiculous."

Carmen picked up her hand bag and went to leave.

"I'm ridiculous? Let's get talking about who is ridiculous and petty and controlling and who likes to play mind fucking games and black mail people shall we?"

"You don't want to play games with me Santana I don't care how famous you think you are."

"Are you threatening me?"

Santana took a step towards the woman and was immediately stopped by Rob.

"Santana we are in a room full of your fans this can't happen." Fortunately for now no one had actually realized that their idol was amongst them but the longer this carried on the more nervous Rob felt.

"Saved by the help huh. I really thought you had better taste than some Mexican slut with a few hit songs Quinn."

Rage began to boil within Santana and her self-control was a split second away from going out the window. The cracking sound of Quinn's hand coming in to contact with Carmen's cheek soon brought her back to reality. Carmen's head whipped to the side. Fran gasped out loud as her sisters ex clutched at her reddened cheek in shock. Yep this could cost them some money but she would happily pay anything for her sister finally taking some control back.

"Don't you dare speak about Santana like that. Do you hear me?"

Quinn's hand was stinging, she had never actually slapped anyone before.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

Carmen spat out before storming from the bar.

"Bring it." Fran called after her.

Santana's arms instantly wrapped around Quinn.

"Baby are you ok?" Quinn nodded against her shoulder and they both released a breath they weren't aware they had been holding.

"Santana we need to get back stage." Rob was beginning to usher them all towards the door.

"My hand fucking hurts." Quinn mumbled into Santana's neck as they walked.

"I'm not surprised! Remind me never to piss you off." She chuckled.

"I'd never slap you Santana." Quinn stopped and looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes, she didn't want her to think she was capable of doing something like that on a regular basis.

"Q I'm kidding, that bitch deserved it….in fact she was about to get a right hook from me so either way one of us was going to have a sore hand tonight and she was going home with a sore face."

She brushed her lips across Quinn's reassuringly before Rob began to move them once again.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Song credit to Belinda Carlisle - I Get Weak**


End file.
